War of Ages
by Mugan Von Hellscream
Summary: The Warning has been given... their fate is now their own. Watch as Naruto must raise an army and join forces with old foe's and new allies to fight against the coming darkness.NaruXHina working SasuXTen. I got tired so this fic dead...unless I get help.
1. Chapter 1

War of Ages

Chapter One: The Warning...

This chapter has been rewritten. A few things have been added and everything has been spell checked. Please enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a quiet night in the village of Konoha. The sky was clear and the wind was calm. Everything seamed at peace...

But within the room of a certain blonde all was not... Naruto Uzumaki lay sweating in his bed, tossing and turning in his sleep. A look of dread on his face as his eyes moved rapidly underneath his eyelids.

Dream scape...

Naruto found himself standing on a hill looking over plains of unknown grassland. The sky was red with the rising of the sun.

"_**The sands of time have run, out son of Minato**_." Came a detached voice. "What?" Naruto asked as he looked around him trying to find the owner of the voice. "_**The cries of war echo upon the winds...**_" Naruto's ear twitched and he turned his head to the sound of a bellowing battle horn. "_**The remnants of the past scar the land, which is besieged once again, by conflict**_."

Naruto felt the ground shake as and he looked down at his feet seeing the small rocks below jumping slightly on the ground. He turned his head to the east to see an army running across the plains. Several huge beast where running in the middle of them, warrior's sitting atop of them banging the loud war drums carried by the hulking beast. Catapults where pulled by what looked to be giant lizards, green scales shining slightly in the red light. As the army drew near Naruto noticed they where not human. Some where what looked like turtle's walking upright on their hind legs with Human like arms gripping war hammers and axes.

Some looked like Bull's standing up right on huffed feet and held various weapons in human like hands. Naruto also noticed what looked to be humans covered in silver and grey fur looking like farrell wolves as they howled battle cries while wielding knives. There where many other creature's but the ones that stood out to him where human looking warriors covered in light armor wielding long, narrow blades, fox tails flying as they ran.

Naruto heard another horn and swung his head to the west. His eye's widened as he saw more Shinobi than he had ever seen at one time. They where all geared for war, Their Haiate's shining with the symbol of every village he had ever known and some he had never seen before. Summons ov every type stood behind them all prepared for battle. Several figures stood on a hill and his eyes widened recognizing several. "_**Heroes arise to challenge fate and lead there breatheren to battle**_." said the Voice as Naruto saw them all.

Tsunade stood in Hokage Battle Armor similar to what her Grandfather once wore looking across the plain to the charging army. Standing on her right was Jiraiya in similar ware as he prepared to fight, a look on his face that Naruto had never seen before, and on Tsunade's left was Orrochimaru, Kusanagi shining as he looked upon the creatures with cold calculating eyes. Many others stood there, looking on with determination.

Naruto looked back at the army to the east and noticed someone standing proud with several other creatures. A large bull person stood looking across at the Shinobi, his giant battle axe in his aged hands. Standing next to him was a female dressed in silver armor her farrell eyes shining with her anticipation. An old turtle stood near by her holding a glowing staff of power.

Gaara stood there as well, he looked older and more mature looking than Naruto had ever seen him. He had a single fang poking out of his lips and what looked like a pair of raccoon ears on his head. His face and arms where covered in the familiar blue tattoos of his demon and a tail swished behind him as he waited patiently. A tiny red gorde was strapped to the belt of his sand colored armor, and he held a long, wide green blade in his right hand.

There where other's too, but Naruto's eye's suddenly focused on a tall man dressed in black and red armor, a deadly black scythe with a large wicked red blade in one hand and what looked like Zabuza's sword in the other. Naruto gasped as he saw the warriors face, it was his. His whisker marks where darker, and his canines protruded out of his mouth, fox like ears poked out of carefully designed slots on the top of his black fox helm. His eye's blazing red and slitted.

Tsunade and the rest of the figures yelled out a charge and the Shinobi dashed forwards into battle. The Shinobi charged with looks of hate and rage, their weapons in their hand's and their chakra flaring to life as they prepared to fight to the death.

"..._**And as mortal armies rush blindly to their doom**_..." The Voice said as Naruto felt something evil approaching. His gaze turned skyward and Naruto's eyes widened in fright. "..._**the Darkness comes to consume us all**_." The sky split open and shadowy balls of energy began to rain from the sky. The armies where seconds away from clashing just as a ball of energy crashed in between them. There was a bright flash and the scene before Naruto changed showing a stormy sky and a dark figure standing in the rain. He was wareing a frayed black cloak which was flapping violently in the wind. Lightning flashed across the sky as figure turned and pointed a finger at Naruto.

"_**You must rally the Kitzune and lead your people to their destiny!**_" Naruto stared at the figure in shook and shouted "I don't want to fight my own village!" The figure then said "_**If you do as you are told you will not fight against them... but along side them! To fight against an enemy... stronger than anything ever faced before!**_" Lightning flashed and the figure vanished. Naruto in a panicked shouted "but how will I know what to do!?"

Naruto's eyes shot open and he sat up in his bed panting heavily. "..._**Seek me out**_..." Came the Voice from within his mind. Naruto looked around and asked barely above a whisper "...but where am I going to find you..." There was a small pause until "..._**Return**_..." said the Voice "..._**Return to the Land of Waves**_... _**it is there you will find me... and the beginning of your long... hard journey..**_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that was chapter one... I hope you guys enjoyed this revised and rewritten version. Tee-hee


	2. Chapter 2

War of Ages

Chapter 2: The Unthinkable

Chapter 2 has been revised and rewritten. Please enjoy.

_**Lolipedophine!!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The early morning in Konoha was as usual, very quiet. Shinobi of all ranks where jumping from roof to roof, heading to the Hokage tower for the days assignments and missions. The fast food cart's where setting up for the morning breakfast rush and shopkeepers where setting up, enjoying the last few minutes of the morning's peaceful beginning before things got hectic.

But for a certain blonde thats what the day was already...

Naruto was sitting at his kitchen table looking at all the money he had saved up since he had became a Shinobi. "...19,998...19,999...20,000..." He was about to scratch the back of his head to try and remember how he had gotten so much. That action was completely stopped and he growled "There's no time for that now... I've got to figure this out..." Naruto started separating his money in small stacks. "250 Ryo for a set of those new kunai... So an even 500 for two... 300 for the two set of shuriken..."

A glimpse of his vision flashed through his mind and he nodded "...I'm gonna have to... ask Lee about his weight training... " Naruto would continue separating his money until he was left with only 9,780 Ryo and a very long list. After a quick double check Naruto tied all the stacks with ruber bands and put the cash in his pockets. He then ran to his room to get his bright orange jacket and he frowned once he put it on. "...If I'm going...to be doing that... I'm going to have to get new clothes too." Naruto then ran to his doorway and slipped his sandles on before taking one last look at his apartment. _I can't believe I'm actually going to do this... I must be insane! _

**"I wouldn't be so hastey to believe that kit..." **_Oh yeah! I'd like to see you lead an army to fight off a great evil Baka-Fox!! _ Ever since Jiraiya had thrown him off the side of the gorge Naruto found that beside finally getting him to summon something bigger then a tadpole that he also forged a permanent link to his farrel prisoner. The Kyuubi let out a loud chuckle and sighed **"I have before Kit... and let me tell you this... your task will not be an easy one..."**Naruto sighed in acknowledgment. _but there is so much I don't understand...who ever that guy was said son of Minato... to rally the Kitzune... and lead my people to victory... The Kitzune arn't my people...are they? and who is Minato...and...is he really my father? _That was when the Kyuubi sighed **"... There is very much you don't know Kit... to much for you to listen to now... for now... focus on the task at hand." **With that Naruto nodded before walking out the door to head to the tower.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was half way there when Kakashi landed in front of him. "Naruto... when I'm late for team meetings I'm blamed for my tardiness... your late... what is your reason?" Naruto looked at Kakashi and then stepped around him before continuing towards the tower at high speed. Kakashi blinked at the spot Naruto had been before half turning to the tower. _...Somethings wrong... _He thought and then took of after Naruto. _He would have yelled at me for that...and said I was just trying to put him in the wrong or something... _Kakashi was knocked out of his thoughts when he felt the collar of his shirt jerk him off his feet. Eyes wide he looked up to see pink hair only inches away from his face.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!" Said the voice of a very pissed of Haruno. "Your LATE!" Kakashi's eyes widened as and he waved his hand disarmingly "Wait Sakura I was chasing after-" Sakura growled "Oh no you don't I'm not dealing with your excuses today!" Sakura raised her fist and Kakashi's eyes widened "Sakura, wait! I have to get to Nar-" His plea was cut short as Sakura bashed him upside the head causing Kakashi to go limp. Sakura then began to drag Kakashi behind her as she walked away. "Now let's go get that baka Naruto, alright, Kakashi-Sensei?" Hearing no objection she smiled as she headed towards Naruto's apartment.

Naruto entered the Hokage's office and Tsunade looked up from her paperwork to see Naruto. "What do you want Gaki? Can't you see I'm busy?" Naruto walked up to her and asked quietly. "Um...Baa-chan I was wondering if I could have a solo mission to Wave." Tsunade looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "... and why would I do that?" Naruto bit his lip and tried to think. _Kyuubi help me out here...___**"The Mission pay... ask about the Mission pay." **said the Fox. "The Mission pay from the Wave Mission... I'd like to collect it." Tsunade was silent for a moment before nodding. "Alright... I will give you this chance to prove your more than a loud Gaki... Return to Wave and collect the money they still owe... This has been classed as a C-Rank mission. When you get back... we'll see what happens."

Tsunade pulled out a scroll from her desk and after checking it to make sure it was the right one nodded. "You know your in luck... I was just about to have Gai's team take this mission." And as if on Que Gai opened the door followed by his team. "Lady Tsunade, Me and my team have come to take on the mission you have requested us to do!" he said dramatically with a glint in his eye. "Sorry Gai... but Naruto came here and asked to do this mission solo, so you are free for any other missions that come and are in need of your team's talent's." She said with a smile. Gai glint disappeared but he nodded with a smile. "Well... I can understand that... Naruto," Gai gave a thumbs up. "Good luck." Naruto nodded with a half-hearted smile. _if only they knew what I was about to do..._

"Good luck Naruto-kun!" Shouted Lee with a smile. Naruto seeing Lee walked over to him. "Hey Lee..." Lee nodded "I was wondering if you could tell me something." Lee smiled "Sure thing Naruto-kun, What do you ask?" Naruto then with a smile asked "Do you know where I can get some of those weight's you use?" Gai and Lee smiled and Gai reached into his vest pocket and pulled out four sweatband looking things. "Here you go Naruto." Gai tossed them to Naruto.

Naruto caught them and asked. "What are these?" Lee smiled and replied "Their Chakra weights." Lee reached into his leg warmers and pulled out a small steel rod. "As you can see, yours are much different from mine. Because I can't use chakra, Gai-Sensei had these high density metal weights made for me." Lee put his weights away and Gai continued. "Those are Chakra weight's, you only need to put them on your wrist and ankles and channel your chakra through them. The weights then activate and get as heavy as the amount of Chakra you put through them." Naruto then said "So it's like a continuous chakra control exercise." Gai nodded "Right." Naruto them smiled "Thanks Gai-Sensei, Lee, I'll put on them after I go shopping and activate them before I leave the Gate."

Lee smiled. "Good luck on you training Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled "You to Lee." Naruto was about to leave when Ten-Ten grabbed him by his arm. "Naruto, Your gonna go shopping for Shinobi supplies, right?" Naruto nodded. "Go to the WolfClaw weapon store, they'll have everything your looking for." She said with a smile. "Ok... Thanks Ten-Ten." he said with a raised eyebrow, and with that Naruto left.

After about 15 minutes Tsunade looked at Gai's students and said "Why don't you all come back in about half an hour so you don't have to stand there while Gai and I find you a mission." Neji hearing this nodded and left the room quietly. Ten-Ten then said "I'm gonna stop by the store, Naruto might need help shopping with my dad there. He can be pretty intimidating to new people." She left and Lee walked over to the door. "Im going to run 100 laps around the village, if I am not back in half an hour I will tipple that amount."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sighed as he waited in front of Naruto's Apartment. He had knocked on the door several time's and had gotten no answer. He decided to wait to see if he might come back or if he might come out, to which Sasuke would have yelled at Naruto for wasting his time. It was at this moment he turned his head to see Sakura dragging Kakashi behind her. "Is...Is he here?" She asked, winded from dragging her full-grown Jonnin Sensei. "No... the Dobe's not here... Either that or he's sleeping, heavily, inside." Sakura growled and went over to the door still dragging Kakashi. She looked at the door and reached for the handle. "Come on Sakura, even Naruto isn't that stupid to leave his door un-" Sakura twisted the handle and the door opened an inch. "...locked..." Sasuke sighed and shook his head. _The one time I defend you dobe and you prove me wrong..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto slowly made his way down the streets of Konoha until he arrived at where Ten-Ten had recommended. Naruto walked into the building and the bell on the door jingled slightly. Naruto's eye's widened as he looked from wall to wall. Shinobi Weapons, Shinobi Clothes, Shinobi Armor, Shinobi Accessories as far as the eye can see. He slowly made his way up to the counter his head turning from left to right. He then heard a hardy chuckle and turned to see a tall muscular man with brown hair, brown eyes, and a thick brown beard smiling at him. "See anything you like Kid?" Naruto could only nod as he pulled out his list. "My name's Kanazuchi, Garasu Kanazuchi, how can I help you today?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Garasu smiled at hearing that as Naruto placed the list on the counter. _So this is the boy...He seem's nice to me... _"I need all of this..." Garasu nodded and picked up the list. It was the list of a person who knew exactly what they wanted, having the name of the item's they wanted and the total amount of money for those item's and not the Quantity with a grand total at the bottom. His eye's began to widened as he read the list. Once he got to the bottom his jaw had dropped.

"Kid... This better not be a joke..." he said as he checked the list one last time. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What, did I mess up the total or something? Or are your prices different from where I usually go?" Garasu then passed Naruto a slip of paper with prices on it and asked "You tell me..." Naruto took the paper and looked over the slip his eye's beginning to widen until his jaw dropped. Everything on the slip was so much cheaper than he would usually pay at other store's. **"Kit... I don't think this person is a hateful villager... I think he see's you for you and is not over charging you like the others."**

Naruto nodded and mentally smiled. "So do you want to shorten that order?" Garasu asked. Naruto then to Garasu's surprise shook his head. "Nope... I want that exact order." Garasu then asked "Do you even have that much Ryo?" Naruto reached into his pockets and pulled out a wads of cash. Garasu whistled and then said "That order is going to take some time to fill on my own." Naruto with a single hand sign summoned ten Kage Bunshin's into existence. "Yes Boss?" One of the Naru-clones asked. "Help Garasu fill the order we need to be on our way in half an hour. The Bunshin's nodded and looked at Garasu "So what do we have to get?" Garasu could only smile as he gave the clones his commands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura opened the door and peeked inside before opening the door completely. "NARUTO!!!?" she shouted into through the open door. There was only silence after that and she walked in dragging Kakashi, Sasuke followed close behind. "Naruto?" Still silence. Sakura sighed "Where could that baka be?" Sasuke walked further into the apartment and raised an eye brow. "I'm surprised... I was expecting Ramen cups all over the floor... this place is actually pretty nice." Sakura nodded and then walked into the kitchen after propping her unconscious Sensei on the wall.

Sakura smiled as she looked around. "The Kitchen's spotless... Naruto would make some girl really happy." Sasuke walked through a small hallway and found the door to Naruto's bedroom opened. "Dobe?" He looked around to find a basic bed and a dresser. On the dresser where several pictures. One was of a younger Naruto eating a bowl of Ramen with the Sandaime. Another was the group picture of Team 7. He then saw a picture of Naruto and himself at an earlier age. Looking at the picture he smiled a true smile as he saw himself grinning with Naruto as they ran form an Ambu for a reason he couldn't remember. He then noticed on the lower part of the frame was a small inscription. It was a Haiku.

_I'm Lost and alone._

_But you help me through the pain._

_You are my Brother._

Sasuke took in a sharp breath, shocked to see this and he was even more shocked to feel a tear fall down his face. He wiped it away from his cheek and smiled at the picture. Looking at the picture he began to recall that day. It was the one year anniversary of the Uchiha Massacre and Naruto had spent the whole day with him no matter how much he had protested the idea. It was the Sandaime who had taken that picture after Naruto had finally gotten him to laugh after they had played a prank on a Dog masked Ambu with spiky silver hair. Sasuke suddenly started laughing realizing that the Ambu had been Kakashi. It was after that he remembered the promise he had made and forgotten.

**Flash Back**

Naruto laughed as he pulled Sasuke into an ally as the dog masked Ambu ran past screaming profanities. After he was gone Naruto and Sasuke started laughing up a storm. It was soon after Naruto turned to him. "Hey, Sasuke?" Sasuke turned to him to see Naruto holding out his pinky. "Let's make a promise..." The blonde said. "..Let's never leave each other alone... and always look out for one another." Sasuke stared at the pinky for a moment before he smiled. "...like brothers." Naruto smiled "Yeah... like family." Sasuke looked at the pinky again a little hesitant until he asked "Promise?" Naruto nodded and Sasuke smiled and took his pinky and wrapped it around Naruto's. "Promise." They smiled at each other until they suddenly heard "Found you!" They both looked up to see the Dog masked Ambu. They bolted out of the ally and down the street laughing and as they ran passed the Sandaime on the street there was a bright flash.

**Flashback end**

Sasuke let out a sigh after his brief laugh. _Brother... _he thought as he walked out and walked over to Sakura. Sasuke looked down at Kakashi and asked. "Did you really have to hit him that hard?" Sakura looked down at Their unconscious Sensei and frowned. "I don't understand... I hit him just as hard I usually hit Naruto." Sasuke sighed and looked at Kakashi. _Poor basted... I don't know how Naruto can stand up after one of those..._ Sasuke looked at Kakashi and sighed. _Looks like I'm forced to pull of a Naruto..._ Taking a deep breath Sasuke then shouted "THEIR GIVING AWAY FREE ICHA ICHA PARADISE IN THE STREETS!!!" Kakashi's eyes shot open and he looked from left to right.

"Where!?... Wait... What am I doing here?" Sakura looked at Sasuke, a look of shock on her face at what Sasuke had just done. Kakashi looking around said "Hey... what happened... I was just tailing Naruto..." Sakura then blinked and glared at Kakashi. "You knew where he was and you didn't say anything!?" Kakashi suddenly recalling the previous events grimaced. "You hit me before I could tell you Sakura." Sakura hearing this blushed in embarrassment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto smiled as Garasu sealed the last scroll into a larger scroll. "There you go kid... what are you gonna do with all this stuff?" Naruto smiled "Got a C-Ranked mission to do." Garasu smiled and chuckled. "Really? Because from the looks of this order I'd say your about to start a war." Naruto visibly flinched but quickly recovered and laughed at the joke. "A war? Ha Ha, Yeah, Me lead an army Ha Ha..." Garasu raised an eyebrow. "Well I got to go... so later." Naruto said hastily as he strapped the scroll on to his back and ran out of the store with a mad dash.

"What is with that kid... He acted like I guessed his reason right on the..." Garasu paled and he quickly looked over the list and then looked up a look of shock on his face. "Oh hell no..." Garasu jumped the counter and ran to the door opening it wide as he looked towards the gate in the distance to see a small orange dot already running through it. _Please let this be the crazy thoughts of a man who shouldn't have had that last saucer of saki last night._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kakashi walked in with Sasuke and Sakura as Gai was looking through the mission scrolls with Tsunade. "Hey Kakashi, are the rest of your students here for solo missions as well?" Kakashi raised his only visible eyebrow at Gai's question. "Solo Mission?" Gai smiled "Yes Naruto-kun has a Solo Mission to Wave to collect the money they owe for the mission difference." Kakashi then sighed in relief "Oh so that's why he was acting strange this morning, Tsunade-sama gave him the mission and he was just in a hurry to do it." Tsunade then raised an eyebrow. "I didn't give him anything... He came and requested it just before Gai's team was supposed to do it."

Kakashi's eye showed visible worry. "What did you mean by acting strange." asked Tsunade. "He ignored me asking about his tardiness and ran passed me. He seemed very tense for some reason." Team 8 minus Kiba walked in with Shikamaru. "Team 8 would like to report that Kiba is out of commotion from injuries on Tora Mission." Shikamaru noticing the tension in the air asked "What's going on?" It was at this moment Ten-Ten ran in with a large grin on her face. "Your not going to believe this! Naruto bought almost 11,000 Ryo's worth of equipment before he left, isn't that great!" Kakashi then turned to Tsunade a look of worry on both their faces.

"Ten-Ten do you know what he bought?" Tsunade asked. Ten-Ten nodded "Naruto left his list on the counter of the shop. I was just about to read it to you guy's... Why... is something wrong?" Tsunade then in an ordering voice said "Let me see that list Ten-Ten." Ten-Ten did as told and Tsunade looked at the list, her face paling by the second. "Did your father mention Naruto acting strange?" Ten-Ten then nodded a look of confusion on her face. "Dad made a joke about Naruto being prepared to start a war and he said Naruto started acting funny right after that, then he left and run out of the village faster than Lee." Tsunade looked up from the list with a look of restrained panic. "I think... "

"Don't say it!" Sasuke shouted. "There's no way Naruto would do what your thinking!" Shikamaru nodded. "As Troublesome as it sounds Naruto would never do that..." Hinata nodded "N-Naruto-kun loves K-konoha to m-much..." Shino only nodded. Tsunade after a moment said "I am now requesting a B-Ranked Mission... Shikamaru you are team leader... Hinata you will go as tracker... Shino will go as well since Naruto has found ways to get around the Byakugan before. Sasuke will go as combat support, plus he knows the terrain of wave and Naruto's fighting capabilities. Ten-Ten you will go as ranged support. Your mission is to make sure Naruto returns after his mission is complete and put all of our fears to rest."

"What about me Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked hesitantly. Tsunade frowned "I'm sorry Sakura... but you have no particular skills that would help this team." Sakura hearing this lowered her head. "I-I understand..." Tsunade looked at each one of her selected Gennin and then to their Chunnin leader."You leave in exactly half an hour, catch up to him and follow him. Make sure he comes back... If you are spotted and he gets mad about me sending help when he asked for a solo mission we'll know he wasn't planning on leaving... But if he run's... pursue... and bring him back... The Naruto Retrieval Mission commences now!" Everyone nodded and ran out of the room each hoping the feelings in their hearts are right while the ones in their guts are wrong.

Naruto jumped from tree to tree quickly heading for Wave. He suddenly looked over his shoulder a feeling in his stomach telling him his action's had been realized.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that's chapter two,


	3. Chapter 3

War of Ages

Chapter 3: The Sword and The Queen...

Chapt 3 revised, rewritten.

_**LOL OMG WTG DAIRYQUEEN LOL OMG BB THE Q**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night was calm and the smell of the ocean drifted through the tree's that surrounded the coast.

Naruto, after running non-stop and collapsing, decided to stop for a rest. He knew he was probably less than a mile from the bridge from the smell of the salty air. He laid against a tree as his muscles started to recuperate. _Maybe... I shouldn't have activated those weights... these things are a pain in the ass. _He thought as he flexed his tired muscles.**"Nonsense kit, pain is just weakness leaving the body." **Naruto growled lightly before yawning._ I should of paced myself... I mean... This trip should be a two or three day thing now that the bridge is done... I've run it in less than a day... _Naruto scratched the back of his head. _Oh well, no use crying over spilt milk. _Naruto after 10 minutes stood up and began a nice walk to the bridge that would lead him to the cloaked figure.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Naruto Retrieval Team was jumping from tree to tree, Shikamaru on point while Shino and Hinata where on the far corners of the spear formation. Sasuke was right behind Shikamaru with Ten-Ten bringing up the rear. Shikamaru's eye's where flickering from left to right. After a moment he dropped down to the forest floor. "We'll camp here for the night." said Shikamaru as he looked upon the small clearing he had landed in. Sasuke scowled as he landed on the forest floor. "But were still far behind Naruto. I mean with the bridge complete he could already be in wave by now."

Shikamaru frowned. "Sasuke, even if we ran through the night till mourning we would reach this bridge all exhausted. Think about this, If Naruto is just doing this mission we wouldn't be that far behind. If he's was running at full speed to get to Wave he will be tired when we finally get there and we will be at relatively full strength when we arrive tomorrow. If we exhaust ourselves by continuing and end up chasing Naruto we won't make it." Sasuke growled but then sighed. "...Your right... but Naruto is fast to recover... so I think we leave at first light."

Shikamaru touched his hand to his chin in thought before sighing. "Damn, blonde with his crazy recovery rate... alright we leave at first light. Shino set up your bugs, our traps and the early warning system." Shino nodded and raised his arms as thousands of his kikai bugs started to fly out of his sleeves. "Ten-Ten, Hinata, set up camp so the sun shines in through the part in the flaps. Ten-Ten nodded and pulling out a scroll, unsealed two bundles, and passed one to Hinata. Shikamaru turned to Sasuke and said "I'll find some fire wood, you set up the fire pit and when I get back use the **Kyampu Faiyaa no Jutsu **(Camp Fire technique)we learned in the academy." Sasuke nodded and he began to look for stones to make the ring of rocks. Shikamaru looked on towards the direction of Wave before going to find dead branches.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto finally walked out of the forest and was met with the site of the ocean. _I almost forgot how nice the sea looked..._ Naruto turned this head to the left and smiled seeing Tazuna's "Super Awesome" bridge. Naruto slowly made his way to it and let out a yawn as he suddenly felt really tired. _I also forgot how the sea air makes me sleepy... First in training then when the battle of the bridge started... _He soon found himself in front of the bridge and a sight he wasn't expecting to see. **"Quite an impression you left, huh kit." **Naruto stared at the writing on the bridge gateway, _**"**__**The Great Naruto Bridge**__**"**_ in bright orange letters was carved into the wood. Naruto smiled and wiped a tear from his cheek. He looked down to see a golden Plack on one of the pillars. Walking up to said pillar he began to read.

_**In dedication to the Hero of Nami no Kuni **_(Wave) _**Who inspired a Nation to defend what is precious to them with their heart and soul. May his story forever live on in this Super Awesome Bridge and the hearts of the people he saved for generations to come. **_

Naruto couldn't help but feel pride in himself and laugh at the Super Awesomeness of the Plack. He then started down the bridge and froze... Standing on the bridge was someone he thought long dead. _There's no way..._ He thought.** "...It cant be..." **Standing on the bridge was a girl with brown hair and pale skin wearing a pink kimono walking away towards the village. The scent of herbs and tulips soon drifted in to his nose. Naruto couldn't deny the fact that she was the only person he had ever known to have such a scent.

Naruto started running intent on talking to her. It was at that moment a small cloud of mist cut in between them obscuring his vision. And as fast as it came it was gone, along with the girl. Naruto looked around and he felt his nerves jump. _...I'm just tired...that's all... their is no way she's alive...right? _After a brief moment of silence, the Kyuubi said **"Think what ever you like child... that is all I can say..." **Hoping it was just lack of sleep he continued to walk towards the village.

Naruto soon reached the other side of the bridge and kept walking until he reached the village. He smiled seeing how everything had changed in less than 7 months. There where more building now, all the old ones had either been replaced or repaired, some where even added onto. There where some merchants still out even though it was almost midnight. As he walked he noticed that all of the people still out had one thing in common, they where smiling. He was just passing a new and very official looking building when the door opened and a man wearing very important looking clothes walked out looking proud and satisfied.

Naruto recognizing the man walked over to him and laughed "Never thought I'd ever see you in clothes like that oldman." The man wheeled around to look at Naruto in shock. "N-Naruto!" Said Tazuna in disbelief. Naruto smiled "I see everything here is back to normal." Tazuna laughed "Normal? Everything is better than ever thanks to you and your team." Tazuna then looked around expecting to see them as well. "Sorry oldman, it's just me." Tazuna then laughed "Oh well, so why the visit? Are you here to collect the money or are you just here to try and woo my daughter?" Naruto blushed at that and couldn't come up with a proper response. Tazuna laughed again before saying "Don't worry brat I'm know you have it in on that pink haired banshee of yours, if you're here for the money it will have to wait till mourning. As for right now why don't you stay at our place I'm sure Inari and Tsunami would love to see you." Naruto smiled and nodded. "Sure thing oldman." Tazuna laughed "Great and in the morning while your in town everyone will be glad to see you again" Naruto laughed happily as Tazuna led him to his home.

Naruto arrived at with Tazuna's about 15 minute's later. The place looked so much better to Naruto. Everything that had to be replaced had been, along with a new paint job to make it more homey. Tazuna opened the door and shouted "I'm home and guess who I got?" Tsunami walked into view and screamed in delight before running up to Naruto and giving him a hug. Naruto smiled "I found him outside the office. Well actually he found me. He's here to collect what we owe." Said Tazuna with a small chuckle. "Not really... Actually, I'm just here to give you the bill. I'm just passing through... Someone else will be coming in a few days or so to collect the money." Said Naruto with saddened tone. **"Nice lie kit... I'll make a Fox out of you yet."** said the Kyuubi. Naruto mentally scowled. _Just because I had tails and fox ears in the vision doesn't mean I'm going to be anything like you. _Naruto mentally retorted. The Kyuubi just chuckled and rolled over in his cage.

"Well, be that as it may it's still good to see you." Said Tsunami with a smile as she let him go. "Will you be staying the night here or at an inn?" she asked. Naruto smiled "Tazuna said I could stay with you for tonight." Tsunami smiled and nodded. "Well then I'll have to get up earlier than usual so I can make a big breakfast for our hero." Naruto blushed at that, and then turned his head as a creaking sound entered his ear. Inari, rubbing his eyes walked down the stairs and asked sleepily "...Mom... What's going on?" Tsunami turned and smiled at her son. "Inari, Naruto's come for a visit." Hearing this Inari's eyes lit up. "Naruto!" Inari ran over and gave him a hug. Naruto smiled and knew it was still going to be a long night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning light seeped through the part in the tent flaps. Sasuke who was on watch opened his eyes as he felt the sun's light graze his skin. He stood up from his sitting position on a tree branch and jumped down to the tent the boys had shared. Opening the flap he saw Shino siting up and adjusting his glasses while Shikamaru slipped his chunnin vest back on. "You guys ready to go?" Shino nodded and looked at Shikamaru. The Nara nodded and sighed "So troublesome..." before getting up and out of the tent, Shino close behind. Sasuke slowly made his way to the girls tent and without thinking opened the flap. "You girls re-" Sasuke suddenly flew backwards and skidded across the ground about ten feet.

Shino walked over to him and looked down at him. Sasuke had a look of shock and a foot print on his face. "Obviously you have never been on a mission with Hinata before, correct?" Sasuke could only nod. "Hinata has a problem with anyone seeing her without her jacket on." said Shino as he helped the downed Uchiha get to his feet.

Soon after Ten-Ten walked out of the tent and Hinata followed soon after. Ten-Ten started taking down her tent while Hinata slowly made her way to Shino and Sasuke who still had a dazed look. "Ano...gomen S-Sasuke." She said apologetically. Sasuke, barely out of his stooper, said "N-no... it was my fault... I shouldn't have opened the flap without asking." Hinata nodded before going to help Ten-Ten. Shikamaru who had finished with the boys tent said "We leave as soon as the girls tent is put away." Everyone nodded and briefly looked towards Wave each hoping this was just a waste of time.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up to the smell cooking food. Yawning he opened his eyes and got up from his comfy bed. All the furniture had been replaced while he was gone and he had a great night sleep on the new mattress. He quickly walked over to his scroll which was leaning against the far wall. Unrolling it he looked over the seals and quickly unsealed one of the scrolls that held one of his new outfits. He rolled up his large scroll and walked out of the room and into the hall. He smiled seeing Tazuna coming out of the bathroom. "Morning Tazuna." Tazuna smiled then laughed at the boy. "What's so funny?" Tazuna then said to Naruto's shock "Ha ha... Once again you sleep in... Its almost noon Naruto." Naruto's face paled. _Damn! I didn't plan on this... I'll have to leave fast... _Naruto sighed then asked if he could use the shower. Tazuna nodded at this and said "Hurry or you'll miss out on lunch." Naruto nodded then ran into the bathroom.Naruto stripped and walked into the shower.

Turning the water on full blast he stood under for a full 5 seconds, way to long for a Shinobi with a mission to do so. After that he instantly started to get to work. As he washed the Kyuubi started to talk. **"Well kit, sleep late again?" **said the Kyuubi with a chuckle. Naruto growled as the Kyuubi laughed. _Don't blame me! If you have a problem why didn't you wake me?_ Naruto snapped back.** "Oh but where would be the fun in that?"** _How can you be thinking of screwing with me when we have a war to prepare for! _The Kyuubi went silent, then with a sigh, said. **"...I Know that kit... but seriously... I kept you asleep."**

Naruto with a growl asked why. **"Because Baka-kit, you needed to fully recover. Do you actually think a run like yesterday would not have some adverse effects to your body?"** This time Naruto went silent and sighed **"... I kept you asleep to heal your torn muscle's... It safe to say your healed fully and that the muscles in your legs are stronger than they where before. The only thing I have to say is that you should take it easy. You looked to be about 18 to 20 in the vision... so I assume you'll have about another three to five years to prepare." **Naruto was about to reply but sighed knowing the fox was right in the long run.

After the shower Naruto dried his wet hair and body with a towel on the rack. After that he examined his legs seeing that the muscles where more defined. _I'll have to train the rest of my body to be even with my legs..._ Naruto then unsealed the scroll he had brought in and he unsealed his new outfit. He quickly put on his clothes and when he was done he looked at himself in the newly installed mirror.

Naruto stood there wearing a pair of dark green cargo pants, a dark red T-shit over a fishnet undershirt, a tan Ambu style vest, a new pair of black shinobi sandles and a pair of fingerless black gloves with small dark red metal plates on the back of the hand. Naruto, sure that he was ready, quickly ran out of the room with the empty scroll and into the room Naruto had slept in. He quickly ran to the large scroll and resealed the empty scroll for later use. While he was there he also unsealed a pair of pre-prepared hip pouches from the large scroll, which he then strapped to his pants.

After that was done he slid the large scroll onto his back and walked over to the bed. On the night stand next to it was Naruto's headband. Naruto picked it up and tied it around his head. _I wonder how Iruka-sensei will feel after this... _He thought as he walked out of the room and down the stairs. When Naruto walked into the kitchen he was surprised to see a few of the workers that he had helped on the Bridge.

They all turned to face him and they smiled. Naruto was then bombarded with greetings from Naruto to Naruto-sama which caused Naruto to flush with embarrassment. Naruto waved to them and gave a small greeting to each of them. They each seemed happy to see that he remembered them all by name. Naruto then sat in an empty seat at the end of table "Well Naruto, now that your up there is actually something we need to talk to you about." said Tazuna as Tsunami placed a huge plate of food in front of Naruto. "Yeah? Like what?" Tazuna looked at each of his workers who suddenly had a grim look on their faces.

Seeing this Naruto straitened up and in a serious tone asked "What's wrong?" Tazuna looked to the man on his right and nodded. Raitai as he was called turned to Naruto and asked. "Would you be willing to do a mission for the village while you're here." Hearing this Naruto noticed that a few of them had a slight fear in their eyes. **"Kit I know these people mean much to you but we- **"What exactly is this mission?" Hearing this Raitai said "I know that people say that sailors like us are rather superstitious, but the women and children have seen her too, so we know that this isn't an average tall tail." _Her... could they be talking about... _

Raitai then continued on with the story. "You see... we have reason to believe that their might actually be a spirit hanging around our village. It started about a week after you had left when the bridge was completed. We where looking over the bridge for any imperfection since we did a hasty job when Gato was still around." Raitai stopped and looked down before taking a deep breath. "While we where there a mist covered the bridge near the center. Now we know that since the bridge is connecting our island to the main land that the ocean waves, when they hits the cliff edge, create water vapor and usually makes fog. So we thought nothing of it. Well when we got near the center of the bridge we heard these noises... Like there was a battle being fought on the bridge again. The mist cleared and nobody was there... Shortly after that we got back to work, our nerves a little jumpy, but we where all fine... It was as we where looking over the last segment of the bridge the mist returned, as did the noise... and we where right in the middle of it."

Raitai the looked over at another man who was trembling slightly. "Taki here was the first to see the shadows." Taki trembling began to speak. "The mist was all over the p-place. It was just by l-luck we where all together at the time. We all got our b-backs to each other and we held up our t-tools to defend ourselves if we had to. That was when I saw it... it was as if t-the swordsmen was standing over us... the shadow of him appeared and started slashing in the mist. We saw sparks clash in the air and we n-noticed what appeared to be your Sensei's shadow fighting back. We heard them fight and growl and felt the blood lust... and it was like they where there fighting once again. It was soon after that that the mist darkened and we saw a figure moving in the mist... It was as if it was a shadow as well... swirling through the air and disturbing the mist... that was when she appeared right in front of " Taki paused and looked down his face paling.

"... Haku."

Everyone looked at Naruto in mild shock. That was when Taki noticed the disturbed look in Naruto's eyes. "Y-you saw her t-too!" Naruto after a moment nodded. "Yeah... It was right after I read the plack on the bridge pillar yesterday night." Naruto looked at his food and then picked up the chopsticks Tsunami had supplied for him. "... I'll look into after I'm done eating... I was actually planning on going up to Zabuza's and Haku's graves before I left... I guess I'll look into it now though..." At hearing this many at the table seemed relieved. Tazuna then said "That is very kind of you Naruto... if you can put our fears to rest we will be more than happy to pay you for your trouble."

Naruto then shook his head.

"No... I'll be more than happy to do this. _...If only to put old friends to rest._ Tazuna then shook his head. "Nonsense, you've done more for our village than we can ever thank you for, so at least let us do something for you." Naruto after eating some of Tsunami's cooking then nodded. "Fine... but no money." and with that Naruto began to ravage the food and many at the table seemed to admire Naruto for his selfless nature.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was jumping from tree to tree in deep thought. Ever since he had seen the photo he had looked over his life at how he had treated Naruto. It was safe to say he felt ashamed by what he had done over the years. It was during these thoughts he remembered how Naruto, even though he had never seen it till now, had been looking out for him ever since that day. The only thing that gave him any feeling of pride was when he had saved Naruto from the Hunter-Nin's needles on there last mission to Wave. He looked on ahead as they jumped and he could see the tree line thinning. He knew he would soon be at the bridge, and a step closer to finding his brother.

It was during the next minutes of jumping that he turned his head to looked at Hinata, who had a determined, yet frightened look on her face. It was common knowledge that Hinata was in love with Naruto. How he didn't see it himself was a mystery to Sasuke and the rest of the rookie nine and Gai's team. Sasuke seeing this as an opportunity to make amends shifted from his center position and nearer to Hinata. Noticing this she turned her head to Sasuke. "...Y-yes Sasuke?" she said in a shy tone. Sasuke bit his lip and then after a moment said "I think... you should tell Naruto your feelings." _What!? _mentally screamed everyone in earshot including the author who almost face planted. Hinata after her shock asked "W-what!"

Sasuke looked ahead towards Wave and said "Naruto... He's been through a lot of things... mostly bad things... and he always done them alone... I... I want to change that... and I know... that you do to..." he said turning his head to face her again. "I know I've done and said things in the past that Naruto didn't like... but I know that he's forgiven me for everyone... even though I didn't deserve it." Sasuke then smiled "I think that we need to let him know that he's wanted, so if he isn't trying to leave he never will... and if he is... then he can see that there is no reason to." Hinata looked at Sasuke with a look of understanding and then nodded. Sasuke nodded with a smile before retaking his position in the center of the diamond shape formation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto grunted as he made his way up the hill side. He knew he was close to where he had buried two decent people, who had become his friends at the end. He was rising over the hill top that looked over the cliff edge and he sighed when he spotted the grave's. Zabuza sword rested in front of the graves, the half of Haku's mask that hadn't shattered lay next to it. He instantly knew that the grave's hadn't been disturbed since he was last here seven months prior. He walked over to the graves and he looked down at the smaller of the two.

Haku's grave was the same as how he left it, and he frowned thinking that somehow she hadn't found peace yet. It was at this moment the sent of herbs and Tulips drifted into his nose. He turned around on the spot and saw nothing out of place. He sighed and shook his head. _I'm just being paranoid._ He then turned back to face the grave again and he froze stiff. Not only because of what he was seeing before him, but also the fact that a three inch casket of ice had suddenly formed up around his legs and up his waist. He stared wide eyed as he saw Haku standing in front of him wearing her pink kimono. She hadn't changed at all nothing out of place from her hair to her brown eyes. She looked at him for a moment before her eyes widened in recognition. "Naruto-kun..."

Naruto stared wide eyed as she faded from his sight as did the ice prison around his legs. He looked around him and quickly found her leaning against Zabuza's sword looking down at her feet. "So... you've returned..." she said quietly. Naruto nodded "... and so have you..." she smiled a sad smile "... Yes... I'm afraid Zabuza-sama will have to wait for me to catch up to him..." She looked up at Naruto and smiled. "You look very handsome... I like the new outfit." Naruto blushed at being called handsome and mumbled a thanks. This made Haku giggle and she smiled "... I haven't laughed in a very long time... thank you." Naruto smiled sadly and said " I'm happy too... Haku... why are you still here?" Haku frowned and looked at the sword.

"I guess... I thought myself a tool for so long... My soul became bound to one..." He watched as the sword glowed a faint blue before it disappeared. Naruto frowned and sighed "I'm... so sorry Haku..." She then shook her head. "... Don't be... I'm not sad or anything... even though I am bound to the sword... I get to watch over Zabuza-sama... and I feel that a piece of him is with me... that way I don't feel alone..." Naruto smiled sadly at how Haku had found away to be happy in a situation that would have made many others suffer. He then looked at Her with steely blue eyes. "Why are you scaring the villagers Haku?" At this she frowned "I'm sorry if that is what has happened... I wasn't trying to..."

Naruto's eyes narrowed "Then why the mist... and the shadows?" At that Haku visibly saddened. "I'm sorry to say that it isn't me... The bridge has been cursed..." Naruto mentally sighed in relief but then asked "How?" Haku's frown deepened. "...Zabuza-sama's blood along with your sensei's have trapped the bridge in a spiritual fight." She looked towards the bridge and continued "The battle had been bloody and the bloodlust heavy in the air... when Zabuza-sama's blood was spilled on the bridge... The hatred in him at the time was trapped in it... the same happened to your sensei... As you know blood dries and evaporates like any other liquid, and when the bridge was cleaned after the fight most of it was washed away... But somewhere on that bridge... some blood remains... of Zabuza-sama and your sensei... and when ever a mist washes over it... the hate in the blood charges it and takes the form of the battle... within a mist so similar to when they last fought in. That is how the bridge is cursed... If you remove the blood... it will stop."

Naruto nodded as the Haku finished. Making his favorite hand seal he summoned 200 clones to existence. "Yes boss?" asked one of the Naru-clones. Naruto pointed to the bridge and said "Find the blood... and destroy it." They nodded before running of towards the bridge. As they left Naruto turned back to Haku who was now looking out over the cliff. "So... now that your mission is complete... you will leave..." she said with a small tone of sadness. Naruto then walked over to her and slid his hand into hers in such a way that it was not going trough her and made it look as if they where really touching. Haku looked down at his hand then up at him with a sad smile. "Thank you Naruto-kun..." She leaned towards him and planted a kiss on his cheek, which to him felt like a small breeze. Naruto blushed again and she giggled.

_**"So you have come..."**_ said a voice. Naruto turned around and saw who he had come to see. The man with the black cloak. Naruto stared at him with a ninja's eye. He was tall, maybe six feet. His cloak was black and had light grey wolf patterns within it. Naruto could see he had a staff with a wolf's head on the top. Naruto also noticed that the man was old and had a limp to his left leg. He looked up to his face and saw that everything from just above his grey stubbled jaw and mouth was vailed in shadow. "...Yeah...I guess I did..." The figure smiled _**"Yes... and you have come to change fate and save your world from the Darkness."**_ Naruto then said in a sad tone. "... but why me? Haven't I already given enough? Why must I always be the Hero and give up everything?"

The figure then walked over to Naruto and Haku and looked over the to the bridge. _**"That right there is a testament to why. You can do the impossible... You have brought life back to a dying land... a Queen back to her country... a Sannin back to her people..."**_ The figure looked at Naruto and said_** "You are a child of destiny Naruto... and your is filled with many more adventure's and sacrifices to come."**_ Naruto looked over at the bridge then sighed. "but why must I always do it alone... suffer alone..." Haku frowned and laid her hand on Naruto's shoulder. The figure smiled and laughed causing Naruto to look up at him. The figure then looked at Naruto with a serious look. _**"You arn't alone in this child... Do you think I would send you alone with out some help?"**_

The figure then pointed towards the sword. _**"Take the sword child... use it's power and that of your soulbound friend to help you towards your destiny."**_ Naruto looked at the sword and an image of the vision flashed to his mind. Standing tall with sword in hand Naruto looked across the sea of warrior's with calculating eyes. The flash faded and Naruto looked towards Haku. "You once said that in another life... we could have been friends... Will you be mine now, and help me?" Haku stared at Naruto for a long moment before nodding. "Yes... I will... Because... you are my last precious person... Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded and walking over to the sword and put his hand on the grip. _Zabuza... If you can hear me... give me a sign that I have your blessing. _

And as that thought ran through Naruto's mind a small cloud of mist floated in front of his face. Naruto smiled and with a strong tug slowly slid the sword out of its earthy sheath. Naruto as soon as the tip was out of the ground used both hands to lift it up right. _**"...Now that you are armed... you must return to the bridge builder and ask for the Queen... only then will you be able to travel to the lost Island temple and your way to Makai..." **_The Kyuubi inside his cell stiffened in shock **"Makai... so that is what he ment..."** Naruto was about to ask what the Fox was talking about when the figure threw a scroll at him and spoke. _**"That is the way to the temple. Go child... you must hurry... for your brothers and true love are on there way to join your side and if you don't reach the temple before they arrive all will be for not."**_ Naruto looked at the figure with confusion. "Brothers? True love? What are you talking about?" The figure then began to walk away.

_**"No time for that now child... all be explained when you reach the temple."**_ Naruto then called out to him "At least tell me you name!" The figure stopped and turned to Naruto. _**"I am called Saigo Hogo."**_And with that he ran off into the trees. Haku appeared by his side looking after the figure. "... Final Protection..." Naruto nodded understanding the name. After a moment Naruto slid the sword across his back and used chakra to make it cling to him. _At least Baa-chan thought me something useful about chakra control..._ Naruto took one last look at Zabuza's grave before looking at Haku. "You ready?" She nodded and vanished into the sword. Naruto then started to walk off back towards the village.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru sighed as they landed outside of the forest. "Finally..." he looked around and spotted the bridge not that far away. "There... let's find the baka and check up on him." Sasuke Walked on a head of the rest and reached the bridge first. His face then turned from normal to shock as he looked up at the sign above the door. "I can't believe it... They named the bridge after him..." Ten-Ten the walked over to his side "After who?" She looked up and her face to changed to one of shock. "Oh my..." Hinata, Shino, and Shikamaru looked up at the sign as they joined there side's. Shikamaru whistled and couldn't help but smile. "... So Sasuke, I bet Sakura exaggerated about how you where the big hero after all."

Shino looked on at the bridge and said in a normal tone "Naruto has always been more than he has appeared to be." Hinata could only smile and blush as she began to feel feelings of awe towards the blonde. _Naruto-kun, he's always doing his best... and this only proves that he really is one incredible Shinobi. _It was at this moment Ten-Ten looked down and smiled. "Look, there he is!" Everyone followed her gaze to see Naruto on hands and knees looking in between the cracks of the stones. Sasuke smiled and walked over to him. "What are you doing Dobe? Drop your change?"

Naruto looked up at him and scowled "Shut up teme! We're trying to find something!" Hinata then asked in a shy tone "We're?" Naruto nodded and pointed towards the Bunshin behind him. "Yeah, we're looking for blood." Naruto returned to his looking as Shino walked over to him. "Blood?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah... For Kakashi-Sensei's and Zabuza's blood. Sasuke then asked in a curious tone. "Why would you be looking for that?" Naruto looked up at him and was about to answer when he smiled. "I'll let you find out yourselves." And as Naruto said this a mist seemed to drift around them.

There was a clang of metal and Sasuke turned around to see a shadow move. He pulled out a kunai and prepared to defend himself as the others went back to back. Soon the shadow returned and Sasuke gasped in shock as he saw the shape of Zabuza swing his sword and he instinctively ducked. As he did the sword was stopped with a metallic clang and the shadowy figure of Kakashi deflected the attack with a kunai. "What the hell is this Naruto!?" asked Sasuke as he rolled out of the way of a downward swing. Naruto still on his hand's and knees shrugged his shoulder's. "Don't ask me, all I know is that it isn't real and if we destroy the blood this will stop... " and as if on Que the mist drifted away.

Naruto looked back at the crack's when Shino relaxed and said "I can use my Kikai bugs to find the blood." Naruto looked up and smiled "Could you please? My back is killing me." Shino nodded and he lifted his arm as a small swarm flew out of his sleeve's. After a few moments the bugs split into two groups and hovered above area's of the bridge. "There." Was all Shino said. The Bunshin' soon swarmed to the spots and began to check the area's. "Found it!" was called by two separate clones and they proceeded to scrape the blood away. "We'll... now that this is done..." Naruto stood up and stretched. "... I guess Ba-chan decided to send you guys to check up on me right." Shikamaru nodded and sighed "Yeah... troublesome woman." He was quickly hit in the back of the head by Ten-Ten who gave him a glare. "So, I guess your finished with your mission?" Said Sasuke as he looked at Naruto. Naruto nodded calmly and the Bunshin's shouted in victory as they disappeared. "Ready to go home?"

Naruto smiled and nodded "Sure let's go home." Naruto began to walk off when Sasuke suddenly grabbed him by the back of the neck and slammed him to the ground. "Sasuke! W-what are you-" Hinata started to scream when Naruto shouted "What the hell teme!" Sasuke glared at Naruto and asked "Where is he... why where you pretending to be the real Naruto." The clone flinched and the rest of the team surrounded the clone. "How did you know..." The bunshin asked. Sasuke then said "... Naruto wouldn't have left without talking to whoever asked you to do this... you don't have the scroll with the mission pay from... and you don't have the scroll that has all your equipment."

The Bunshin then returned the glare. "What is going on dobe, tell me!" Sasuke shouted. The clone then said "No..." Sasuke then glared hard into the clone's eyes. "Why?" the clone's face visibly saddened "because you wouldn't understand..." Hinata crouched over the clone and asked "Why? We're y-your friend's..." The clone turned away from her seeing the hurt in her eyes. "... I've got to do this alone..." Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other and then back at Naruto. "... Dobe listen we-" But before he could finish the Bunshin said "I'm sorry..." and poofed out of existence. Sasuke then quickly stood up. "We need to go! Naruto must still be in the village if his clone's where doing this." and with that said Sasuke took off running Hinata right on his heels with Shino Ten-Ten close behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had just made it back to town as the memories of his last Bunshin traveled into his mind. "Damn... we got to go! Now!" he said as he ran off towords Tazuna's house. "Why is that Naruto-kun?" said a blue whisp of energy next to Naruto's ear. Naruto jumped over a house and made a strait away to Tazuna. "Because Sasuke and a bunch of other are coming to stop me." Naruto said as he made it to the door. He opened it and called out "Hey Tazuna, I-" Naruto was cut of as the sword was caught by the door frame and he was jerked off his feet. Naruto landed on his rear and he cursed. Tazuna soon came into sight and laughed "Well looks like you hit a snag." Naruto fumed and began to growl. "Now Now don't get mad, was it the sword that was causing this?" Naruto nodded quickly as he stumbled to his feet. "That and other things... I got rid of that too. The shadow's won't be bothering anyone anymore." Tazuna smiled "Wonderful, I can't wait to tell the villager's."

Naruto then shook his head. "No time for that now... I need to know something." Tazuna noticing the serious look in Naruto's eyes asked "What?" Naruto pulled out the scroll that Saigo had given him and he asked "What is the "Queen"?" Tazuna blinked in mild shock but then said "... The "Queen" Is our new flagship to Wave's trading fleet, today is actually her maiden voyage." Naruto then opened the scroll and after a quick glance, nodded. "I need a ride to the Island on this map." Naruto tossed the scroll to Tazuna who caught it and looked over the old parchment. "This... this is a very old sea chart... I've been around the sea since I could walk and I've never heard of this Island before." Tazuna then nodded.

"The ship's in the Dock, fully prepared, fully stocked and a fully crewed. Lets head to the harbor and find the "Queen" and I'll tell Capt'n Shiro that you are to come on the ship with a change of course." Naruto nodded. "Which one is the "Queen"?" Tazuna laughed and said "You'll know when you see her, I promise." Naruto nodded and the two began to make there to the door. "Father? Where are you going?" Tsunami asked as she walked into the living room. "To the Dock, Naruto's going to be on the "Queen"!" Tsunami smiled brightly "Really? Oh, that is Wonderful! Capt'n Shiro will be so proud!" Tazuna smiled "I know, and the village's will feel honored after this as well." Before Naruto could ask what they ment Tazuna began to drag him to the docks."

A few minute's later, Naruto found himself on a newly reconstructed harbor. There where ship's as far as they eye can see, some old, some new. "I guess you where able to get some of your old boats back." Naruto said as Tazuna led them away. "Yeah, we found a lot of them at Gato's abandoned base after a friend of mine had discovered it. We took back what was ours and spread the money we found to the people of Wave, all the other villages have gotten on their feet since then and we are prospering very nicely. Thanks to you my boy."

Naruto frowned. "I didn't do everything old man. Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei fought and Sakura stayed by your side the whole time." Tazuna nodded and then said "Yeah... I remember... But if I recall... It was you who inspired Inari to gather the villager's. It was you who made your team continue after you fought the Demon Brother's. They fought because it was their Mission Naruto... you fought for my family and the sake of our people... not for money... not for glory... you did it because you believed it was the right thing to do... and you never gave up once... That is why "You" are the Hero. That is why we will never forget you or Kaiza's sacrifice..." Tazuna seemed to trail of as he remembered his once-to-be Son-in-law.

It was a few minutes of silence until Tazuna shouted "There she is!" Naruto look up, only to see an orange wooden wall. Naruto looked to the left and then to the right. Seeing nothing he was about to ask when. Someone shouted "Ahoy," From above. Naruto looked up and his eye's widened seeing a man in a traditional Naval Capt'n uniform. Naruto also noticed the mast and bright blue sail's behind him. Naruto then realized the wall was not a wall... but the port side of the ship.

Standing 50 feet out of the water, 60 feet wide, and a length of over 250 feet, the ship was huge. The sail's where sky blue with a giant red swirl in the center of the main sail. The railing's of the ship where painted yellow and the hull was painted neon orange. Naruto was left speech less at the size and paint design but that ended as he saw the name on the side. In the same blue as the sail's there was a name painted in big swirly letters, _"__**The Jo-oo Uzumaki**__"._ Naruto then, with his jaw hanging, turned to Tazuna who had a big grin on his face.

"I finished it last week and I was going to actually send a mission to Konoha requesting your team to do something about the bridge. I was really surprised when you arrived yesterday... but it all worked out. The bridge is safe again... and fixed by you no less, you got to see your bridge... and now your very own Frigate... I was really surprised that you knew about her... Shame your friend Sasuke isn't here... I bet he'd be glaring dagger's." Tazuna laughed and looked up at Capt'n Shiro. "Hey Shiro, change of plans. Your going to follow this map to an island 120 miles off the Coast." Tazuna tossed the scroll up and a red parrot, who poofed into existence, caught it in his talons before dropping it into the Capt'n out stretched hand. "Really now? Why the big change?" Tazuna looked at Naruto then said "Naruto here need's a ride to that island and what better way to send off a ship than to have the Hero she's named after on board."

The Capt'n grin grew to a almost Naruto worthy smile and said "Of course," He turned around and shouted "ALL HANDS ON DECK!, and Someone get the boarding plank!" Naruto smiled and jumped on to the side of the ship. He stuck to it and looked at Tazuna with a smile "Thanks old man, when I get back... I'll treat you to a drink." Tazuna chuckled "You better have a big wallet." Naruto smiled and ran up the side of the ship before going over the railing. "Never mind the plank!" Capt'n Shiro shouted. He turned to Naruto then said in a formal voice. "Welcome aboard the "Queen Whirlpool." Naruto-sama." Naruto scowled "Please don't call me that... it makes me feel old." The Capt'n blinked then bursted out laughing. "Very well... Naruto." The Capt'n turned and looking over the men on the deck. "Today, we begin the maiden voyage of our "Queen"... and to honor us with his presence Naruto Uzumaki is on board for our voyage!"

The crew let out a cheer and Naruto found himself flushed. "Now... Let's get this voyage underway!" and with that said the crew flew to their stations getting ready to cast off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunami was sitting on her couch after sweeping the floor. She let out a yawn and smiled looking over her house. It was then that there was a knock on the door. Tsunami got up and walked over to it. She opened it to see Sasuke with others she didn't know behind him. "Sasuke!? What are you doing here? Are you the one's that are here pick up the scroll?" Sasuke gave a brief smile. "Hey Tsunami... No where not... Do you know where Naruto is?" Tsunami nodded "Yes, is something the matter?" Sasuke nodded "Yes and we need to find Naruto." Tsunami nodded. " My father and Naruto are at the Docks. She stepped out of the house and pointed "Go that way until you reach beach, then run along it to get to the harbor." Sasuke nodded "Thank you, Come on!" Sasuke took of with the other's close behind. Tsunami couldn't help but look on after them. _I hope everything is alright._

Tazuna smiled and waved as he saw the "Queen" sail out of the harbor and out to open sea. He turned and began to walk off. He smiled as he knew the people of wave would be very happy to know that Naruto had stopped the terror on the bridge and that he was now sailing on Wave's newest testament of their eternal gratitude towards the blond.

He was just about to exit the dock when a face he didn't expect appeared before him. _Damn if only he had gotten here a little sooner. _Tazuna cursed not seeing Sasuke's face when he saw the bridge and knew it would be a while before he saw the "Queen". Sasuke ran up to Tazuna with a look of distress. "Tazuna, where's Naruto?" Tazuna sighed "You just missed him he's on a ship heading out to sea." Sasuke growled and fell to his knee's before punching the ground. "Damn! where to late." Tazuna seeing this went serious "What's wrong Sasuke?" Hinata walked over and said "We n-needed to stop N-Naruto-kun. W-we t-think he's trying to run away." Tazuna's eye's widened then he looked out towards the mouth of the harbor. The Ship was already about 3 miles away and he knew that if they didn't act now the ship would get away.

With a determined look he said. "There's a boat that we have called "The Fury". If we can get to it now, we might be able to follow the ship and eventually catch up. "The Fury" is the only boat that would probably be able to catch up to it." Sasuke looked up with hope in his tear filled eye's. Let's hurry... with the current wind speed and the ocean current... I'd say we have a 10 minute window of opportunity." Said Shikamaru as he walked up to Tazuna. "Where is the boat?" Tazuna looked at him and asked "You know how to sail?" Shikamaru nodded "My Mother made me learn how... but there's no time for nostalgic's where is the boat?" Tazuna turned and pointed towards Dock 3. "It's the last boat on the left." Shikamaru nodded and took off running. Shino bowed lightly and ran after with Ten-Ten and Hinata close behind.

Sasuke had gotten to his feet and he looked at Tazuna. "Thank you Tazuna... I won't forget this." and with that Sasuke ran full speed and quickly joined up with the rest of his team. Tazuna once again looked out towards the "Queen" and saddened. _I don't know what is going on Naruto... I can't help but want them to find you... but if what ever your doing is important enough to leave your friends... I also hope they can't... _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that was Chapter three. I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

War of Ages

Chapter 4: A Piece of Sashimi

Chapter 4 not rewritten but checked

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he walked the deck of the ship. It was night time now, and the Queen was making it's way across the sea. The sea air made Naruto smile and he looked up into the stars above. "The stars are so beautiful... and the breeze makes it so nice as well, don't you think so Haku?" Naruto asked after making sure he was alone. There was a blue glow at Naruto's side before Haku appeared beside him. She looked up into the sky and smiled. "Yes it is... " Naruto smiled and looked across the sea.

"The Capt'n said we should arrive by tomorrow afternoon if the wind keeps up." Haku nodded and turned to face the away from the sea. Leaning against the wood she held out her hands and ice began to form slowly into the shape of a dolphin. She smiled and let it hover in the air a moment. Naruto seeing this then asked "I was wondering... when you trapped me earlier... How can you still have the use of your bloodline if..." Naruto trailed off not wanting to continue the sentence.

Haku shrugged. "Not really sure... I awoke in front of the sword one day, I heard what sounded like a fight and I ran to the bridge... Well not really ran, more like floated, across the land until I made it to the bridge. That was when I saw the shadows fighting and unintentionally frightened does villagers." Haku looked up at the sky.

"When I returned to the sword I saw the grave's and knew we were both in them. After that, I just floated around testing how far I could go from the spot, I can go within a 100 Yard radius from the sword by the way, and one night I was angry with my fate and I acted in rage against a tree. I somehow summoned my ice needle's and turned the tree into splinters. After that I tried using my bloodline and I can do all of my old Jutsu's... yet some are useless to me now that I have no body... I really don't understand why, but I think it is because a bloodline is not a physical element. I think that it is spiritual...and only manifest it's self in a physical form when the spirt is still in the body."

Naruto nodded understanding what she ment. It was then Naruto noticed something in the air. "Haku..." She turned to him. "Hmm?" Naruto pointed into the distance and asked "What the hell is that!?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback... 7 days ago**_

Gaara of the Sand was sitting in his room looking silently out the window. He was staring at the nights sky and trying to figure out how he could change his life for the better using Naruto Uzumaki as an example. It was at this moment he rose to his feet in a spin and launched his sand at the figure behind him. The figure batted a away his sand with a swing of his staff and they stood silently examining each other. After a moment Gaara spoke "...What are you doing here?" The figure continued the silence for a moment and said "_**You Gaara of the Sand... Your help is needed to fight a powerful enemy...**__" _Gaara stared at the figure with emotionless eyes. "...To fight... You wish to use me as a weapon."

The figure laughed and said "_**No Gaara... You are needed to fight by the side of your friend..." **_Gaara's back went rigged. "What has happened to Naruto..." he said his voice raised an octave. The figure walked over to Gaara window and looking out said. "_**He is about to embark on a journey far across land and sea's unknown to are kind... you must join him and together fight with allies yet unknown to you both." **_The figure turned to Gaara and then said "_**If you do not... everything here will come to an end." **_

Gaara stared for a long moment before he nodded. "Alright... I only do this for Naruto's safety... and that of my family. The figure nodded and reaching into his robe pulled out a scroll. "_**Follow this map... It will lead you to your friend... and to a destiny you both share... now prepare... you must go as soon as possible." **_The figure then ran out Gaara's door and out of his sight. Gaara stared at the open doorway before hurrying to pack a few things. Running out into the hallway, he ran down stairs and was about to leave when he heard a voice.

"Gaara," He turned to see his sister looking at him. Gaara stopped and looked towards her. "...don't tell me you actually trust what that oldman said." Gaara looked down a moment the said "If Naruto is in need of my help... I will go." Temari stared at him before sighing. "If Kankuro was here he'd kill me..." Temari walked over to Gaara and said "If you are going then so am I." Gaara stared for a moment. "Why?" Temari then looked at him and said "You're my little brother... It's my job to look after you... and..." She looked at him with a sad smile. "I need to thank Naruto myself..." Gaara seeing this asked. "For what?" Temari then said in a whisper as she walked out of the building. "...for helping you..." Gaara after a moment walked out behind her.

_**Flashback end**_

Gaara now sat next to Temari who was currently using a combination of wind manipulation and her fan to fly over the ocean. Gaara sat quietly as he looked over the ocean "There... The bright orange ship." Temari grunted a reply using all her skill and focus to keep the in the air." As they got closer Gaara heard a shout of "What the hell is that!?" Looking to where he heard the voice he saw his target. _Naruto... _

Gaara then said "Land over on the right side." Temari nodded and soon they came to a landing on the deck of the ship. There was some shouts and Gaara soon found him and his sister surrounded by the ship's crew. With swords and dagger's drawn they looked ready to fight to the death. "We mean you no harm..." Gaara said calmly as he looked over the crew. "Oh really? and you expect us to believe that with you falling out of the sky like a falcon on a musk rat?" said one of the crew members as he got ready to lash out.

Gaara sighed and said "I do not wish to harm you... I am here for Naruto." Hearing this the Capt'n suddenly shouted "Their here to attack Naruto-sama, don't let them pass you!" The crew all shouted in response and drew a step closer. It was then there was a shout. "STOP!"

All heads turned to the owner of the voice. Naruto walked forward as the crew parted a little to let him through. as Naruto walked a crew member said "Naruto-sama, be careful." Naruto looked at the man and smiled "It's okay, I'll be fine." Naruto walked over to Gaara and Temari who turned towards him. "Gaara, Temari..." He greeted. Hearing this the crew members slowly let there swords down. "You know these people Naruto-sama?" Naruto nodded "Yes they are friends of mine... and what did I say about you calling me Naruto-sama!" The crew slowly after a while began to return to Their bunks and station's leaving Naruto standing there with Gaara, Temari, the Capt'n and a few crew members.

"Gaara... Why are you here?" Gaara looking at Naruto said "I was called upon to help you on your... journey." Naruto nodded then looked at Temari. "And you?" Temari then said "To make sure Gaara's safe..." Naruto nodded at that. Naruto turned to Capt'n Shiro and said "I'm sorry for the scare Capt'n "Gaara is a friend of mine and this is his sister, also a friend." Shiro nodded then sighed "Well... even though it was a false alarm, I am proud of how fast the crew reacted to a possible treat. It also show's how protective and loyal our crew is to you." Naruto smiled. "Well if you put it that way this was a test." Capt'n Shiro nodded. "Yes and we passed... now If you would excuse me, I must continue my duties." The Capt'n then turned and walked across the deck the other crew members close behind. Naruto after a while looked towards Gaara and said "We need to talk. We'll go to my quarter's." Gaara nodded "Yes. You must inform me of what we are doing." Naruto nodded and walked away guiding Gaara and Temari.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru sighed as he steered the boat. The "Fury" was a small fishing vessel that could support a crew of 10 comfortably. The sails where made of good cotton and could absorb the wind rather well. The hull was made out of maple and while this made the boat light it still had durability. With Hinata to keep track of the ship from distance they where tailing far enough to not be seen. Sasuke sat at the bow of the ship along with Shino while Ten-Ten kept in company.

Shikamaru let out a deep breath as he inhaled the sea air. While he was lazy most of the time if there was anything that could motivate him besides his mother, it was the sea. _If we can catch Naruto... we will need to have Ten-Ten and Sasuke to watch him and have Shino's bugs to feed of his chakra to ensure he doesn't have enough to be an annoyance. _

His first thought was to have Hinata juken himbut he knew hinata couldn't do that to him and after the chunnin exam he knew Naruto could get around the legendary Taijutsu. Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome Blonde."

Sasuke sat looking at the sky above. Trying to figure out why Naruto was doing this. Naruto who had always wanted to become Leaf-Nin, Naruto who wanted to become the greatest Hokage was running away from it all. Like he was planning to until recently. Sasuke put his hand on his neck as a wave of pain came from the Cursemark. He knew if he had not seen that photo and remembered the promise he had made Naruto that he would have been the one running, with Naruto on his heels. Sasuke's head shot up as he realized that if Naruto was to chase him, it would be to the ends of the earth and back again, just for the sake of a promise. And Naruto never broke one.

"Sasuke" the Uchiha looked up to see Shino looking at him. "Yeah Shino?" Shino took a moment to adjusted his glasses before talking. "You are thinking about Naruto correct?" Sasuke nodded. Shino looked down and the said. "He was the first person out side of my family to accept me fully." Shino looked up to see a surprised look on the Uchiha's face.

"He saw me and said that it was the coolest thing he had ever seen. He laughed about how cool it would be to have an army of little bugs to help him play pranks." Shino then surprised Sasuke again as a small grin cross his usually strait face. "I was very surprised by this if you hadn't guessed. He slowly tried being my friend until he got me to try pranking. If you didn't know, it was I who put all the water beatle's in the girls changing room that one time." Shino adjusted his glasses again.

"I never seen you ever talk with Naruto before." Sasuke stated as he looked at the silent Aburame. Shino nodded. "Yes... he was very quiet when we talked since I told him load noises at a close range disturbed my insects. He was very understanding and considerate, and he was always nice to me." Shino leaned back against the railing of the boat and looked up at the clouds.

"Naruto became my friend through a prank as well" Sasuke said as he took on the conversation. "It was the one year anniversary of my Clan's demise and he chose to hang out with me no matter how hard I tried to get him away." Sasuke smiled and said "Naruto is the closest thing I have to a brother... and when we find him I'm going to tell him so... That way he won't try to run again."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked in to his quarters, a compartment in the ship Tazuna had designed for him. It was a large room with a King-sized bed, a desk and a several dressers. Temari awed at the walls which showed scene's from the Battle for the Bridge. The first panel of the wall was a silver haired shinobi with a kunai battling who appeared to be Momochi Zabuza. The next was a picture of a masked Hunter-Nin battling Naruto standing over the body of the Uchiha. The next was of Naruto and his team leaving with Naruto being the one in the front looking dashing.

"This can't be real... you couldn't have fought that hunter-Nin on you own." Temari said. There was a blue glow behind her and a voice said "I assure you Naruto-kun did fight me." Temari wheeled around just as Gaara's sand surrounded the person that had snuck in behind her. "Give it a rest Gaara... Nothing you can do could hurt her now." Naruto said. Haku walked out of the cocoon of sand as if it was the mist she was so used to. Gaara's eyes widened as did Temari's.

"Haku here can't be hurt physically, She's..." Naruto trailed off and Haku decided to finish for him. "I'm dead." Haku floated over to the bed and sat down. "So how do you know Naruto-kun." Temari pointed at Gaara and Gaara said "I tried to kill him." Haku smiled "No kidding, Me too... but as you can see... things didn't go quite as planed." Naruto grimaced at that and then sighed "Well you better sit down, this is going to be a doozy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata looked on towards the ship in the distance. She knew that if it came to it she would have to fight her long time crush. Hinata looked down and with a deep sigh tried to figure out if she had it in her to fight him. Naruto had defeated the byakugan before when he fought Neji and since she wasn't as strong with her juken as her cousin, she knew she would probably be taken down with ease.

She turned to Ten-Ten who was sitting beside her and she asked "What could have d-done this... What could make Naruto-kun abandon his f-friends...his home..." The unspoken "me" hung in the air and Ten-Ten could only wrap her arm around her friend. "I just wish I knew how to make him stay..." Ten-ten nodded and said "I know... It doesn't make since to me at all." Hinata after a moment sighed and looked away. it was then she noticed a large chakra signature under the water near the ship In the distance. "What..." Hinata got up and ran to the bow of the ship passing Sasuke and Shino.

"Hinata what is wrong?" asked shino as he stood up. Hinata stared wise eyed and gasped "It's a... It's a..."

Sasuke stood up and shouted "It's a what!?" Hinata turned to face him a look of horror and fear on her face. "It's a-"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto let out a deep breath as he finished explaining. Temari had her jaw dropped and Gaara had his eye brows raised just a fraction higher than it was normally. Haku hearing the full story then said "Well... I guess we have our work cut out for us." Gaara nodded and then looked to Temari. After a moment she spoke. "As our sensei once said... I think I need a drink..." Naruto smiled and laughed as did Haku. Gaara hearing this narrowed his eye's. "Temari... you better not even think about it." Temari chuckled nervously after a moment and was about to say something when the ship jostled hard. "What the hell!?" Naruto shouted as he tumbled over the bed and off the other side. Not even a second later a crew member was at the door. "Naruto-sama! we're under attack! It's a Sea Monster!"

Naruto was out the door and outside with Temari and Gaara close behind. Naruto gasped seeing several members of the crew fighting back large tentacles with sword and dagger. Naruto followed the tentacles to the body of a Giant Squid. **"It's a Kyojin Hookai Ika!"** Kyuubi warned. Naruto was the first to respond, Naruto summoned forth 20 bunshins and shouted "Attack!!!" The Bunshins nodded and held up the there copies of Zabuza's sword as they charged. "Naruto you don't know how to properly wield that weapon!" Haku shouted as she materialized by his side. Naruto turned to her and shouted "I know that but now isn't the time to worry!" Naruto pulled up the real Sword up in a Traditional sword pose. _God this thing is heavy... _

Naruto charged forward and jumped at a tentacle that was about to swing down on a wounded crew member. Naruto brought the sword down and cleaved the tentacle in half. He landed on the ground and stumbled. "Run we'll hold it off!" Naruto shouted as the crew member nodded and limped away. Naruto looked up just in time to see a tentacle swung his way. Naruto jumped into the air flipping over the oncoming appendage. Naruto landed and looked around.

Each of his clone's where in pairs trying to fight the tentacles of, Gaara was batting them away with his tentacles as Temari helped the wounded get away. Naruto spun around and held up the sword like a shield

as a barrel that had been flung into the air collided with the flat side of the blade. "Damn!" Naruto shouted. Naruto looked then had an idea. "Haku attack! Haku appeared next to him and made several hands signs. on the last one she shouted "**Hyouton: Sensatsu Suish********?!**"

Ice needles began to form in the air before hailing upon the giant cephalopod. Gaara seeing that Naruto was alright turned to see several crew members fighting the endless tentacles. Gaara with a quick eye noticed a tentacle that was about to spear through three of the crew members. Gaara sent out his sand and encased the tentacle in sand. Gaara clenched his fist shut as he growled "**Sabaku S********?s********?**!" The sand imploded on itself sending large amounts of blood and squid all around.

Temari after getting most of the wounded to safety saw the Capt'n fighting of three tentacles on his own. Taking her fan from off her back she opened it I third of the way and swung it shouting. " **Fuuton: Daitoppa!**" A strong gust of wind flew from the fan and collided with one of the tentacle's sending in to another. The Capt'n gave her a quick smile before diving out of the way and swinging his sword, slicing a fork in the tentacle.

Naruto flipped away as a tentacle came crashing down splintering the polished deck and destroying a few of his clone's. _I need to kill this thing now or we're all going down with the ship. _"**Kit listen to me, it's a regenerating squid the only way to kill it is to take out its brain!" **Naruto jumped to the side as three tentacles tried attack from behind him. _And how am I supposed to do that!? _The Kyuubi then said something and Naruto froze. "You can't be serious!" he shouted out load as he deflected another attack and cleaved another tentacle off.

"**I'm deathly serious kit, now do it**!" Kyuubi shouted. Naruto gave a cry as he stabbed the sword down into the floor. He then reached into his kunai pouch and pulled out two kunai and wrapped the handle of each with an explosive note. "Gaara!" The red head turned to Naruto and Naruto shouted "Make a barrier for the ship!" Naruto charged forward and jumped upon one of the tentacles.

Using chakra to stick on to the slimy appendage he ran down it ducking under other's as he ran. Naruto was soon over the side of the ship and could see where the tentacles joined. Naruto jumped as a tentacle swung at him. Naruto seeing the mouth of the beast closed his eyes and fell it before it snapped its beak shut. Naruto-sama!" the crew screamed, eyes went wide in shock and horror. Gaara seeing this clenched his eye's shut and formed a barrier just like Naruto had instructed.

The sea erupted in a shower of meat and blood as the creature exploded. The bloody carcass of the squid slowly slipped into the sea dragging smoking, bloody tentacles across the deck of the ship. Everyone was silent as the last of the creature disappeared into the depth's from whence it came. After a moment the Capt'n said "... Naruto saved us all... he gave his life to protect everyone of us... " Temari's eyes began to water and found herself sobbing into the chest of her brother who also had tears in his eyes. Haku lowered her head and blue sparkle's fell to the deck.

"May he always be remembered in the hearts of this crew... and the pages of history..." The Capt'n said as he raised his blood covered sword. "For Naruto-sama!" The crew raised the weapon's as well and shouted as along side Their Capt'n. "For Naruto-Sama!"

"What... did I say... about calling me that!" shouted a wheezing voice. All eye's went to the railing of the ship and they saw a blood covered arm slowly raise up to grab it. A bloody, burnt, and blackened Naruto slowly pulled him self over the edge of the ship. Before he could catch his breath Naruto was surrounded by the crew who where shouting how brave he was. Gaara was soon at his side. "If you ever pull a stunt like that again... I might have to kill you." Naruto smiled and said "Yeah, yeah, I care about you too... now if you please..." Naruto then proceeded to pass out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata let out a sigh as she saw Naruto alive and well. She and Sasuke had been on the verge of howling in sadness. Shikamaru sighed and told Ten-Ten and Shino to raise the sail. "I knew Naruto could handle it... he has already done things far more impossible than that." He secretly was relived having expected the worse. "If we stay at this distance they will see us... so where going to sit here awhile." With that Shikamaru let go of the helm and walked over to them.

"Naruto really is an amazing person." Shino said as he settled down. Ten-Ten nodded "He has to be, he brought back Tsunade-sama and beat Neji-kun." Sasuke nodded "He learned the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu in little over three hours, the Rasengan in three weeks, Hell he even knows how to summon..." Ten-Ten then smiled as she put her arm around Hinata. "I can see why you love him..." Hinata blushed and nodded "...Yeah."

Shikamaru then let out a yawn "We should get some sleep... with the damage they received they shouldn't be to far away in the mourning..." Shino followed Shikamaru down below to the bunks. Ten-Ten and Sasuke followed soon after. Hinata leaned against the railing and sighed looking across the sea to the ship her lover now resided in. _Oh Naruto-kun..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that is chapter four!


	5. Chapter 5

War of Ages

Chapter 5: The Temple of the Crimson Whirlpool

Chapter 5!!! Its just great! Well, not much going on now... I'm working on chapter 6 and need to get back to "There and Back Again..." But I can't decide when to send him back... It has to be before the Nami no Kuni (Wave) Arc but I can't figure it out yet!! Should I switch teams? Make Naruto a little colder? I DON'T KNOW!!

but with the arrival of this chapter about... 10 hour's after I posted number 4, I need your help. Also it has come to my attention that I have misspelled Gaara's name and did not noticed, I have fixed the problems and i thank you for you kindness. Oh a lot of funny stuff in this chapter, so please just enjoy and no flames!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto yawned as he opened his eyes. _Remind me never to listen to you again... _**"Brat! If it wern't for me you would have died from your injuries, be thankfull and show me respect." **Naruto growled and then Mentally shouted. _If it wasn't for your idea I'd never have to deal with that! _The Kyuubi growled and Naruto growled back. It was at this moment thier was a small cough and Naruto realized he was not alone. he turned his head to see Haku standing next to the bed. "Naruto-kun you shouldn't move, you'll aggrivate your injuries."

Naruto gave her a frown and she sighed. She walked over to Naruto and to his surprise pushed him to his back. Haku's hands were very cold and Naruto shivered. Haku seeing this blushed. "Hey, how did you push me down." Naruto asked the flushing spirit girl.

"Sorry... I should have warned you... I saw your bunshin's during the fight and thought about Mizu Bunshin's. With a little experimenting I created a new kind. It's a Koori Bunshin... I can only make one, but with my bloodline and special condition I can posses it to take a physical from."

"You see, I'm the only one on this ship with any real medical trainning, so after the fight I tried to make a bunshin." Haku then patted Naruto on his barestomic. "And as you can see it works... I cleaned your wounds and tended to your injuries, after that I tended to the crew. They where kinda frightened about me at first, but I think they trust me now." Haku then began to undress Naruto's bandages and smiled as she saw all the wound healed. "Well... I guess I worried for nothing... but to be safe, no running around."

Naruto nodded and Haku helped him up. At that moment Gaara walked in with the Capt'n. "Ahh Naruto-sa-" Naruto cut him off with a glare and the Capt'n chuckled. "Forgive me... anyway It is good to see you awake and not in pain. "Your... spiritual partner here must be a rather excellent healer." Naruto nodded and said "Yep," Naruto then with a saddened face asked. "Casualty report?" The Capt'n's smile only widened.

"12 injured, no missing, and no dead. It was better than I could ever hope for." Naruto sighed in relief. "and besides that, you and your friends heroic action's saved the ship from any serious damage, I mean Tazuna built this ship to last in a sea battle and survive a fierce strom, he didn't build it to battle sea monsters." The Capt'n then said "When you are ready, would you please come to the deck and show the men you are alright? I know it would boost thier moral even higher if they saw you where fine." Naruto nodded and said "Of course... I'll be up within a minute."

The Capt'n nodded then gave a salute. "Good, I'll inform the helmsmen to resume coarse." and with that said the Capt'n departed to the deck. Gaara after a moment turned to Naruto. "The ship has been sitting in the sea for about 8 hours... I estimate it will be late when we reach your island." Naruto nodded. Looking down naruto examined his current state of dress. Naruto was shirtless and his pants where tattered, blackened, and barely clinging on to him. He then noticed on the side of the bed where the remains of his tan vest along with what was left of his red shirt and fishnet.

"Damn..." Naruto cursed "I really liked that outfit..." Naruto sighed and the said "Could you leave the room?" Gaara nodded and walked out. Naruto turned to Haku and she remained. "Haku..." Haku giggled and then said "I bandaged you up silly, I saw everything already." Naruto blushed at that and then sighed. He stood up and streached before walking over to his scroll. Naruto opened it and after a few minutes had unsealed a small pile of item's.

Naruto slid off his ruined pants and boxers. He pulled out a New pare of mesh form fitting boxers that left almost nothing to the imagination. They where revealing but they where comfort able and being made out of mesh, offered minimal protection. Naruto then slipped into a pair of black BDU pants. After securing the ties on the waist and ankles he put on a fishnet shirt with no sleeves. After streaching again, Naruto the slid on a dark orange shirt and another tan vest.

Turning to Haku he asked "Could you do my leg bracers while I do the armguard?" She nodded and walked over to the pile. She got onto her knee's and grabbing one of the dark red bracers she slid it over Naruto's shin and Naruto slipped on an arm guard. A moment lator he was fully clothed and he smiled. He walked over to the dressor and slipped on his the two hip poaches that had somehow survived unscratched on to his sides.

Naruto then walked over to Zabuza's sword and placed it on his back channeling chakra into it to keep it on his back. Now fully equiped he turned to Haku and asked "Ready?" Haku nodded and they walked out of the quarters and up the stairs to the deck.

When Naruto arrived he noticed the damage to the deck and railing had been repaired, along with the damage to the mast and sails. He was then bombarded with cheer's. It was then Naruto heard someone shout "Hurray for Naruto-sama! Slayer of the Sea Monster!" The crew cheered his name and he smiled dispite them calling him that damned Honorific.

"Another heroic story for us to tell, and another reason for us to thank you Naruto." Said Capt'n Shiro as he raised his arms. The crew cheered and the Capt'n said "Now let's celibrate our victory with a Drink! You men, fetch us some tunkards, and a barrel or two of rice wine." The crew cheered and began to sing as the sails dropped. "Raise the ancor, and let us be off, let the rest of this voyage be a merry one!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata opened her eyes and yawned. She looked around sleeply and after a moment she reached for her jacket which was hanging off her bunk. She slid it on and was about to zip it when the she heard Sasuke shout "Hinata! The sails of the ship are down, and it is getting further away." Hinata jumped off her bunk and quickly slipped her sandle's on. She was almost out the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder, Shino stood behind her and looked away.

"I'd zip up if I where you Hinata, we don't wan't Shikamaru or Sasuke being flung of the boat." hinata looked down at her chest and with an eep she zipped up her jacket. "T-thank you Shino-kun..." Shino turned to face her again and nodded. Hinata walked out on to the deck and she looked twords the ship on the distance. "We'll raise the sail after a little while, then we'll follow like before." Shikamaru said as he walked over over to the small mast.

"Sasuke, Do you remember what part of the sails is which?" he asked as he began to untie some lines. Sasuke nodded. "Good then come over here and help me with these lines." The uchiha nodded and ran over to him as Hinata walked over to the bow. Ten-Ten sat there while polishing a kama. "Mourning Hinata..." She chimed as she saw her approaching. Hinata smiled and nodded in greeting. "You look like you could use a pick me up.

Ten-Ten reached into her pouch and pulled out a small pill. "This is a Caffine Droplet, we just recently got them at the shop, and I picked up a few before we left the village." Hinata the shook her head "No thank you, I'm n-not supposed t-to have caffine." Ten-Ten frowned. "Allergic?" Hinata shook her head. "My f-father said it would be bad for me..." Ten-Ten then smirked. "Well, what your father doesn't know won't hurt him, I mean come on you need to live a little."

Ten-Ten tossed the pill over to Hinata and she cought it betwwen her fingers. "...Ano... I dont know..." Ten-Ten then said "If you can't even chew that pill how are you supposed confess to Naruto." Hinata hearing this and staired at the pill with un ease before popping it into her mouth. She began to chew slowly and she smiled as it tasted sweet and made her feel more awake.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiashi Hyuga was drinking his mourning tea when he suddenly felt a sence of dread. _Oh no... It can't be..._ He looked around and could see a few of the nearby Branch members with looks of unease. An Image of a younger Hinata sitting on the kitchen floor with a spoon and a half empty bucket of Coffie Icecream came into his mind. _...Thank Kami she is not home..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Temari smiled goofly as she laid down her cards. "Gin" she said with a giggle, The three crew members playing with her cursed and she laughed as she pulled a small pile of Ryo to her breast. "Now now boys, there's no reason to be upset... Now who wants to get me another drink?" Haku sighed and said "Okay, Time for a knap." Temari whined as Haku wrapped her arms around her waist and began to drag her away. "Oh your mean..." Naruto found himself sitting on an empty barrel of rice wine, holding a tunkard in one hand with his other arm wrapped around a singing Gaara.

"OOOOOOHHHH, Who lives in a Ramen cup under the Leaf!?" Gaara sang as he fell over backwords over the barrel. "Uzumaki Naruto!!!" some of the crew member's sang. "Yellow and orange and slick as can beeee!?" Naruto sang before following Gaara over the barrel and onto the deck. "Uzumaki Naruto!!!" Gaara, still on the floor, wrapped his arm around Naruto and continued to sing.

"His selfless behavior be something you wish!" The crew cheered "Uzumaki Naruto!!!" Naruto and Gaara then in a duet sang as they bumped thier heads together. "Then click like chopsticks in a Ramen dish!!!" Tha crew began to chant Naruto's name and the Capt'n sighed. _Maybe this wasn't such a good Idea..._

Unknown to the Capt'n a certain Browm haired girl was thinking the same thing. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata!" Shikamaru cried as he tried desperately to catch the Hyuga in his Jutsu. Hinata was currently running around the small fishing boat with amazing speed and grace as Ten-Ten and Shino chased after her, occationally crashing into eachother as they tried to subdue her. Sasuke, after pulling himself over the railing and back into the boat after a failed tackle sighed and looked at the laughing heiress doing a cartwheel into the air. _Kami... how can such a monster live under such a shy exterior..._

With that thought the Uchiha got to his feet and found himself in front of the monster. He got into a stance and was about to tackle her when she laughed and jumpped. She planted one foot on to his face and he was suddenly on his back again. With a look of shock and the red imppression of a foot print he looked down to see Shino and Ten-Ten on top of him. "Kami, she's just as bad as Lee when he drinks..." Ten-Ten gasped. Shino then stood up and pulled her to her feet. He then leaned over and reached for Sasuke, but found himself back on top of him as Hinata came from behind and spring boarded off his back aith a loud scream of laughter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lator that day...**

Naruto opened his eyes and he winced. _No more... never again... _He thought as he sat up. **"Thats what you said last time kit... and the time befor that and before that." **The Kyuubi said making Naruto groan.Gaara was sitting in a chair his eyes glazed as if he was asleep and awake. "Gaara?" The sand Shinobi turned his head to Naruto and said "If I had know that alcohal would cause the hell I'm in now... I would distroy every last drop." Naruto gave a weak smile. "Think of the bright side..."

"Don't even talk about bright thing right now... It hurts to think about it... it hurts to think... oww." Gaara's head fell into his hands and he gave a groan. Naruto then, with a bite of his thumb, Summoned his favorite toad. "Hey bro, How-" Naruto shushed Gamakichi as he winced. "Oh..." He said in a softer tone. "Pop is going to be upset he missed the party... Let me guess... you want the hangover cure." Naruto gave a weak nod.

Gamakichi then replied. "Summon me in about ten minute's, I'll have it by then." Naruto nodded and said "Bring enough for three." The toad nodded and then vanished in a poof of smoke. A few minute's lator there was a small knock on the door and the Capt'n walked in. "Good your up... We have arrived as close to our destination as possible." Naruto nodded and said "I'll be up in a little while..."

The Capt'n nodded and said "Please hurry, the crew would like to be away from this place." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "You'll see..." and with that he left. After another few minutes Naruto summoned Gamakichi and he held up a small scroll. "Here you go bro, Dad said there's enough in here to fix up a small army, that and you better invite him next time. " Naruto nodded as he took the scroll. "Thanks... tell bunta that I'll make it up for him." Gamakichi nodded and poofed away. Naruto quickly opened the scroll and unsealed three medium sized viles of green liquid.

Naruto tossed one to Gaara and Naruto said "Drink it quick." Gaara nodded pulled out the small cork lid and downed it in a quick gulp. Naruto did the same and after a moment Gaara started coughing. Naruto only smiled and said "The same happened to me the first time..." Gaara only nodded once his coughing fit ended. Naruto, feeling better, looked around and saw Temari curled up on the far side of the bed. Naruto went to her side and gentaly shook her. She slowly opened her eyes and she groaned. "Did anyone get the name tag of whatever ran me over..." Naruto held out the vile and said "Drink it, fast, you'll feel better."

She took the vile and Naruto walked over to Haku's carrying case. Naruto almost chuckled at that but decided to wait till after Temari had downed the vile. Naruto tapped the sword and Haku appeared. "We're here." Haku nodded. "I heard..." Temari started coughing and Naruto streched. "Well time to go." Naruto picked up his large scroll and strapped it to his back before grabbing the sword and carrying it on his shoulders. Gaara followed soon after and Temari after making her self presentable followed along with Haku.

Naruto reched the deck and noticed the crew was on the starboard side looking out to sea. Naruto waled over to them with Gaara at his side. What he saw next disturbed them. The sea was still, very still. It was like this for the next 30 yards, because that's when it ended. There was nothing after that, it just dropped into nothingness. It was a clear cut circle for the nect mile or so and none of the water seemed to be flowing into it, as if it was not able too.

Naruto's jaw dropped and said "Can't we sail around it to get to the island." The Capt'n shook his head. "If we sailed around it, it would be the same problem... not because we can't sail to the island... because the island... is inside of that endless abyss." Naruto looked at the Capt'n in shock. "What!?" Gaara hearing this made several hand signs and said "**Daisan no Me.**" Some of his sand floated into the air up to the crow's nest and formed into an eye.

Gaara cloased his eyes and looking through the sand eye saw that about halfway into the giant circle and 150 yards down into the blackness was the island. Gaara opened his eyes and dispelled the jutsu causing his sand to return to him. "He is right... it seems very hard to reach." Gaara said looking twords Naruto. _**"And reach it you must!"**_ Naryto wheeled around seeing Saigo. "You... how are we supposed to reach that!!"

It was at this moment Naruto noticed that no one was moving. Looking around he saw everyone frozen in place. "How the..." Naruto looked twords the man and Saigo walked over to him. _**"Think boy... is this not an "impossible" crossing? You will find away... all you have to do is think..." **_he said tapping Naruto on the head with his staff. _**"Now then... I must be off, I can't mess with time for to long..."**_ Naruto grabbed him by the arm and said "Wait, I have a question..."

_**"And I have an answer... and like both they must wait till another time. Do not fear child... all will be explained soon... I promise... Something sacred to you is it not?" **_Naruto hearing this released him and nodded. "I'll be waitng..." The oldman smiled _**"...as will I child... as will I."**_ Naruto walked over to where he was standing and then as if all at once time started again. "I think we'll have to turn back... There's no way we could cross, I don't think I could fly you and Gaara there let alone myself." Temari said as she staired on word. Gaara nodded. "True. I have to agree with Temari... I would rather fight you again in Shukaku form than try to cross this, unless we sprout feathers and wings... we'll never get across."

Naruto's eye's widened as he suddenly recalled something.

_**Flashback...**_

Naruto growled as he and Gamabunta where pushed back by the Shukaku. "**We can't seem to get a hold on him... If only we had Fangs and Claws..." **The toad boss said.

_**Flashback end...**_

"Gaara if you were a girl I'd kiss you!" Naruto quickly bit his thumb and slammed his hands into the deck. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **There was a poof a of smoke and a medium sized toad appeared. "Hmm... oh if it isn't the young summoner... I was wondering if you would summon me anytime soon." Naruto smiled the said "I need your help, we need to get to that Island and I can't do it without you." The toad looked over the edge and frowned. "I don't think i would make that jump..."

Nauto then whispered into his ear and then the toad laughed "Very well, Let us do it." Naruto jumped onto the toads back and made the rat hand sign. "Ready?" The toad bellowed. Naruto nodded. "**Konbi Henge!" **There was another poof of smoke and all eyes went wide as in the place of Naruto and the toad was a very large bird. "A sea swallow..." The Capt'n said in amazement. Naru/toad Bird (**A/N**: I laughed so hard when I came up with the name) walked over to the Temari and Gaara and with its beak put them both on thier back.

Naru/toad Bird then walked over to the edge and hopped on to the railing before tuning and giving the crew a squak. The crew understanding shouted thier best wishes and said "Good luck Naruto-sama! we know you can do it!" The Capt'n nodded and with a Salute said "You'll always be welcome aboard this vessel Naruto, may the Sea's watch over you and your friend's." The Naru/toad Bird gave one last squak before jumping of the railing and flapping it's wings.

The crew cheered as the Bird circled the ship and flew off to the Island. They flew over the gapp with ease and Temari said "Now this is travel..." Gaara couldn't help but smile as Naruto proved to be, yet again, a very amazing person. They soon flew over the island and finding where to land Naru/toad Bird landed in front of a set of massive stone pillers.

Gaara and Temari jumped off as soon as Naruto and the toad dispelled the henge. "Well if your ever in need of a set of wings... you know who to summon, eh, little summoner." Naruto nodded as the toad poofed away. Temari whistled as she looked ontwords the building before her. "I can say this for sure... Human hands didn;t make this place. Gaara nodded in agree ment as Ice fromed next to Gaara in the Shape of a woman and bending the light, changed into Haku. "Well Naruto-kun... Looks like we've finally made it.

Naruto nooded and looked apon the Temple in all its glory. _So this is where everything comes together..._There was a booming laugh in his mind. **"Yes Kit... This Is The Temple of the Crimson Whirlpool... a place of many wonders... and the only true connection to Makai... My Home."** Naruto then realized the importance of it all. _This isn't just a fight for my world... is it Kyuubi? _There was a brief silance before the Kyuubi spoke again. **"No kit... not anymore..."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We'll that's that for chapter 5!! Your going to love how I'm getting the other's across the gap and belive me, that will be worth a review or two. Well thanks for reading and good mournig to the world, it was 3:18 Am when I posted this.


	6. Chapter 6

War of Ages

Chapter 6: Confessions of Lonely Hearts

Well its time once again for my latest creation, Chapter 6. HURRAY I GOT A SPELL CHECKER!!! Well I've gotten great reviews so far, I'm happy. Thank you for you reviews and I hope you enjoy yourselves. This story will be rather action packed so yeah. Oh and no neutering the Author!!! If some of you readers are in confused, go read the review's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stared in awe as he, Gaara, Temari, and Haku approached the Temple of the Crimson Whirlpool. The Temple, as its name suggests, was carved out of red marble. The design of the Temple was that of a Sea Dragon curling out word with its mouth opened wide as a gateway. The gate itself was more than 100 feet tall so the estimate of the Temple's size was hard to figure out inside of his head. They walked down a path of blue cobble stone's in between rows of solid white marble pillars.

The Temple was surrounded by a lush green garden with many plants Haku had never seen before. The plants where irrigated by little channels of water running crisscrossed through the small fields and around a few trees. Naruto had never seen such an amazing place. Even Gaara was unable to keep an emotionless face as he smiled calmly. They soon came between two statues' which stood on the side's of the gateway. Naruto looked upon one and couldn't help but feel as though he had seen if before.

It was a man tall and resolute. The statue had a pointed jaw and a kind, but ridged face, long flowing hair that parted and ran down the front of his chest on each side of his neck rather than all together flowing down his back. He was dressed in armor that Naruto recognized from his vision and his jaw slightly dropped. _Kyuubi . . . who is this man? _**"That my kit," **said the Kyuubi sounding proud. **"Is none other than Lord Kishi of the Kitzune . . . my Grandfather, and was Demonlord like me many millennia ago . . . " **Naruto blinked in shock. _That's your grandfather, But he looks human. _**"Kit there is still much to explain to you . . . but you are right he does look human . . . But look at the top of his head and near his rear." **

Naruto did so and noticed triangular fox ears slicked back and six flowing tails running down his back and into the marble platform the statue stood on. Gaara, who was looking at the other statue, asked out loud. "Who is this woman?" Naruto turned to see a woman dressed in loose fitting robes. Naruto blinked and couldn't help but think. _That looks a little like Kurenai..._ The face structure was almost the same as was the hair, but the nose was different and her eyes where more raised at the edges.

Haku knowing who this person was said "This is Kami herself... I've seen many statue's like this before but never have I seen such beauty." Temari nodded in agreement. Naruto after a moment then looked at each of the others. "Well we can't just sit here and wait can we?" The other's nodded and Naruto walked over to the gate. Looking at the giant wooden doors he pressed his arm to it and pushed. To everyone's shock the gateway opened slowly leaving a big enough crack in the doors for Naruto and the others to slip in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Meanwhile...**_

Hinata gasped at what she had witnessed, Naruto had combined with a toad and Gaara and his sister jumped onto his bak before they flew away past her line of vision. "S-Shikamaru, we need to move f-fast! Gaara and Temari are with him and just started t-to fly away!" Shikamaru's eye's widened and he cursed. Looking behind him he shouted "Ten-Ten, full sails!" Ten-Ten nodded and with a swing ov a kunai cut a single rope and the sail unraveled, letting the wind catch it. The ship jerked forward and Hinata let out a sigh. "I see them... wait..." Hinata narrowed her eyes and then they widened in horror.

"There's... there's a hole in the ocean, and N-Naruto-kun is flying into it!" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and said "A hole... like in a dark pit?" Hinata nodded. "There seems to be a s-small island in the center of the hole... and Naruto just landed on it... What do we do now, t-there's no way we can get there." Hinata's face saddened and shikamaru frowned. "Sasuke, what would Naruto do at a time like this?" Sasuke bit his lip then said "Naruto would work with what ever he had on him or around him..."

Shikamaru nodded at this and then asked "Hinata... is the island level with the sea?" Hinata shook her head. "No... it seem's to b-be about 150 yards in." Shikamaru nodded then closed his eye in deep concentration. _Ok... I've got a boat and I know how to use one... I got an Uchiha, a Hyuga, an Aburame... and a Weapon's Mistress... There is a drop and a large distance to cross... 150 yards Down... a minus 50 degree angle... _Shikamaru's eyes shot open and he nodded a very determined look on the normally lazy Nara.

"Sasuke, Shino, free all sheets! Wait for my command!" Shikamaru said as he left the helm and walked onto the deck. Sasuke and Shino exchanged a glance then looked at Shikamaru in a confused look. "NOW! Go! Go! Go!" Shouted Shikamaru. Sasuke and Shino ran to there post an began to do as they where told. Shikamaru then turned to Ten-Ten and said "Go up the mast! Rig the main yard to the fors'le!" She nodded and jumped halfway up the pole before running up the rest. "Slack to all sheets! Hinata, cut the fore and main trusses!" Hinata nodded and pulled out a kunai, running to her objective.

Shikamaru ran and tied some lines on both side's of the ship. "Aft yard astern! Ten-Ten, swing the fors'le to port!" Ten-Ten nodded and using the rope in her hand's swung down pulling the fors'le. "Shino, Ease the aft!" Shikamaru tied few more ropes together and said "Alright, everyone grab a line!" Shino jumped from his position and after grabbing a rope tossed the slack end to Sasuke who came up behind him. "Full hoist to froward sails!" Hinata and Ten-Ten grabbed a hold of another line and Shikamaru nodded. "Now, pull!"

The group began to pull and slowly the twin sail's of the ship rose higher up the mast. Shikamaru ran up the mast and with rope in hand tied everything together. With a Grunt he jumped down and landed hard. "Tie off all sails to the mast securely!" Ten-Ten and Shino held the lines tight as Hinata and Sasuke tied of the ropes. Once done Shikamaru said "Alright, hold on to something! this is going to be rough."

The "Fury", with what was left of its forward momentum, skimmed past the "Queen", her crew watching in awe. The ship approached the edge of the hole and everyone closed there eyes while Shikamaru ran back to the helm. He grabbed a hold of it and then, just as the bow of the ship began to go over the edge, he sighed "...So troublesome..." The "Fury" went over the edge and plunged forward into the abyss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked through the temple's main hall, occasionally looking at the paintings and tapestries hanging on the walls. Gaara followed close behind and looking around with interest. Haku, who had decided to forgo her physical form, flew out of her ice bunshin and floated around getting better looks at things as they walked. They soon found themselves in a dome shaped room filled with suits of kitzune armor lining the walls. In the center of the room was a pedestal in front of a large ring like structure.

_What is that Kyuubi? _Naruto asked. The Nine Tails then said **"That is the gateway... The pedestal, when activated, will send energy to the ring and open the portal to Makai."** Naruto nodded and walked up to it. _How does it work?_ asked the blonde. **"Simple... place your hands on the orb in the center, but-"** Naruto placed his hand on the orb and there was a bright flash. "What was that?" Naruto asked out load. **"Damn, you didn't let me finish kit! To get the power needed to activate the ring you need to defeat the Guardians!"** The Kyuubi shouted. _Guardians? What Guardians?_ Naruto's answer came as all at once, the suits of armor began to move. _Shit..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The "Fury" plunged forward and Hinata screamed. The wind rushed past everyone like a brutal force which caused Ten-Ten's hair ties to unravel and fly away while Shino's glasses to be blasted off his face. Sasuke gritted his teeth and swore that in the next life he would kill the Nara. It was then that the ship jerked and caused everyone to slam down word into the deck. Sasuke quickly got to his knees and looked over the railing. His eyes widened as he saw the Island coming fast and strait ahead. He looked up to see Shikamaru's handy work. The sails had opened up horizontaly spreading outward to the sides and acting as gliders.

(**A/N: **If you still don't understand what just happened, think about the Sinbad Movie, the one with Brad Pitt.)

He turned his head to Shikamaru who had a smile on his face. "It worked..." Shikamaru then laughed and shouted "It worked!" Sasuke looked over to the island as the "Fury" glided over. It was then he noticed it. "Shika! where coming in to fast!" Shikamaru stopped his laughing spree and looked ahead. "Damn your right... and we can't slow down..." Shino helped Hinata to her feet and looked toward the incoming island, his purple eyes thinking carefully. He turned to Shikamaru and said "We'll need to get some of the replacement sail and make a chute. That way we can tie it to the mast and use it to slow down the ship.

Shikamaru nodded and ran below. After a moment he came out with a hand full of Ninja Wire ties to kunai's. he chucked them and they circled around the mast before digging into the wood. He then stepped of the sail and it flew back and opened. The "Fury" began to slow and Shikamaru frowned "We're still coming in to fast for a safe landing... well have to jump it." Shikamaru ran over to the railing just as the boat began to fly 20 feet off the ground. Shino wrapped his arm around Hinata and Sasuke did the same to Ten-Ten which was a surprise in itself.

They waited and just as the boat was about to run aground they all jumped off applying chakra to there legs to lesson the impact of there landing. The ship crashed into the earth sending shards of wood and metal flying. It skidded across the ground for about 30 feet before finally coming to a stop. Shikamaru hit the dirt rolled and few meters and when he came to a stop hollered in pain as he grabbed his shattered ankle. "DAMN... Should have used more chakra... arg..."

Ten-Ten and Sasuke landed in a shallow channel and splashed on impact. Sasuke rose up out of the water first and coughed looking around him. Ten-Ten bursted out of the water as well and coughed. She looked towards Sasuke and gave him a smile "Thanks..." Sasuke smiled back "No problem..."

Shino crashed hard into a tree branch and it snapped in half as he passed trough it, Hinata kept safe in his arms. When he hit the ground he made no noise but Hinata saw in his eyes that he was in pain. "Shino-kun!" After getting to her knee's she activated her Byakugan and scanned his body over. "Three fractured ribs... t-two broken ' vertebrae ' (Is this how you spell it?) and you have a large crack in your left shoulder blade..."

She then scanned his blood networks and internal organ and sighed in relief seeing some minor internal bleeding and nothing more. Hinata bit her lip and channeling chakra into her finger tips, began to hit certain pressure points until Shino's eyes no longer screamed his pain.

She looked over to Sasuke who was already running over to her side. "Shino..." He asked. She then explained his injuries and Sasuke cursed "If only we had a field medic... Do you have any training at all Hinata?" Hinata nodded but then said "But only in ointment's, bandage's, and herbal remedies..." Sasuke frowned and then turned to see Ten-Ten help Shikamaru to their location. "Ten-Ten, you have Med training, don't you?" She frowned "Only for minor injuries and illnesses... I only just started taking one of Tsunade-sama's classes."

"Do your best... just try to keep him from passing out, that's the last thing we need." Sasuke said as he rose to his feet. "I'm going to go inside, even if Naruto is running away... He won't let a fellow Leaf-nin suffer and I know he has a decent med kit in side of that scroll." Shikamaru then shook his head "No, not by yourself your not... Take Hinata with you... We'll stay with Shino till you get back." Hinata was about to protest when Ten-Ten said "You already did what you could Hinata... I'll take care of him for now."

Hinata after one last glance at Shino, who gave her a slight nod, rose to her feet and to Sasuke's side. "Lets go Hinata." She nodded and both took off for the gate of the temple in front of them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto flipped out of the way of a lance slash and raised his sword to block an on coming hit. "Gaara! Give me a hand!" Gaara using his hand to slash his sand at the oncoming suits of armor spun around and thrusted his fist and a hand of sand flew and punched a suit of armor into another which caused them to topple over, giving Naruto an opening. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Seven clones appeared and began to push the suits back. Naruto holding out his hand began to channel chakra as another bunshin came from behind and began to help mold the chakra.

"Haku, line them up for me!" Naruto shouted. Haku appeared above the suits and started making hand signs "**Hyoro no Jutsu!" **Ice soon wrapped around the legs of a group of Guardians and rose up to there chest before encasing them completely in ice. With his jutsu ready Naruto dashed forward the spiraling ball of chakra in his hand. "**Rasengan!**" The jutsu collided with the group of frozen armor before shattering them all into hunks of twisted metal.

Temari backed a couple of the Metal Guardians in to a corner with her fan. she then jumped into the air and shouted "**Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"** Swinging her fan she made large gashes into the armor and they could no longer move. She turned and closed her fan just in time to use the metal as a shield from a sword strike. "Little help here!" she called as she was now the one cornered.

"Kinda busy myself!" shouted all the Naruto's each trying to use their sword well enough to fight. Haku appeared next to Temari and an ice spike formed in the air before pinning the suit to the wall. Haku the vanished and appeared by Gaara intercepting a lance that would have made it pass Gaara's sand. Naruto was bashed by a shield and crashed to the ground. He looked up and saw the armor about to plunge it's sword into him when suddenly.

**"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!!" **Five small fire balls flew out and collided with the suit one after another sending it reeling back. Naruto got to his feet just as Sasuke appeared by his side. "Hey dobe, need some help?" Naruto scowled "I had it under control teme..." Naruto then raised his sword in front of Sasuke's face and a lance bounced off it. "I'd keep my eyes on the battle... we'll talk later." Sasuke nodded and dashed away. Naruto looking around saw his friends and in battle and handling themselves rather well.

_This doesn't seem to be so bad... As long as we keep on our toe's we'll be fi- _Naruto's thoughts where cut short as a load noise caused him to turn. Standing behind him was a large suit of armor with spiked gloves and shoulder pads. It held a spiked mace in its gauntlet, Its armor was black and silver and where its eyes should have been was a red glow. **"This is the Main Guardian kit, if you take it out the others should stop fighting as well, But be warned... it is stronger than the rest of these scrapheaps."** Naruto nodded and turned to face it.

Naruto slammed the sword into the ground and reached into his hip pouch's and pulled out a kunai and a explosive tag. "Hey you, catch!" Naruto threw the kunai and it hit the armor strait on. Naruto grinned as it exploded sending black smoke every where. "That's it? That's all you got?" Naruto taunted towards the black smoke. It was then that the armor charged out of it and with a swing that Naruto barely dodged, made a crater in the temple floor. Naruto skidded away and raised his fist. "Maybe I should have kept the sword..."

The armor charged and with great speed for a ton of scrap started to swing violently at the blonde. Naruto dodged a side swing and was reworded with a kick to the face. Naruto rolled across the floor before flipping to his feet. "Damn... that hurt." He glanced around quickly and whistled. Gaara turned and seeing Naruto's predicament threw a shuriken which was then covered in sand. The armor side stepped the sand shuriken and started a new assault on Naruto.

The armor swung the mace over its head and Naruto rolled out of the way and pulled out a kunai. Naruto remembering Iruka had said about weapons readied for an attack. _A kunai is a piercing weapon... so maybe..._ Naruto thrusted his arm and the kunai went through the metal embedding it into the shoulder socket of the armor in a shower of sparks. Before Naruto could react the armor spun around and gave him a devastating back hand with its spiked gloves. Naruto rag dolled accosted the floor and with a groan returned to his feet.

Blood was dripping down his face from four large laceration on his left cheek. Naruto charged and the armor swung down with its mace. Naruto stopped short and when the mace hit the ground ran up its arm and flipped over it. Naruto ran and grabbed the sword pulling it from the marble. Naruto turned and froze seeing nothing there. He took a step back and bumped into something cold and hard.

Naruto spun around and he saw the armor making its swing. _Can't raise the sword... Nobody can stop this... not even Haku... _Naruto closed his eyes and awaited his fate when he heard a feminine scream of "**Hakke Kusho!" **Naruto's eyes shot open as a wave of chakra pommeled into the armor sending it flying. Naruto turned his head to see Hinata standing nearby a look of rage on her normally shy face. "No one touches Naruto-kun!" She shouted without a stutter before running forward after it. The armor had barely recuperated when Hinata started her attack.

Sending waves of chakra in high concentration she sliced through the armor relentlessly, each blow more deadlier than the next. She did a low spin kick and knocked it of its legs its mace flying away from it, and with one last cry she palm trusted it in the helmet and it collapsed inward. The suit of armor went still and the remaining suits fell lifeless to the floor. Hinata panted heavily before falling on to her hands and knee's. Naruto stared at Hinata in shock having never seen this side of her before, it was scary and somewhat arousing.

_Woah... Hinata's hot when she's angry... _Naruto's eyes widened and he shook his head._ Where the hell did that come from? _He wasn't given time to think about it when Sasuke appeared before him. "We need to talk..." Naruto's narrowed but Sasuke spoke first "But not now... Shino's outside and he's in bad shape, You do have a Med kit in that scroll right?" Naruto hearing this nodded. He pulled the scroll around and unrolled it. While looking for the seal he looked up. "Haku." Sasuke had a confused look go across his face which then turned to shock as ice began to rise up in front of him.

It took on the shape of a woman and the light flashed revealing the hunter-nin he had battled so long ago. "Y-you!?" She gave him a brief smile and turned to Naruto. "Haku, go check on Shino. Sasuke, you and Hinata take her to him." Naruto said as he handed Haku the Med kit. Hinata was about to go when Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder. "No, have Temari and Gaara go, they have seen Shino before and can point him out. WE need to talk..." Naruto stared at Sasuke with a hard look before nodding. "Temari, Gaara... go with Haku...Take the sword to... I think it's more than 100 yard's from here."

Temari then said "We can't leave you here alone! At least keep Gaara, I-" Gaara put a hand on her shoulder "Temari..." Gaara said cutting her off. "Let's go..." Gaara, with his sand, used it to make a sheath for the sword before walking away, Temari looking nervously at Naruto once before following with Haku at her side. As soon as they where out of sight Naruto set down the scroll and stood up.

"So... you chased me this far... Ba-chan must have promised you a lot if you've come all this way." Naruto said as he stared at Sasuke. "There's only one thing I'm getting out of this..." he said. They stared at each other for a moment before Naruto looked over to Hinata. "and what about you... and the other's... are you getting something special for coming after me?" he said his tone a little harsh. Hinata flinched and nodded. "Y-yes... It's what Sasuke's getting." There was a long silence until Naruto spoke.

"You've wasted your time... I'm not going back." Sasuke glared "Why!? What is so important that you would abandon the village, your home!?" Naruto flinched then glared "The village could give a damn if I was gone or not! No one would care!" Sasuke snarled, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. "I care! Hinata cares! we came all this way for you!" Naruto growled "Oh yeah? All you have ever seen me as is a dobe, a dead last! Why would you care!" Naruto shouted a twinge of red seeping into his eyes.

Sasuke then screamed tear streaming down his face. "Because you're my dobe! You're my friend!" Sasuke then said in a softer tone. "... I'm lost and alone... But you help me through the pain..." Naruto's eyes widened as he spoke. "You are my brother..." Naruto's eyes where shaking as Sasuke finished his special Haiku. "...I ...don't know why I forgot that promise Naruto... but I intend to keep it." Naruto looked down tears threatening to fall.

Hinata walked over to him and to his surprise wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Hinata..." She pressed her self harder against him and whispered. "You have always been my pillar of strength Naruto-kun..." She said without a stutter. "...You need to come home Naruto-kun... Your friends need you... Sasuke needs you..." She looked up into his crying eyes smiled "I need you..." She then stood up on her toe's and Naruto's eyes widened. "...I've always wanted to tell you Naruto... and I wish it didn't have to take you running away for me to be strong enough to say it..."

She pressed her lips to his and stayed like that for a moment before she pulled away. "I love you Naruto-kun..."Naruto stood there taking everything in. Hinata had returned her head to his shoulder and he realized he had wrapped his arms around her waist. Sasuke was by his side with a hand in his shoulder. Naruto looked between the two of them before he clenched his eyes shut.

"Damn it!" Naruto slipped out of Hinata's arm and away from them. "You... you just couldn't let me go could you... " Naruto said as whisp of red began to form around him. "You had to make this harder for me... Harder for me to let go..." Naruto's whisker marks began to darken and his canines elongated. "I thought I was leaving nothing behind..." Sasuke seeing this grabbed Hinata and put himself between her and Naruto. Naruto's eye's opened and crying red slitted eyes met there gazes.

"Now... I've got to make you understand... This isn't something you can change... Something you can stop..." Naruto reached into his hip pouches and pulled out two kunai. "Don't do this Naruto... " Sasuke begged as Hinata began to sob from behind him as Naruto slipped in to a stance. "Naruto-kun... please..." Naruto wiped the tears out of his eyes and whispered in a cold voice. "I'm sorry brother... Hina-chan... but this is the end of your chase..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OMG! Oh, yes I did! Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Well, that's it for chapter 6... I think I'll wait about a month before I update, you know, to build up the suspence Tee-Hee!.... Actually no... I can't do that... thats just to evil... I just won't update untill i get a total of 30 "Author" reviews, no Anonymous ones will count. So tell your friends tell to come read my story, I should have chapter 7 done by... tonight so... Hurry Hurry FTW!


	7. Chapter 7

War of Ages

Chapter 7: The choices we make

AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! The long awaited Chapter 7 is here! Just kidding about the Review thing... but I was hoping for a bunch... Sorry it took so freaking long but a fight like this takes some research and planing... and not the good type of research! T~T... oh well. There will no longer be any Hinata Stuttering unless I think it is needed and if any one would like for me to put up a list of Jutsu's just ask me. Anyway it is time feast upon the fruits of my labor!!! ENJOY!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Previously)

"Now... I've got to make you understand... This isn't something you can change... Something you can stop..." Naruto reached into his hip pouches and pulled out two kunai. "Don't do this Naruto... " Sasuke begged as Hinata began to sob from behind him as Naruto slipped in to a stance. "Naruto-kun... please..." Naruto wiped the tears out of his eyes and whispered in a cold voice. "I'm sorry brother... Hina-chan... but this is the end of your chase..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stared at two of his precious people, probably the most precious of them all. He mentally cursed that he would have to hurt them in order to protect them. _I can't believe it came to this... _Naruto thought as he steeled him self for this fight.**"Such is the way of the cursed hero..." **whispered the Kyuubi as Naruto drew on a very small piece of his power. Naruto charged forward and jumped into the air. Sasuke pushed hinata back and with a quick draw of his kunai he braced himself for Naruto's strike. The flying blonde crashed into him and caused him to skid back about three feet before they came to a stop. "Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as sparks began to fly off the clashing weapons. Naruto then with quick speed twisted hid wrist and Sasuke's body tilted forward because of the sudden loss of opposing force.

Naruto took this opportunity to raise his knee in to the Uchiha's stomach. Naruto was about to strike again when Hinata came from the side with a spin. Naruto barely moved his left shoulder to avoid a Jukken strike and with an awkward flip he jumped away and landed on all fours. Sasuke stood up getting through the pain in his stomach. "You should go get the others... Naruto isn't holding back." Hinata just shook her head and slipped back into her Jukken stance. "No... I'm not going to Let somebody else fight my fight..." Sasuke seeing this nodded then slipped into the Uchiha interceptor stance. "Fine... but be careful." Sasuke dashed forward and flipped into the air to deliver a heel drop kick.

Naruto stepped back and let the attack hit the floor. Sasuke, quick to his feet, came at Naruto with a flurry of punches. Naruto started to block and deflect most of the hits and his eyes flickered from each incoming punch with expert precision. _Damn it! He's just knocking away my attacks... _Sasuke thought before ducking and tried to uppercut Naruto. Naruto back flipped away and was about to counter when Hinata came at him with her own barrage of attacks. _Damn... there working together... while one recovers the other one attacks... I'll just have to make sure I take one out fast. _Naruto dodge a strike and rolled across the length of her arm before using the elbowing her in the back of her neck, one of the three blind spots Naruto had discovered about the Byakugun while fighting Neji.

(**A/N: "**Rolling across her arm"... sound weird, but think of it this way. You know how you roll down a hill? On your back, arms crossed, and you go sideways. Think of it that way, but standing up and Hinata's arm is the hill. Hopefully you understand and see how cool that was.)

Hinata tumbled forward and saw back begin to close in around her vision. _No... Not now... I can't... I won't. _Hinata pushed herself to her knee and with sweat beginning to fall down her face she slowly got to her feet as Sasuke decided to take things up a notch. Naruto turned to Sasuke just in time dash away from Hinata. Sasuke finished his last hand sign and shouted **"Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"** Suddenly Sasuke spewed out a giant fireball at Naruto who, with a dive and a roll, escaped the raging inferno. Naruto threw a kunai at Sasuke and he caught it. Sasuke then realized his mistake. "Fuck!" he tossed it into the air just in time to escape the explosive tag. It was then fire began to rain down on him. "What the hell!?" He jumped away and started slapping his shoulder to extinguish a small flame.

Naruto smirked "I added a torra. With that I get flames as well as the boom." Naruto laughed mentally that he learned a few things from the perverted sannin. Naruto not wanting Sasuke to recover from his attack charged forward and slammed a hard kick into his chest sending him flying. Sasuke rag-dolled across the floor until he crashed into a pile of the lifeless Guardians. Seeing a chance to take Naruto off guard he picked up one of the steel swords on the ground and rose to his feet. _I guess I have to thank my father for making me take Ken-jutsu lesson when I was younger..._

Naruto seeing Sasuke hold the sword with confidence wished he had a weapon as well. Naruto looked around him and noticed a similar sword next to him. He grabbed it an stood holding it in a way he had seen Zabuza hold his. _Look's like I'm going to have to improvise. _Naruto charged forward with began a quick flurry of sword strikes that sasuke deflected with ease. "Naruto we don't want to hurt you, please, tell us why your betraying the village, betraying your precious people!" Naruto growled and the swords clashed. "I have my reasons! Everything else doesn't matter! Your just... just collateral damage!" Naruto spun on his heel and back handed Sasuke away.

"Don't talk like we mean nothing to you!" Sasuke shouted as he recovered. Naruto let out a pained growl and dashed forward. He was just about to attack when he felt a presence behind him. He spun to the left and found Hinata upon him a strained look on her face. Naruto was struck in the shoulder and the in three other spots before he flipped away. Naruto looked down at his left arm and cursed. He gritted his teeth and knew that things just got harder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara walked out of the Temple first and spotted the group of Kanoha Shinobi. Gaara walked forward slowly and two sets of eyes locked onto him. Ten-Ten was Already to her feet a kunai held sideways in her mouth a small sickle in one hand and a dagger in the other. Shikamaru was already in the process of making hand signs when he noticed it. "Ten-Ten stand down... he's not here to fight... if he was... well... its to troublesome to bring up." Shikamaru said as he relaxed. Ten-Ten reluctantly relaxed but kept her eyes the sand-nin. Temari soon walked out with Haku, the sword now resting on her back and the scroll in her arms. As they got closer Temari smiled as she saw Ten-Ten "Well... looks like the Panda is here." Ten-Ten Growled at temari and was about to retaliate when Haku crouched down near Shino and she clenched the dagger in her fist.

"It's okay..."she said disarmingly "I'm a friend of Naruto-kun..." Shino seemed to relax at that and so did Ten-Ten. Haku unsealed the medical supplies from the kit and placed them out in front of her before making hand signs that where familiar to Ten-Ten. Slowly Haku's hand emitied a green chakra and she ran them across the length of Shino's body. "Okay... I can mend and replace the bone... but it will hurt... there is also some muscle damage in your back and you have some ruptured blood vessels... wait... what is..." Haku's voice trailed of as she looked hi in the eyes. "There are hollow tracks all inside your body..." Shino looked towards Shikamaru and Shikamaru then said "Have you ever heard of the Aburame?" Haku nodded then looked at Shino. "Well I'll have to be more precise then so i don't close any of them by mistake. Shino's eyes shined with understanding.

Haku slowly unzipped his jacket and with a small shard of ice that she formed in her hand sliced open the mesh shirt underneath. She spread the cloth slowly and her hands began to glow again. She then ran her hands across his abs and chest and Shino shivered. She looked at his face and couldn't tell wither it was her touching him like this or if it was the fact she was made out of ice that caused that to happen. "Sorry... I'm kinda cold." Shino just nodded slowly trying to keep his body still. Afew moments lator she let out a sigh and you could see the mist that escaped her mouth. "Your bones should be healed but don't move so much just yet, I still need to clean dress the less serious wounds." As she began to sort through the medical supplies in front of her Shikamaru spoke.

"Hey, could you look at my ankle... I think it might be broken in more than one place." Haku looked up at his ankle and seeing the swelling encased it with a thin layer of ice. "That should hold you till I'm done." Shikamaru just stared at his ankle and then tapped it and sighed. "Troublesome blonde and his strange friends..." He was suddenly silenced when there was an explosion from within the temple. "Ah shit, Hurry up we need to get inside as soon as possible." Shikamaru said as he tried to get to his feet. It was then that sand rose up from beneath him and made a floating chair for him, the same happened to Shino except he was still laying down his upper body tilted slightly upward as to stop him from having to move his body. "We'll get the little things taken care of fully once this is over lets go." Shikamaru said as Gaara began to head back to the temple.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto dodge another attack and with the butt of his sword hit Sasuke in the jaw and sent him stumbling back. Hinata dashed in front of him and with determination clear on her face she said "Your in range of my divination..." Naruto's eyes widened as he knew what Hinata was about to do. She charged forward Byakugun Flaring as she began to strike. Hinata hit with the first set of strikes and Naruto smiled. _She really improved... _The next set of strikes came and he felt that one by one all his tenketsu where being sealed. "**Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!**" It was then that she finished that last of the strikes and sent Naruto flying backwards into a wall and it was shattered sending a dust cloud into the air. Hinata let out a sigh and fell to her knee's gasping for breath. Sasuke sighed and walked over to her. "You did the right thing Hinata... its over now..."

(**A/N: **Yeah, she used the 64-palms. I thought it was cool and if you don't like it, tough...)

Hinata nodded and looked sadly at the dust cloud. _Forgive me Naruto-kun..._ Sasuke was about to make his way over to him when he suddenly felt a sense of dread. _What the hell is that... could it be..._ His thought was cut off as a primal roar sent the scattered the dust and knocked Sasuke off his feet. When the dust finally settled Naruto was covered in a thin layer of red chakra. He was crouched with his clawed hands digging into the marble floor, his red slitted eyes glowing. "RRRRRRRRAAAAAA..." Sasuke quickly activated his Sharingun and all three camas appeared. "Hinata...Get the hell out of here.." Was all Sasuke said as he felt the curse mark on his neck respond to his chakra and black marks began to cover hid body. He felt the dark emotions try and overcome him but he shook them away as a stronger emotion took control.

(Another **A/N: **They are **NOT** at the power levels they we're at when they clashed at the valley, Naruto is just covered in a **thin** outline of Kyuubi's chakra, while Sasuke is just at his curse mark level **1**. Just to clear things up. Ty)

Hinata feeling the sheer power coming off them knew that she needed to get away and fast. With one last look at Naruto and Sasuke she got to her feet and ran to the find the others. As she ran she couldn't help but be afraid, afraid for her love and his brother.

Sasuke glared deep into Naruto's eyes and said "Naruto..." Naruto's only response was to charge forward with amazing speed and swing his fist. Sasuke seeing where it would go side stepped and brought his leg up to kick the blonde. Naruto seeing this grabbed a hold of the incoming appendage and did a spin on it. Sasuke received a kick to his face and went flying backwards until he landed on the wall. He quickly flashed through hand signs and shouted **"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" **Small fireballs flew at Naruto in rapid succession and Naruto flipped and dodged as they kept coming. Naruto then pulled out a shuriken from his hip pouch and threw it.

He quickly made hand signs and shouted **"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Suddenly the single shuriken became one thousand and began to rain on the Uchiha. Sasuke was quick use his Kunai to deflect the incoming projectiles. As the rain of shuriken stopped he jumped off the wall and charged Naruto. He came in with a kick and Naruto blocked it with his arm. Sasuke, still in the air, twisted around and punched Naruto in the face sending the blonde back.

Before Naruto could recover he charged in again when he landed on his feet and kicked Naruto into the air. Naruto was then hit with a series of kicks and punches until Sasuke came down with one last kick. "Last one, **Shishi Rendan!" **Hit the ground and quickly flipped away. Sasuke as he landed on the ground then reached into his hip pouch and threw two kunai's each with a string of high grade ninja wire tied around them.

Naruto dodged them and was about to attack when the kunai's suddenly wrapped the ninja wire around him. Sasuke made several hand signs before shouting. **"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!"** Sasuke sent streams of fire along a length of both the cords and Naruto was then engulfed in fire. Naruto growled and flexing his muscles, snapped the cord and jumped away. The fires soon disappeared leaving Naruto unscratched with only his clothes burnt.

While Sasuke dropped the flaming wire Naruto created a single kage bunshin. Naruto out stretched his hand and with the help of his clone began to form his strongest attack. Sasuke seeing this went through the five necessary hand signs before channeling chakra into his left hand. At once both attacks flared to life. The clone disappeared and a the red-tinted sphere was swirling in his hand. Sasuke was illuminated by the light coming off from his personal lighting bolt. They glared at each other and then charged forward. Naruto dashed with amazing speed and he readied himself for the clash. "Sasuke!" The Uchiha bolted forward his Sharingun spinning "Naruto!"

"**Rasengan**!" Naruto shouted as he trusted his arm forward, the wind screaming as if the attack was ripping it apart. Sasuke thrusted his arm at the same moment and the sound of a thousand chirping birds changed to the sound of a million screeching falcons. "**Chidori**!" The two attacks met with a thunderous clash that resonated through the walls of the temple. The ground shook and the pieces of the Guardians and the discarded weapons rattled across the marble floor. The lighting from the Calder branched out form the clashing attacks sending small whisp of lightning out in random directions. One clipped the right side of Naruto's face and he winced. _This needs to stop before the attacks become unstable._

(Again **A/N: **Okay, I figure that if they can change the freaking land scape when they fought at the valley, I think it is only appropriate that they can make things rattle at the power level they are using now.)

With that thought Naruto pulled back his left arm and clenched his hand into a fist. Sasuke, because of the lingering effects of the tunnel vision from using the Calder didn't notice Naruto swing his arm around. The result was Sasuke being hit in the right cheek and sent flying away, his Calder fading from the loss of concentration. He skidded across the ground and propped himself on his elbows. Naruto with quick reaction dispelled his Rasengan and jumped in the air drawing a kunai. He landed on Sasuke's mid section and pressed the blade to The Uchiha's neck.

"Sasuke... leave... NOW!" Naruto shouted as he crouched down glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke coughed "We can't leave here without you Naruto..." Naruto growled "Don't give me that "I can't leave you behind" shit..."Sasuke then cracked a smirk. "Besides that... We only had a one way ticket here Naruto... we really can't leave unless you help us with your Konbi Henge... so either you help us and return to Kanoha... or you leave us here to die..." Naruto's farrel demeanor cracked and Sasuke knew that he had one chance to get out of this fight.

"Naruto... we can continue to fight like this and end up killing one another, do you want to causing everyone more pain... cause Hinata more pain?" Naruto's face softened as the thought ran through his mind. "or we can help each other... and stop this meaningless violence?" Naruto after a moment sighed and rolled over to the side and laid next to Sasuke. Sasuke sighed in relief and the two just rested there in silence.

"...You know what teme..." Naruto asked as Kyuubi's chakra faded. Sasuke's curse mark deactivated along with his Sharingun. "What...dobe?" He asked in reply. Naruto chuckled. "I think we broke the temple..." Sasuke after a moment laughed "You know what... I think your right..." The two began to laugh before the sound of rushing foot steps came to their ears.

"Naruto, Sasuke!" They both looked up to see their companion rushing to their sides. Hinata slidd over on to her knees and stopped right next to Naruto. "Your okay..." She said relived after she looked him over with worried eyes. Naruto smiled "Eh, could have been worse..." he closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Ten-Ten looked Sasuke over as she knelt by his side. "You okay?" Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes. "Yeah...the dobe sure can punch..." Shikamaru in his floating sand chair looked the pair over. "You two are so troublesome... we rushed over here for nothing." Their only reply was to lift up their arms and flip off Shikamaru at the same time. After a moment of silence everyone began to laugh at Shikamaru's stunned expression.

After a moment Naruto rose to his feet as did Sasuke. "So..." Sasuke began to say. Naruto let out a sigh and nodded his head. _How should I approach this... _Naruto asked the Kyuubi. **"Well... I think something strait to the point would work"** Naruto after a moment began to strip of the upper part of his clothes and Hinata blushed at this. Naruto grinned at that and once his upper body was void of clothes he began to channel chakra into the seal on his stomach. The seal appeared and Naruto looked at the Kanoha retrieval team.

"To put it in the simplest way... I'm a jinchuuriki..." At this Sasuke's, Ten-Ten's, and Hinata's mouths dropped. "I'm the prison of the Kyuubi no Kitsune... and the reason why I left is become I have to amass an army of creatures from another world to fight a evil that could put all the bijuu combined to shame, then I Have got to get every Shinobi village to band together with my army to fight this evil before it can destroy both worlds and kill everything and everyone." Naruto said as if he was talking about an everyday thing.

**"I didn't mean that strait forward..."** Kyuubi muttered as Naruto looked at the shocked faces of everyone of his fellow leaf-nins. Their was a long silence before Sasuke began to speak. "So... Your telling me... you left the village to save the world- "two worlds" Naruto cut in. "Two worlds... and you're the container of the most powerful Demon known to man..." Naruto nodded. "Yep..." The silence continued on before Hinata walked over to Naruto's side. "...So... that is why you are treated harshly by those in the village?" Naruto looked down at her and nodded "It got better after I kicked Gaara's ass during the invasion... but yeah." Before he knew it Hinata was crying into his chest and she was clutching on to him. "I promise Naruto-Kun... never to see you as anything different than the boy I fell in love with..." Naruto smiled and a tear escaped his eye. "Thank you Hina-chan..."

"Moronic idiots..." Ten-Ten muttered. "To stupid to see a Human being and not a monster." Shikamaru just gave shino a look and Shino nodded. "Well... if it's any conciliation to you Naruto... Me and Shino kinda figured that you where the container sense the Chunnin Exam and we don't think any different of you." Naruto smiled at them and nodded. It was then Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Teme?" Sasuke just sighed and walked over to Naruto and Hinata. "Demon Container or not... you're my brother... and I'll always see you that way." He then wrapped a single arm around Naruto and Naruto smiled. "I guess we should be getting ready..." Sasuke said with a grin. Ten-Ten nodded and Haku said "I"ll finish up your friends." As everyone began to do things Naruto looked at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. "Get ready for what?" Shikamaru then sighed "Isn't it obvious..." Naruto shook his head. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, pulled out a scroll from his jacket and began to write in it.

Naruto frowned "What are you writing?" Shikamaru looked up slightly annoyed. "It's a message to Tsunade-sama." At this Naruto's eyebrow raised. Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "Naruto..." Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Can't you guess what's happening?" Naruto thought about it and then his other eyebrow shot up. "Oh..." Naruto then looked at Sasuke. "Are you guys sure you wan't to do this?" Sasuke nodded. "Like it or not Dobe...we're coming with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well... That's that. hope you enjoyed and laters.


	8. Chapter 8

War of Ages

Chapter 8: Enter The Blasted Lands

Chapter 8 is here and I wrote it within 3 hours. Its kinda short but its needed to be short so chapter nine can be long.... Okay I have gotten a couple of PM's about explaining Haku Fully so I will do it here. Haku is dead. Her soul is bound to Zabuza's sword. She can use her bloodline and her jutsu's, plus the medical jutsus. She is able to make a single ice bunshin and using her bloodline manipulate it while she inhabits it. So in a way she is possessing her Bunshin and taking control of it to give her a physical form. The Bunshin is really an ice sculpture and looks like one until it is possessed by Haku. By bending the light with the ice, Haku can make the bunshin actually look her when she was alive. That is my explanation of Haku. ENJOY!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he had to get another replacement vest sense Sasuke had burnt his beyond use. This time it was a dark red and he wore a simple black shirt underneath. He also changed into a pair of Ambu style Battle Dress Uniform pants. He wore the same black sandals he had on and it was when he was changing he saw he was still wearing the weights he had gotten from Gai and Lee before he left. He noticed he was already up to 25 pound on each limb for a total 100 pounds extra weight. It was when he tied on his headband that he noticed how every one else had changed.

Shino after he was able to move without much pain, had asked him if he had any spare clothes he could have, and after unrolling his large scroll he had pointed out everything he had bought. Shin after a moment decided to take a red sleeveless shirt and a Shinobi mask similar to Kakashi's. He had chosen to leave his damaged jacket behind and would try a new choice of wardrobe that the Aburame had not tried because of their condition. After looking through the wreckage of the "Fury" he discovered his glasses where nowhere to be found and he would have to go on without them.

Shikamaru after he was able to walk again walked out of the temple and using a teleportation jutsu sent the message that they would be going with Naruto and that they would not return until Naruto was brought home. He too decided to change his appearance by taking some a pair of the Guardian's shin guards and strapping them on. He also took one of the Lances on the ground, it's length would be a great combination with his Kage Mane no Jutsu. Besides that he looked pretty much the same.

Ten-Ten looked the same as well but had left her hair down sense her hair ties had been blown away from the rushing air when they had gone over the edge of the water. It was Sasuke who had decided to trade his white shorts for a pair of Naruto's black pants. He also got rid of his blue shirt and whore a black vest with a fishnet under shirt under it. He decided to copy Naruto by adding another hip pouch to his waist and he decided to take the sword he had fought with earlier sense it would come in handy later. Hinata decided that she was comfortable with what she had on, but Shin and Ten-Ten knew it was to hide her ever growing chest from Naruto until a later time.

Gaara had taken a single spiked shoulder guard from one of the Guardians and strapped it to himself. beside's that he put on a pair of fingerless glove that he gad gotten from Naruto's scroll. His sister choose to remain the same. Haku on the other hand found she could manipulate her ice bunshin to take the form of herself when she was wearing her hunter-nin outfit which only caused sasuke to shudder at the memories of the bridge battle. Naruto noticed at once that they where ready for the journey.

Naruto really couldn't believe that they had chosen to come with him, if anything he would have expected them to say how stupid he was for thinking he could actually pull this off. When he asked if they we're really sure about this Hinata simply replied "Naruto-kun... I have already gone over the edge of the world for you... I think its safe to say I'll go to another world for you as well..." The rest said similar things except for Shikamaru who said "It would be to troublesome to not go..." Naruto rolled his eyes as he thought about that. It was while he was reminiscing that he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his right arm. He looked to see Hinata at his side. He smiled and she smiled back.

"Ready, dobe?" Sasuke said as he appeared on his Naruto's left. Naruto Shrugged "As ready as I'll ever be..." Naruto looked at the other and they all nodded to him. He then slipped put of Hinata's grip and walked over to the pedestal in the center of the room. Somehow it and the ring of carved marble behind it had escaped without damage from the fight he had with Sasuke. As he walked over to it he looked at the orb in the center of the pedestal. _So... I just touch it right? or is their going to be more of those tin cans? _Naruto asked the Kyuubi as he examined the orb. **"Yes, and there should be no more Guardians to ruin another vest."** Naruto almost chuckled at the Kyuubi's joke but decided against it, he had yet to tell anyone that he was capable of talking with his prisoner. Naruto put his hand on the glowing orb and after a moment the ring began to shudder.

Naruto watched as strange glowing red markings began to appear on the ring. After a moment the air within the ring began to ripple with power until finally there was a flash. When the light disappeared Naruto was gazing at a vertical red whirlpool. "Hmm... I guess that explains the name of the temple..." Naruto said to no one in particular. He cautiously walked over to it and stopped only two feet away. The others joined his side as Naruto raised his hand to touch the swirling red portal. As his fingers touched it they slipped through and Naruto gasped. "It... It feels like water..." Naruto pushed his arm through and then pulled it back. he looked at the others and said "I think its safe."

Naruto was about to walk through when Ten-Ten laughed with excitement and rushed passed him dragging a shocked Sasuke through the portal by his wrist. Naruto stared at the rippling whirlpool and then looked at the other with surprise. "Did anyone else see that coming?" The others shook their heads, similar looks of shock on their faces. Shikamaru just sighed and walked past Naruto with Shin and Gaara close behind. Haku walked through and Temari did as well. Naruto pouted as everyone went through. "No fair... everyone went through before me..." Hinata who was sill by his side giggled at Naruto's childish antics and then said "Hurry up Naruto-kun." Hinata jumped through the portal and Naruto smiled. "Oh well it can't be helped."

Naruto was about to walk through when he felt something behind him. Turning around he saw that everything had reverted back to its original state. The Guardian stood proudly around the dome shaped room and nothing seemed out of place except for a couple of the Guardians that had things taken from them, the floor and walls where unscratched and looked as if they had remained untouched by Naruto and his companions. "What the..." Naruto then noticed walking down the hall way in the distance was the retreating figure of a woman in loose fitting robes. _Who was that... _Naruto thought. There was a chuckle from within his mind and Kyuubi said **"It's just the owner of this temple... come to fix my Grandfather's gift to her."** Naruto stared at the figure with awe. _That was..._ Before Naruto could think any further on this he felt a hand grab the back of his vest. "Come on dobe!" Sasuke said as he reached through from the other side and pulled Naruto through the portal.

As the portal closed with the sound of a crashing wave a cloaked figure joined the other and said _**"Looks like they are well on their way...". **_The woman turned to The cloaked figure and nodded as she walked down he hall. "Yes... it would seem you have picked worthy Hero's to save both of worlds... You are on your way to redemption Saigo..." said the woman. _**"It is only right that I send Nine heroes to Makai from this world sense I took the Nine from their world."**_ Said Saigo as he stopped walking. _**"If you would excuse me Kami-sama I have to prepare for their arrival in Anthlum."**_Kami nodded and said "Of course... I still have to make preparations with the Shimigami myself..." And with that Kami vanished in a swirl of white light. Saigo stood there looking at where she had vanished. _**"Let us hope that my past folly will not eventually bite us in the rear..."**_ Saigo then left in a cloud shadows.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was writing a report when in a poof of smoke a scroll appeared on her desk. Seeing that it was from the retrieval team she opened it immediately.

_Dear Tsunade-sama,_

_I, Shikamaru Nara, must inform you that Naruto Uzumaki has indeed left the village._

Tsunade's chest clenched as she read that line. She held back the pain that was threatening to tear her apart and continued to read on.

_However, Naruto has left under circumstances that require him to preform certain task in order to keep not only Konoha but all the elemental nations safe. It is here that I must inform you that we too are joining Naruto who is in the company of Gaara and Temari no Subaku of Suna, and another unidentified girl named Haku. We will no longer be sending anymore messages and will not be able to receive messages. Do not bother sending Hunter-nin or an Ambu retrieval team, they will never be able to reach us. Until a later date, we are no longer capable of fulfilling our duties as Shinobi of the Leaf. Inform our parent's that we are either missing in action, Nuke-nin, or preferably on a classified long term A-ranked mission. We will return, that is Naruto's promise to you._

_Until we return home, Shikamaru Nara, chunnin of Konoha _

Tsunade's hands where shaking, She could not tell wither to be relived or worried. After a moment she did the only thing that would come to mind. "Shizune!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stumbled backwards and fell on his rear after Sasuke pulled him through. He looked up just in time to see the portal close, from this side it was blue. Naruto grumbled and rose to his feet. He looked around and noticed then they where in a smiler temple, except it was made out of black marble instead of white. Naruto turned around and saw that the walls where lined with Guardians as well. "Looks like we'll have to fight these things if when we want to go home." Naruto said as he walked over to Gaara. He noticed that Gaara's usually emotionless face was filled with relief. "Gaara?" He Turned to Naruto and gave him a smile "Its quiet..." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What?" Gaara sighed "Shukaku... He's not bothering me... he's quiet..."

**"Its because we're home... "** said the Kyuubi as he felt the same feelings the Shukaku was feeling. Naruto nodded then said "Gaara don't let this get to your head... Just because its quiet doesn't mean you can relax we don't know what we're going to find here." Gaara seemed to snap out of his happiness and nodded, his face still showing that he was mildly happy. Naruto turned to the others "Come on lets go." With that Naruto began to walk away and the others followed close behind. As they walked through the candle lit hallway Sasuke walked up over to Naruto. "Hey... uhh I've been wondering..." Naruto turned his head to Sasuke "hmm?" Sasuke looked over to Haku and then asked "How is Haku alive..." Naruto then started to explain about Haku while behind them the others got into there own conversation.

They soon arrived at the temple doors and Sasuke pushed against the door on the left with his body and it refused to move. Shikamaru and Shin then pushed along with Sasuke and it still refused to move. **"Foolish children... only one with essence from Makai"** Kyuubi said with a laugh. Naruto smiled as an idea popped into his mind. "Stand aside weaklings and let a real man open this door." Sasuke glared at him and then smirked "Fine... Guys let the "Man" open the door?" As the three got out of Naruto's way he gave Hinata a wink. He ran up to her and lifted her up in his arms before walking towards the door. "N-Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" she said in surprise as a splash of crimson colored her face "Let's consider it practice for later." Naruto said and made her blush even more.

When Naruto was just two feet away from the door he raised his leg and proceded to kick right on the crack between the doors. The result was instantaneous. The doors flew open easily and slammed against the marble stoppers with a loud bang. Naruto turned around to face the others and he grinned before carrying a shocked Hinata over the threshold and out on to the temple grounds. Sasuke's right eye twitched and he grumbled as he walked out of the temple, the others close behind. Naruto's jaw dropped as he looked upon the land scape before him.

The temple sat on top of a huge hill and was almost exactly the same except the design of the dragon was that of a wingless wrym and it was carved out of blue marble. The garden like before held many beautiful plants and trees that he had never seen before small channels fed water to the plants and trees, but it was what was out side of the walls that surrounded the temple that made him stair wide eyed. The sky was blood red and the land was barren and desolate beyond the garden that surrounded the temple. "What is this accursed place?" Temari whispered as she walked over to Naruto's side. The winds kicked up small dust clouds and swayed the branches of the few dead trees he could see in the distance.

_Kyuubi... what is this place? _Naruto asked the fox as he gazed across the barren plains. **"This my kit, is the Blasted Lands... A barren waste that surrounds this temple... It is a Natural defense that keeps those with bad intentions from reaching this holy spot blessed by Kami."** The Kyuubi said as he saw through Naruto's eye's. Naruto let Hinata down as she activated her Byakugan and looked over the land "I don't see anything..." she said her voice barely above a whisper. Naruto scratched the back of his neck. _Okay... where do we go from here? _The Kyuubi then flashed an image of a stone building carved out of the side rocky outcropping. **"This is an outpost used by a group of kitzune rangers. If we can get to there getting out of these lands will be easy."** said the fox as he then showed Naruto the way in his mind.

**"You'll have to travel over the plains to a small outcropping you should camp there for the night. Then you will continue through the waste and into a gorge. You will need to be very careful there, who knows what type of fell beasts luck within its shadows. After you pass the gorge you will need to camp at another outcropping, but this one has a cave you sleep in. From there its only another half days journey to the out post."** As Kyuubi finished his mental journey Naruto realized the others had been watching him and trying to get his attention. Naruto turned to them and said "Lets hurry up and get ready otherwise we're not going anywhere till mourning."

He sat his scroll down and said "Their are lots of supplies in here... 10,000 Ryo's worth... so were going to have to spit it up into 9 equal portions so that we all can carry a medium sized scroll because seriously... not only am I tired of being pack mule but if this scroll where to get damaged it would destroy a five years worth of shinobi supplies." When he said that he unrolled the scroll and said "Ten-Ten I'll need your help in making new storage seals so get the sealing supplies from the scroll. I'm going to have a lot of Kage bunshins separating supplies and things. Temari and Hinata I'll need you to help with the clothes. Take whatever you need from my Konoichi section." As he said this Temari raised an eyebrow. "Konoichi section... why do you have female Shinobi equipment?" At this Sasuke said "No don't!" Naruto was already in a poof of smoke. When the smoke cleared he sighed in relief.

Naruto stood there in his female self fully clothed and said "As you can see... when I use this jutsu my clothes don't change to fit my needs." she emphasized her point by tugging at her lose fitting clothes. "So if I am in need of shinobi equipment while in this state I have them." Naruko poofed away revealing Naruto and he was just about to continue giving instructions when temari asked a question he dreaded. "Why don't you henge your clothes to fit when you henge?" Naruto sighed and mumbled.

"What?" Temari asked. Naruto groaned and mumbled "Because... its not a henge..." But before Temari could ask what he ment Naruto continued to give out instructions.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**One and a half hours later...**_

Naruto smiled as he had two medium sized scroll on his lower back instead of having one huge monster scroll. He looked at the others who had similar scrolls on their backs. "Ready to go?" he asked. The other's looked confusedly at him. "Hinata can't see a single sign of anything out there how are we supposed to know if we are going the right way." Naruto after a moment said "I'm going to get us out of here... I promise." At hearing this everyone knew that Naruto would do what he said, or die trying.

"Which way do we go?" Hinata asked. As she shifted on her feet. Naruto pointed to the north west and said "That way..." Naruto looked out into the distance. "We're going to go that way..." And with that said he then started to walk away towards their first destination with the other's soon behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's that. i hope you have enjoyed this chapter and review if you need to comment on something. Oh and as Mask wearing friend of mine pointed out, Naruto learned Shuriken Kage bunshin on his own. I mean Seriously your doing the Kage bunshin but on s Shuriken not on yourself. Gaara will be kicking so much ass in the next chapter as well as others. So... as others. So... yeah.


	9. Chapter 9

War of Ages

Chapter 9: Attack of the Sayter...

**Warning: This Chapter will live up to the story's M Rating**

**M Rated Content: Foul Language and some Blood and Gore.**

Chapter 9 is here. Thanks for fixing my mistake on the words sense and since. Okay I have a request of my fellow Authors and Readers. I will be having Naruto and the group going into a populated area very soon, and I have spent a lot of time already coming up with OC's, but I don't have enough as it is. So I would like to ask some of you if you would like to make an OC that will be featured in this story and others if you would allow. I will give full credit to every OC submitted to their creators and have your Names listed on the bottom of the chapter's that your OC appears in. I will be taking bio sheets of OC for the next 2 to 3 chapters. Mind you this is completely Voluntary. If I receive no submit's no one will be blamed. It just means it will be longer for me to post that chapter when it comes to it. I will have a preset Bio sheet on the bottom of this chapter, all you have to do is copy and paste it, then fill it out and send it back. Thank you for reading and please enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he walked across the barren land. He wiped the sweat of his face and looked behind him. Hinata was resting on his back as he carried her. She had gotten exhausted after walking about forty miles in the heat of the sun, which had set a mile or two ago. In total they had gone about fifty miles from the temple and its was now just a spec on the horizon. Night was falling and the heat of the day was slowly dissipating. He turned to the others and saw the state they where in. The looked tired and worn out. looking back he looked out into the distance and asked. _How much farther Kyuubi... _There was a brief silence and the fox replied. **"It's only another two or three miles from here kit, soon you and your friends can rest."** Naruto let out a sigh of relief and continued on.

After another two miles they soon arrived at their destination. The outcropping rose up out of the ground and hung over slightly and would give protection from most of the nature's elements. Naruto turned to the other's and said "We'll stop here for the night then we will continue in the mourning." Shikamaru gave a heavy sigh and whispered a thanks to Kami. Naruto walked over to the out cropping and carefully laid Hinata down on the ground and put her head in his lap so she wouldn't get to dirty. Sasuke, Shino, set up a trap field, it may be a barren land but even flowers can grow in the desert." Sasuke nodded and began to take one of the scrolls of his back. Naruto then looked to Ten-Ten and Temari. "You two... look for some dead wood we can use to make a fire." Temari nodded and walked away followed by Ten-Ten.

Turning to Gaara Naruto spoke. "Gaara, I know you can't go to sleep and I am very sorry to ask you this, but could you take watch for tonight? I think everyone is to tired to make shifts." Gaara nodded and jumped up on to the top of the outcropping. Naruto looked over to Shikamaru and said "You think you can set up the tents by yourself?" Shikamaru shook his head. Naruto nodded and said "Haku, please help Shika set up the tents." Ice rose up from the ground and she appeared. "Of course Naruto-kun." as they got to work Naruto looked down at Hinata. She looked very tired and he brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. Her face flushed as he did that. Slowly her eye's fluttered open and she looked up at him sleepily. "Hey their sunshine..." She smiled and yawned and Naruto couldn't help but smile at how cute that looked.

Soon everything was done and they sat in a circle around the fire. Shino sat closest as he stirred the ladle in the small pot of boiling stew. Everyone was glad that Naruto had actually bought a variety of Shinobi rations instead of the simple bar form that tasted like burnt cabbage. After a while Shino pulled the ladle to his mouth and took a brief sip. after a moment he looked to everyone and nodded. Soon everyone had a bowl of the chunky stew. Naruto quickly filled another bowl and jumped up to the top of the outcropping. Gaara turned to him and Naruto held out the bowl and a pair of chopsticks. Gaara took it with a nod and looked out into the distance. "Do you feel it as well Naruto?" Naruto after a moment said "Yeah... somebody or something is watching us..."

Gaara nodded. "I created a sand eye not that long ago and sent it out to look. After it got about 60 yards out it was destroyed... by what I can not say..." Naruto frowned at this. "I'll have several kage bunshin's running patrols around the camp, if you spot them before they do flare your chakra." Gaara nodded and sat down as he ate. Naruto jumped down and sat next to the others. Everyone ate in relative silence until Naruto looked up at the sky. "Woah..." Everyone hearing the interruption of silence looked to Naruto then looked up themselves. They had similar reactions as they saw the sight above them. Their eyes where greeted with the sight of three moons. One was large and had a reddish tint to it. The second largest was about the half as big and the first, it was actually smooth looking with no visible blemishes on its green tinted surface.

The last moon was the size of the moon back in their world and was probably only one fourth the size of second moon. It was a pale baby blue color and like the second moon looked to be scratch less. As they stared Kyuubi let out a faint hum in Narrate's mind. It was a peaceful hum and Naruto could help but give a sigh of content. They continued to stare until Sasuke said "That has got to be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen..." Naruto only nodded before he looked back at his stew. "We should hurry up and finish eating. We'll need to have all our strength for tomorrow. Hearing that everyone nodded and began to eat again.

Naruto was chewing a small hunk of meat when he began to think about a certain cloaked figure. _Saigo Hogo... Final protection... Who exactly is he... _Naruto was in deep thought that he was caught off guard when Shino poured some more stew into his bowl. Naruto looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks..." Shino nodded and sat down to eat. Narrate stared at shino and couldn't believe how much clothes makes a difference. without his glasses you could actually see emotion on his usually passive face. Without the jacket you could see some of the small holes that riddled his body and how occasionally one of his Kikai bugs would scurry out of one and into another.

Naruto after a eating the contents of the stew slurped up the rest of the broth. He set the bowl down with the others and was about to put the lid on the stew pot when slowly on a cloud of sand Gaara's bowl hovered near him. Naruto looked up and Gaara asked "May I have another?" He nodded and poured some of the stew into the bowl. Gaara nodded "Thank you..." The bowl hovered up to meet him and he soon sat down to enjoy another portion. Narrate looked around at the others and said "Let's call it a night, we have a another hard day ahead of us tomorrow." Everyone nodded and stood up, they dusted themselves off and slowly began to head for gender specific tents. Shino and Shikamaru climbed into one tent and Sasuke climbed into another that he would be sharing with him.

The girls climbed into another and before Hinata climbed in she turned to him. "Good night Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled and replied "Sleep well Hina-chan." She smiled with a slight blush and climbed into the tent. When they we're out of sight Naruto created 20 bunshin. "Alright, I want three groups of five to circle around the camp in a triangle formation, the other five, henge into some rocks and position your selves around the camp." They all nodded began to do their designated job. With one last long look across the horizon he slipped into his tent and awaited sleep to take him.

In the distance just out of the range of Gaara's vision seven pairs of silver slitted eyes looked between each other before retreating to the north west.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The next mourning...**_

Gaara watched as the sun rose from the east and slowly illuminated the plains. After a brief moment he knew that what ever had been watching them had long since gone. Naruto's clones seeing no reason to continue patrolling then searched the ground to look for traces of what had been watching them. Gaara let out a slight yawn and then shook his head. _Why am I so tired all of the sudden... _There was some noise in the back of his head and he raised an eyebrow. The noise continued for a moment then stopped. _What was that... _Gaara's thoughts where cut short when a Naru-clone shouted. "Gaara!" Gaara got to his feet and quickly ran to the Naru-clone's side. "I think what ever was watching us was on horse back... all that is here now are hoof marks and nothing else." Gaara knelt down and examined the hoof marks and frowned. "These aren't horse tracks... they almost look like... goat hooves."

The Naru-clone scratched his chin with a confused expression. "Goat's... but goats have small hooves these things are about the size of my fist." Gaara nodded. Then stood up. "I'm going to wake you up... stay alert and keep watch for anything strange." With that said Gaara began to run to the tents. After slipping past the trap field he walked over to Naruto's tent and pulled the flap open. "Naruto..." The blonde groaned and then sat up sluggishly. With eyes closed he faced his head in the general direction of Gaara's voice. "Hmm...what is it Gaara?" Gaara then reported the findings of himself and the clone. Naruto opened his eyes and then said "Okay... I know for sure that whatever was out their was no goat..." Gaara nodded. "What shall we do now?"

Naruto looked over to Sasuke who was sound asleep and said "We'll let the others sleep a bit more... you and me on the other hand will take down the trap field and reheat what's left of the stew for breakfast." Gaara nodded and walked away. Naruto reached over for his vest and slipped it on before climbing out of the tent. Naruto along with Gaara quickly started dismantling the trap field and after sealing the traps away in Sasuke's scroll got the fire going again and started to heat up the stew. It was the smell of cooking food that roused the others from their sleep. Slowly one by one they all walked out of the tents and came to partake of the stew.

As they finished eating the sealed away the empty pot and bowls and then dismantled the tents. When the last one was sealed Naruto said we better go while the sun is still low." The other's nodded began to walk behind Naruto. As they walked away from the outcropping Naruto suddenly remembered the clones that where still standing around a couple of yards away. He dispelled them as they walked over the crest of a hill and the information from the previous night flowed through his brain. He looked ahead towards the horizon and could faintly see a dark crack in the surface of the earth. _Is that the gorge? _Naruto asked the Kyuubi. The Fox gave a mental nod and Naruto was satisfied with the response.

As they walked Shino noticed a strange insect flying in the air. "Hmm?" He watched as it flew around them and he let out a small bug call. The insect flew over to him and he lifted his finger so it could land on it. The insect dropped onto his finger and he brought it closer to his face to examine it. It was a kind of flying stag beatle with a three pronged horn. It was golden in color with bright green eyes. It scuttled across his hand and he noticed that his Kikai bugs did not seem bothered by it. "Hello..." he said. The bug tilted its head to the side and the bug let out a small buzzing noise. Shino raised an eyebrow and said "I'm sorry, I don't seem to understand..." The bug then gave a higher pitched buzz and Shino smiled "Much better..." The bug began to buzz in sequence and Shino said "We are not... we are just passing through."

The bug let out a small screeching noise and Shino replied "Thank you... you have a nice exo-skeleton yourself." Shikamaru watched as Shino and the bug interacted. It was kind of strange to see but rather interesting. Shino, after a long conversation on the importance of healthy pincers gave the bug some of his families special tree sap. The bug seemed to enjoy it and after a few more minutes of conversation the bug said farewell and flew away. Shino noticing Shikamaru had been watching said "She was a very nice beatle... she's a long distance scout for the hive." Shikamaru nodded with approval. "Information gathering is very crucial..." Shino nodded "Indeed it is when your hive is on the move." Shikamaru then smiled. "So you hit it off with her pretty well then?" Shino shrugged "I'm just happy she liked my sap..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Three Hours later...**_

The group had been walking for a while now and Narrate saw that the gorge was very close now. "Gaara..." he called back behind him. The sand user walked over to his side and Narrate spoke. "Do you feel it again?" Gaara nodded. "Yes, it started once we where about 150 yards from this chasm." Narrate nodded and the looked behind him. Seeing that on one was listing to them said "Gaara... things might get hairy very soon... So I was wondering if you might be able to watch over Hinata." Gaara gave him a critical eye. "I... I now she's strong... and that she can help herself...but whatever we might face... It's not Human... and I don't want to lose her." Gaara after a moment nodded. "I will... but you must do the same for Temari..." Narrate nodded. "Of course I will... what are friends for." Gaara nodded and was reminded once again that Naruto was the reason he decided to change his ways.

The soon came to the mouth of the Gorge and Sasuke looked down the crevice. "It's like it goes down to the pits of hell itself." Shikamaru nodded. "We are not going through this thing... are we?" Temari asked. Naruto looked down the gorge and he bit his lip. The feeling was stronger than before and he looked hesitantly to Hinata. "Can you see another way to cross it?" Hinata activated her Byakugan and scanned the area carefully. "There is a path that is just 60 feet from the surface and hugs the wall. Its narrow at the start but it fans out after about 100 yards... If we follow it we'll get to a natural bridge that connects both sides of the gorge. We can make it out of it in about an hour or so... other than that we could go all the way the bottom and then climb up the other side but its really dark and I can't see much."

Narrate let out a sigh "Okay, we'll go on the path, if we hurry we will make it across before noon." They slowly climbed down and Naruto soon saw the path Hinata was talking about. It was a thin ledge that just barely gave him enough room to walk and not have Zabuza's sword be a problem to him. He carefully dropped down onto the ledge and began to walk along it. As he walked the others soon joined him on the ledge. Ten-Ten was the last to desend and she was helped down by Sasuke. She smiled at him and He smiled back. She slip past him and Sasuke began to follow. As they walked Naruto examined the gorge in more detail. it was probably a 250 yard divide in the earth and he estimated it to be over a thousand feet deep. He sniffed the stale air and noticed the moisture in it. Tilting his head slightly the faint sound of a river echoed up into his sensitive ears.

_This must have been carved by a great river..._ Naruto thought as he moved around a thin curve in the ledge. **"Actually it was a stream no wider than your arm and about an inch two inches deep."** The Kyuubi stated as Naruto ducked under a dead tree that had grown out of a crack in the gorge wall. _How could something so small create something this big? _The Kyuubi chuckled **"When I was born kit I was the size of a normal fox... and just like me it took a very long time for it to grow as big as it is now."** Naruto sighed. _I'm Fifteen and I am shorter than Sasuke... and he's thirteen... _**"Don't worry kit... in time you will grow... and now that you are not eating those hormone blocking noodles you might actually grow some."** said the Kyuubi in a kind voice. Naruto's heart sank as he thought of his precious Ramen. He was brought out of his thought when the path widened to about seven feet.

Seeing this Naruto turned to the others. "Okay... I think we should branch out a little but stay close enough to be able to help the other with taijutsu." The others nodded and did as Naruto suggested. the continued to walk in silence until Narrate stopped. "I see that bridge you where talking about Hinata." The bridge was actually just a sandstone arch that connected the two sides of the chasm. It was then that Narrate felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Narrate spun around just in time to see something charging from behind Shikamaru. "Shika, behind you!" Narrate shouted as he pulled Zabuza's sword from his back. Shikamaru with his pilfered lance in hand spun around and brought it up just in time to stop the blow of a sickle bladed quarterstaff. With a wave of his hand Gaara sent a wave of his sand from his gourd and it slammed into the chest of their attacker sending them stumbling back.

Naruto rushed to meet their attacker and gasped at the sight of it. **"Sayter!" **Kyuubi growled as Naruto gazed upon the beast. It stood over six feet tall and from the waist down it was covered in thick curly brown fur and it stood hoofed feet, a tail could be seen hanging down from between its legs. From the waist up it was void of hair it's skin was a scarlet red and leathery looking. It looked like almost skeletal sense you could see its ribs clearly and its waist looked shrunken. It's hands only had three fingers and a thumb like digit. Its head was what made the creature look ghoulish. It's head was that of a hairless goat. Its skin was pulled back over the skull very tightly that you could almost see the bone. Curled horns on its head gave the creature a demonic appearance but what sent a chill down Naruto's spine was it's eyes. Slitted and silver.

Naruto shifted his grip on the sword and frowned. _I don't have enough room to swing this fully... Kami how I wished I was trained... _The creature let out a snort and Naruto shivered. **"Kit, be careful. Sayters are vile creatures and have no sense of right or wrong, if you and the other men die, they will rape these girls before they kill them." **Naruto after hearing this narrowed his eyes. "No way am I letting a monster like you touch my sunshine..." Naruto charged and swung his sword. The creature jumped back and slashed at Naruto with its weapon. Naruto leaned his head back just in time and the blade flew past his neck by a fraction of an inch. Narrate Staggered back and Sasuke came forward sword in hand. He slashed at the creature and it deflected the strike. It spun the staff around and the trusted the blade at Sasuke. Sasuke slashed the attack away and reached into his hip pouch, relived he had decided to have one on both side's.

He threw a kunai at the creature's leg and it hit its mark. The creature let out a screech of pain and then roared at Sasuke. Gaara feeling the presence of another one of the horrid creatures spun around to see one in mid jump its weapon held over its head to bring in a downward swing. Gaara thusted his hands forward and sent a wave of sand up to meet the creature. Ten-Ten saw another one of the creatures coming in fast and low. Its Target was Gaara who was preoccupied with the other. She ran up and unsealed tho Kama's. She held both up and deflected the strike that would have cut Gaara in two. The creature she was facing roared and tried to bat her aside. She did a split as the creature aimed a blow at her waist and she ducked under it. She then slashed her Kama in an X and made two gashes in the creatures legs sending spurts of blood across her face.

Shino sent his bugs out and saw another one of the creatures coming from behind the one Sasuke and Naruto where fighting. Quickly three swarms of his Kikai bugs flew towards the creature and began to bash against it, his bugs feeding off its energy as it tried to bet them away. Shino was to occupied with his actions to notice another one of the creatures using its staff to slide down the side of the gorge heading right for him. Temari seeing this realized her normal fan would be to much in this small space. She reached down her shirt and in between her breast and pulled out two, one foot fans. As she opened them light reflected off the metal blades and she smirked. She swung the first one and a blade of wind flew and hit the staff if the Sayter desending down the wall. The staff splintered and the creature let out a scream as it fell the last twenty feet and onto the ground.

Hinata quickly charged the creature and used a powerful jukken strike to the creatures chest that caused its back to spilt open and blood to gush out staining the wall of stone crimson. The creature let out a scream and with the remains of it's staff tried to land a blow on Hinata. Hinata easily dodged the creature and connected more strikes all over its chest causing more gysers of blood to fly from its back. It pounced at Hinata foregoing its shattered weapon and tackled her to the ground. She let out a short scream and there was a blue flash of light. Haku appeared behind the monster and kicked the creature off of her. Haku then charged the creature as it tried to stand up. She cocked back he fist and thusted her arm foward at the creatures face. The creature screeched and just before Haku's fist would have impacted the creatures face she morphed her forearm into a spike of ice and impaled the creatures head with it.

Hinata got to her feet with help from Haku and looked around to see The creature Fighting Ten-Ten back hand her away and she slammed into the side of the gorge. Hinata dashed forward and channeling chakra into her hand she trusted her palm. **"Hakke Kusho!" **The creature that was just about to strike again at Ten-Ten was violently pushed backward, it's weapon flying out of its hand as it crashed into another pair of Sayters coming to reinforce the already fighting group. Ten-Ten rose to her feet and slipped her kama's into small loops on her pants sides and pulled out to small scrolls from her pouch. Haku appeared Next to her and started making hand signs. Ten-Ten jumped with a spin as she rose into the air and unfurled the scrolls. **"Soshoryu!" **Haku finished her last hand sign and shouted. **"Hyouton: Sensatsu Suisho!" **

The result was a barrage of Weapons and Ice needles hurtling towards the three Sayters. The Sayters in the back seeing this coming began to spin their quarter staffs in fast circles in front of them and deflected Ten-Ten's rain of weapons and Haku's ice needle's shattered against the spinning weapons. The one in the front having lost it weapon when Hinata sent it flying was turned into a bloody red pincushion, its screams echoed across the walls of the gorge. As the rain of weapons and Ice needles ceased The Sayters stopped spinning their weapons and charged the two girls. Ten-Ten pulled out her blood stained Kama's and Haku morphed her fists into the double-sided axes. "Bet I can take the one out on the left faster than you..." Ten-Ten said as she braced herself. Haku gave a light chuckle "Your on..." They bolted forward and met the creatures in a shower of sparks.

Gaara charged forward after the one he had blasted away with sand and Thusted his hand. His sand shaped into spike's and he sent the flying towards the creature. The Sayter seeing charged Gaara bashing away the first spike and ducking under the second. It then spun it's staff and around deflected the next to spikes and with a jumping leap over the last trusted its weapon at Gaara. Gaara jumped back and with a pulling motion the sand that was behind the Sayter came flying back and began to restrain it. The creature bound by small pockets of sand on its arms and legs screeched in fury. Gaara's eyes flickered to the left and with a spin sent another wave of Sand from his gourde and into a Sayter that was coming from behind him. The creature stopped in its tracks and roared at Gaara. He then swung his right arm around and using the body of his captive, slammed it into the Sayter and sent both flying over the lip of the ledge and down into the bottomless gorge.

"This is so troublesome..." Shikamaru whispered as two Sayters came from above and forced him to the edge of the ledge. Knowing his lance would do no good for him now he tossed it to the floor. He swiftly made the hand signs to his families most basic jutsu. **"Kagemane no Jutsu!"** His shadow swept across the ground and bound it's self to the two Sayters. He then walked in a strait line back to the gorge wall and turned his head to look behind him. "Later..." Shikamaru hopped the rest of the way to the wall and released his Jutsu. The Sayter's screamed as they were forced over the edge and to their doom. Shikamaru picked up his lance and looked around at the others. Temari was using her bladed fans to slice at more Sayters that tried to slide down the wall to them. _This is just insane... There's no end to these beast._

Naruto let out a battle cry and swung his sword from right to left and split the creature's staff in half. Sasuke quickly jumped over Naruto and using chakra to make himself lighter ran down the length of the sword. When he got to the end he jumped off and used both legs to kick the Sayter in the chest. The creature stumbled back and was unable to get its footing as Naruto came lightning quick with a downward slash. The creature was split in two and blood gushed out of the two halves of the creature showering both Sasuke and Naruto in blood and entrails. As Naruto regained his breath he looked up from the creature and his eye's widened in horror. Charging down the path towards him was a group of nine Sayters. As he saw them he noticed one in the center of the group.

It was painted with blood in designs of flames and carried a curved sword. Naruto made eye contact with the Sayter and Naruto gasped seeing not silver slitted eyes but bright blue flames blazing in it's sockets. **"It's a Pyromancer! Quickly kit, summon Haku to your aid and have her hold them off, you and the others must head to the bridge and get across, NOW!"** Narrate heeding the Kyuubi's warning shouted in a commanding voice. "Haku!" Haku hearing this Thusted her fist foward at the Sayter she was battling and like a shotgun blast it shattered sending forth a hail of ice that silenced the beast."I win." She said before she started to weaved through the others and their opponents. .

She soon appeared next to Naruto"Yes, Narrate-kun" she said as she saw the coming enemy. "Hold those freaks off while me and the others make a break for the bridge." Haku nodded and charged forward. He then turned to Sasuke and shouted "Tell the other's, hurry!" Sasuke's eyes narrowed "What about you?" Naruto smirked fear plainly seen in his eye's. "I've got a surprise to set up for the bastards." Sasuke after a moment nodded. "Don't stay to long Dobe, I don't want to have to come and save your ass." He then ran back towards the others.

**"What do you have planned kit?" **The Kyuubi asked. Naruto chuckled nervously "It's kinda stupid considering our enemy uses fire, but it should hold the other Sayters back." Naruto created two clones and said "You know what to do." Naruto then bit his thumb. He made the hand signs and slammed his hands into the ground. **"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"** In a two poof's of smoke Gamakichi and his brother Gamatatsu appeared. "Hey bro, what's up?" The Gama-Brothers said at once. Naruto grinned "Want to pull of a move your dad and the pervert use?" Naruto spoke his plan and the toads nodded. "Sure thing bro, but next time we want treats!" Naruto nodded and turned to leave.

Naruto ran down the path to see Gaara and Sasuke holding back a couple of Sayters as the others ran for the bridge. Naruto created four clones and had them tackle the Sayters. Naruto jumped over the pile of thrashing limbs and shouted. "Hurry up! Move your ass's!" Narrate dashed past Gaara and Sasuke and they soon caught up to him, taking his flanks. "I think we should destroy bridge as we cross." Gaara said as they ran. Sasuke gave him a shocked look. "But then how are we going to get across when we come back?" Narrate after a moment said "We'll just have to find another way across... something less dangerous hopefully."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Haku things we're not going so well. Fighting nine Sayters at once was not easy. She now had cracks in her bunshin and knew if she was given another hard blow she would shatter and return to the sword. Naruto and the other needed more time than she might be able to give but she had a trump card. A secret Jutsu she had worked on in life and had perfected in death. It was her last chance and she knew it would hold them back if only a little bit longer. She began to make hand signs and slammed them into the ground. "**Hyouton..." **She looked up her eyes glowing a slight blue. **"Ookugi Yuka!"** Suddenly all around her a thin sheet of Ice formed across the ground around her and on the wall of the gorge for a radius of twenty feet. The Sayters's jumped back from the Ice just in time as large spikes erupted from the ice. The Pyromancer screeched at her and with a thrust of its palm sent a concentrated ball of fire into Haku's chest shattering her bunshin and returning to her prison.

The Pyromancer sent a jet of flame out across the ice and it began to melt but because it was infused with energy it was taking longer than the Sayter would have liked. After the ice had melted to a point where it was no longer a danger The Sayters ran across it and towards Naruto and the others. Half way to them they where met with the two Naru-Clones, the Gama-Brothers sitting on their heads. "Ready?" The toads nodded and the Naruto's made two hand signs and used the campfire starting jutsu Jiraiya had shown him. Both of the Gama-Brothers took in a breath and suddenly spit small wads of oil out of their mouths. **"Katon: Gamayu Endan!"** The oil caught fire on the small jets of flame the clones made and hurtled towards the Sayters.

The two flaming wads of oil hit a pair of Sayters in the chest igniting them and splashed others with the flaming oil. They flailed around screaming as they could not put the flames out, one actually jumping off the edge so not to prolong its suffering. The Pyromancer let out a screech and sent a hail of fireballs at the two clones. The Naru-clone on the left tossed Gamakichi away before it went up in flames. "Get out of here!" Shouted the remaining clone. Before it to was turned into an inferno. The two Gama-Brothers then gave the fire using Sayters the toad equivalent to the middle finger and poofed away just before the area they where in erupted in flame. The Pyromancer now enraged let out a piercing screech and charged sending vibrations through the ground and leaving the other Sayters behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narrate slid to a stop right in front of the bridge. It was about 5 feet wide and about ten feet thick, the others we're already about one-third of the way across but could go no further. Shikamaru stood pointing his lance at a large group of Sayters that had set up a block on in the middle of the 250 yard long arch of stone. Temari slipped her fans back in between her breast and she smiled. "I can take care of this." She slipped her van from off her back and opened it all the way. The Sayters screeched at her and her eyes narrowed. She raised her fan above her head and with a diagonal swing sent a supercharged blast of wind. **"Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" **The wind swirled around like a tornado and the Sayters let out a screech digging their weapons into the bridge. The blast of wind sent three of the Sayters flying off the bridge and towards the bottom of the gorge to the raging river below.

Temari growled as many of the Sayters had managed to cling onto the bridge using there weapons. "Damned Monsters..." Temari was about to swing again when she felt a hand on her wrist. Gaara stood behind her and said "The Daikamaitachi would tear this bridge apart sister... let me handle these." He walked past Temari and had all his sand come out of his gourde. He raised it above his head and shouted "**Suna Shigure!"** The sand then began to rain on the Sayter's pounding them with small bullets of sand and slowly encasing them with it. Gaara then raised his arms and the struggling Sayters rose up into the air. He clenched his fist shut with a growl **"Sabaku Soso!"** The sand imploded and crushed the remaing Sayters sending blood, shattered bone, and gore all across the bridge. He turned to the others and said "The way is clear..."

Everyone looked at Gaara with a slight hint of fear, even Temari as she recalled his previous nature and how he could have done that to her at one time. Naruto was the first to pull himself together and shouted. "Come on let's go!" Sasuke the next to come out of his stupor nodded "Right hurry across!" The others nodded and began to run, leaving Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto. Shikamaru seeing this stopped running and ran back to them. What are you guys waiting for?" Naruto looked at him with a serious look. "We're going to blow it." Shikamaru nodded "Ok... How are we going to do this?" he asked. Gaara after a moment said "I could erode the bridge with my sand... but that would take a little time." Shikamaru looked over the bridge and sighed. "We can't just stick a tag on it either... it would set of a chain reaction that would shatter the whole bridge before we could make it across."

Naruto after a moment said "What if we made hole's in it and put tags in the inside." Shikamaru's eyes glazed over as he calculated the factors and probabilities. "It would work... but we would have to use chakra conducting wire attached to them to set them off at the exact moment needed." Naruto smiled and reached into his hip pouches pulling out a small stack of explosive tags and a coil of ninja wire. Sasuke then asked a question. "How are we making the hole's?" Naruto had a sudden flashback to his training with Jiraiya.

_**Flashback...**_

_"This Jutsu was created by the Yondaime and is one of the most powerful jutsu ever created." _Jiraiya turned to a tree and forming the jutsu slammed it into it's trunk. A perfect hole was then left in the tree. He held up the spiraling ball and said. _"Its considered an assassination Jutsu and is self-sustaining It once its created. It actually grinds into an opponent burrows into them. It's a very devastating jutsu and has many applications of use, Hell I wouldn't be surprised if you come up with another hundred uses for this baby."_

_**Flashback end... **_

Narrate held his hand out and slowly the spiraling ball of chakra formed in his hand. He slammed it into the bridge and dust kicked up as he slowly used the Rasengan to grind away the rock. After his hand came to the level of the bridge he pulled the Rasengan out and looked at Shikamaru. "Will this do?" Shikamaru nodded and said "Yes... but we will need at least four more spaced ten feet apart." Narrate nodded "Okay I'll have them done in a bit up." He tossed his coil of ninja wire and stack of tags to Shikamaru. "Set up the charges and-" Narrate was not able to finish as a blast of fire sent all four of them flying. Shikamaru rag dolled across the bridge and off the side, a look of surprise on his usually lazy face. Sasuke dived forwards and grabbed Shikamaru's arm just in time using a kunai to anchor himself to the bridge as Shikamaru's weight tried to force them both off the side.

The Pyromancing Sayters stood about 10 feet form Narrate who sported a nasty burn on his arm. He growled and rose to his feet. Gaara rose up and frowned seeing that some of his sand armor had ben turned to glass. He looked a head towards the Sayters and knew that he would have to be careful as to not endanger his friend and his companions with shards of glass. Sasuke pulled Shikamaru over the edge and they helped each other to their feet. "I guess that part of the plan is scrapped..." Sasuke said as he pulled out his sword. Shikamaru cursed seeing that his lance had fallen off the side. Gaara shook off the glass shards on his body and his face went grim. "Looks like we must fight." Narrate growled and pulled Zabuza's sword off his back. "Any Idea's Haku?" Haku did not appear but her voice sounded. "Just one..." Slowly Ice began to creep up from the hilt of the sword until the hole blade was encased in it.

There was a slight flash of blue light and the ice solidified in a thin and razor-sharp coating. **"Kit be careful this thing isn't human and will not go down easily..."** Naruto's face hardened. _Does anything I fight ever go down easily? _Naruto twirled the sword above his head and brought it down with a hard swing pointing the blade at the Sayter. Gaara shifted into a stance and raised his sand to waist level. Sasuke shifted into the interceptor stance and held his sword in a traditional samurai pose. Shikamaru crouched and pulled out two kunai, his anger. The Pyromancer let out a screech and it's curved sword ignited in blue flames. Naruto's eyes shined with the same fury of a Kage long dead. "Lets kill this Bastard..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well... there you have it. Chapter 9 is done and we can all wait eagerly for the next chapter... The bio sheet is right under here and should be easy to fill out. If you want you can submit more than one, **BUT **keep in mind that some of these characters are needed to be side-characters that don't know how to fight and stuff. I don't need a huge amount of Fighting characters until later. So remember this is entirely up to you. This is a chance to be apart of a story and help it become Epic! Besides that it will help me move the story along faster if I don't have to make so many OC myself.

**Bio Sheet**

**Character Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Occupation:**

**Hobbies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Character Description (As in Appearance): **

That's it PM if you want, don't flag me for this or something, and most importantly have fun with this. This is Mugan Von Hellscream and you have just blown away.


	10. Chapter 10

War of Ages

Chapter 10: Battle with the Pyromancer...

Hey guys long time no read. school's starting a week earlier than usual and I've been busy getting mu supplies. Okay, I have checked all the reviews and I know there are some concerning the "Narrate" issue, my spell checker is screwing up Naruto's name occasionally and I'm going to start looking over the chapters by hand after I spell check them. That way you don't have to see Narrate and think who the heck is Nar-ra-te? So sorry for the trouble. Well any way here is chapter 10. I've got a OC submit form "TheNewGuy" and will be using his Character in later chapter's and stories. Anyone else who wants to submit, copy the form from chapter 9. Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wind blew around the four shinobi, silently shifting their hair as they glared at the creature before them with steady pericing eyes. The Sayter looked at them with only the desire to kill and ravage their flesh. The air seemed to ripple with the negative energy's around them and Naruto knew this was not going to be an ordinary fight. It was the Sayter that made the first move, with a slash of its sword a wave of fire flew towards the waiting Shinobi. Sasuke dived underneath the wave and pulled out a kunai as Naruto and Shikamaru jumped over it. Gaara crouched underneath the flame and twisted his body around. With a spin Gaara thrusted his hand and a wave of sand flew towards the Sayter's chest. The Sayter slipped to the side and Gaara's sand missed but Sasuke's kunai flew and connected with the Sayters shoulder.

Naruto jumped into the air and came down with a savage swing the cleaved the air around it. The Sayter brought it's sword up just in time to defend against it and the clashing weapons sent steam into the air as ice met fire. Naruto glared into the flaming eye sockets and with a growl kicked the Sayter in the chest sending it stumbling back. Shikamaru while the others had attacked had pulled out a small piece of ninja wire and tied two shuriken on each end. He was twirling it from the center just as Naruto kicked the Sayter and seeing this as an opening he threw it and it spun towards the Sayter just barley missing Naruto's leg as it flew by. As the Sayter was about to regain its balance Shikamaru's trap hit it's right leg.

The wire hit the Sayter's shin slicing it and the two shuriken spun around the leg and imbedded themselves into the creature's flesh. It screamed in pain and shifted its footing only for the movement of its leg muscles to cause the shuriken to move, pulling the ninja wire which only caused it to dig in deeper. Shikamaru smirked and shouted "It can't move that easily now go for it!" Not needing to be told twice Gaara rushed forward and started to move his arms around in intricate formations. The sand copied Gaara's movements sending wave after wave of the sand which caused the Sayter to dodge and further hurt its leg. As the last wave of sand came the Sayter took in a deep breath. Sasuke seeing this made hand sign's. **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"** At the exact same time Sasuke and the Sayter shot out a Giant ball of fire and they collided between them resulting in a minor explosion that covered the area in a plume of smoke.

Sasuke seeing this as an opportunity said "Naruto, cover Shika and Gaara, I've got a plan." Before Naruto could ask Sasuke stepped over the side of the bridge. "Damn it Sasuke..." He turned his vision back to the plume of smoke. There was an eerie silence and Naruto began to get nervous. Naruto reached into his pouch and pulled out a shuriken. Naruto threw it and made hand signs **"Shuriken Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" **The barrage of shuriken sailed in through the smoke and Naruto heard some metallic clangs as the Sayter deflected some of them. He growled not liking the lack of visibility. "Gaara, do you by any chance know any Futon jutsu's?" Gaara nodded "Temari insisted I learn some... but I'm not very good with them yet." Naruto shook his head "Doesn't matter just blow away that smoke." Gaara nodded and made the hand signs. **"Futon: Daitoppa!" **

A blast of wind sent the smoke screen flying and they gasped at the sight before them. The Sayter was crouched down holding a fireball in its hands compacting it and adding more and more flames. The Sayter with a roar got to its feet and thrusted both hands forward, (Think about Ryu's Hadoken) and sent the ball flying at them. Gaara sent his sand forward and made a wall using all of it. Naruto thrusted his sword into the ground and pulled Shikamaru and Gaara behind it in a strait line. The fireball impacted with the sand and exploded in a shower of flame and glass. The shards flew around Naruto and his friends making small cuts into the body parts not hidden safely behind the huge sword. After the shower of glass ceased Naruto lifted his head. The Sayter stood there panting, a few shards of glass sticking out of it's leathery skin.

Naruto rose to his feet and pulled the sword out of the bridge. **"Hurry kit, it is weakened and will not be able to defend against your attacks!"** Naruto hearing this charged and began a flurry of strikes that the Sayter deflected weakly. Every attack knocked the sayter back and caused it even more pain as the muscles in the sayters leg tugged on the shuriken more and more. As if it knew the end was near for it, the Sayter mustered up its strength and pushed Naruto away. Shikamaru dashed forward seeing that the Sayter had an opening to strike Naruto and started slashing a kunai at the Sayter while Naruto regained his footing. The Sayter took Shikamaru by surprise and with a spin kicked Shikamaru away from him flying past Naruto. As Naruto restarted his attack he saw what Sasuke had planned. The Uchiha came over the edge of the bridge about ten feet behind the Sayter.

_So he want's to take it from two sides... _Naruto deflected a blow from the Sayter with a vicious swing and using the momentum flipped and kicked the Sayter in the face. Sasuke charged forward and brought his sword up. He skidded across the ground and with an upward swing brought the sword up to meet the Sayter's head. There was a loud sound of sword cleaving bone and a scream. Sasuke's sword had missed it's intended target and had instead cut off the horn on the right side of the creatures skull and in retaliation the Sayter with its one good horn jammed it into Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke stumbled back and Naruto growled and thrusted the butt of his sword into the Sayters chest breaking it's ribs and sending backwards.

Naruto jumped forward and swung with a savage downward swing. The Sayter tried to dodge but was unable to and as it tried to side step Naruto cleaved its right arm clear off at the shoulder. Blood spurted out in jets from the creatures shoulder socket staining Naruto and the bridge with its blood. It stumbled backwards and it screeched at Naruto with a roar of anger. Sasuke came into view from behind the Sayter and Naruto saw him bring his sword up. Sasuke gave Naruto a nod and Naruto nodded in return. Sasuke bolted forward and thrusted his sword.

It slid through the Sayter like a hot knife through butter and out the other side. The Sayter screamed in pain and fell to its knee's, It's sword fell from its grip and the flames extinguished. Naruto walked over to it and looked down at the Sayters face. It glared up at him and screeched in fury. Naruto lifted his sword up and with a quick swing silenced the Sayter, Forever. Sasuke pulled out his sword and the body of the Sayter crumpled to the side.

Naruto let out a sigh fell to his knees. "Man... I really never want to do this again..." Sasuke smiled weakly while he held his bleeding shoulder. Sasuke looking at the Sayter's weapon picked it up and examined it closely now that it was no longer trying to kill him. It was bronze colored and had a three foot long blade that was slightly curved. The handle was made out of bone and had a greenish tint to it, the grip wrapped in red leather. "I think... I'm going to trade... " Sasuke stabbed the Guardian's sword into the Sayter's body and he took a few practice swings with it. he winced as he hurt his shoulder. "Ouch..." Naruto gave a small chuckle and then looked behind him and saw Shikamaru passed out on his back.

With a sigh he stood up and stuck Zabuza's sword onto his back. "Come on... the other's must be worried." Sasuke hearing this nodded and walked over to his side. Gaara was looking across the bridge at the glass that littered the ground and he frowned "All my sand is gone... all except for my sand armor..." Naruto walked over to his side and patted his back. "Hey, this should be a learning experience for you then..." Gaara raised an eyebrow and Naruto smiled "It means that your sand isn't going to always be of use to you and you need to branch out you arsenal. Temari will be happy if you asked her to teach you more wind jutsu... and maybe Ten-Ten can teach you how to use a weapon."

Naruto then turned to Sasuke "Speaking of which... You think you can teach me to use a sword?" Sasuke looked at him like he was insane. "I have know clue how use a sword that big..." Naruto sighed and nodded. "Maybe Ten-Ten?" Sasuke shrugged "You both will need to ask her." Naruto and Gaara nodded. Naruto looked down at Shikamaru and sighed. Three bunshins we're summoned into existence and Naruto sighed. "Pick him up and follow us." One of the three bunshins henged into a stretched and the other two moved Shikamaru onto it. Naruto was looking over the bridge and his eyes locked onto the horn of the dead Sayter. Naruto's eyes narrowed on it and then widened as he recalled his vision. Having not noticed it before he recalled the horn on the belt of his future self. As this ran trough his mind he picked it up and examined.

It was hard and ridged but it was hollow on the inside. It was curved like a rams horn and it was rather large, a foot and a half long and about 5 inches wide. Naruto then realized why it was on his future self's belt. _It's a battle horn... My battle horn... _**"So it would seem..." **Said the Kyuubi as he examined the horn. **"A Sayter's horn is a very strong and dense thing... it also makes a very loud and deep sound when turned into a battle horn. This horn is also very special since it belonged to a Pyromancing Sayter... Inscribing runes into the side when it is crafted would be very wise." **Naruto nodded and pulled out a small scroll from his hip pouch to seal it away.

With the horn sealed away Naruto turned to the others. "Lets go." Naruto began walked toward the end of the bridge with Sasuke and the clones close behind. Gaara looked on across the bridge and with a wave oh his hand tried to gather any sand that might have survived. Nothing came to him and he sighed, he walked away towards the others. He didn't notice the large mass of shimmering dust that floated into his gourde. As they got across the bridge and to the other side of the gorge Naruto saw that the others had not gotten a rest. Shino sat on the ground unconscious while Hinata wrapped a bandage around his leg. Ten-Ten had a deep cut across her right cheek and a large bruise forming on her arm. Temari was passed out leaning against her fan. Naruto looked around and saw the bodies of seven more Sayters.

Naruto sighed and walked over to Hinata. "Are you guys okay?" Hinata looked at him and his eyes widened. She also had a long cut on her cheek and she gave him a weak nod. "Yes... they took us by surprise... we managed beat them, but a few got away." She returned to tending to Shino and did not notice that had Naruto ball his hands into fist. "Damn it..." He felt tears forming in his eyes and he slammed his sword into the ground. "Haku... get to work..." he said hardly above a whisper. She formed out of the ice coating of the sword and she ran over to their sides.

Gaara ran over to his sister's side and with a worried expression looked her over for any injuries. Sasuke walked over to Ten-Ten's side as the Naruto clones set Shikamaru down on the ground. "Are you ok?" Ten-Ten nodded. "I'm ok... They came out from behind the rocks. Me and Temari held of six while Hinata and Shino handled the other five. As you can see... things got a little hairy..." Sasuke nodded and looked over the rest of his friends. When his eyes saw the side of Hinata's face his eyes instantly locked on to Naruto who was standing there fist clenched as he stared at the ground. He walked over to his side and put a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto... you can't blame yourself..."

Naruto looked up at him, his eye's red slitted and slightly glowing. "I know... but I that doesn't mean I can't get angry..." Sasuke, after a moment, nodded and said "I can understand that... but don't let it brew inside you... that isn't good... believe me I know." Naruto looked away with a sad expression. "I just wish we could have killed that bastard sooner..." Sasuke only response was to pat Naruto on the back. Naruto then walked over to Hinata's side as Haku healed her face. "Your very fortunate... this was a very clean cut and it won't leave a scar... but the skin will be very sensitive for a long time." Hinata nodded as slowly the cut faded from her face. As Haku finished she ran over to Ten-Ten.

Naruto sat down next to her and looked at her with a regretful expression, his eye's back to their normal blue shine. "I'm sorry..." She frowned at him and said "Don't be... it wasn't your fault..." Naruto lowered his head and Hinata's frowned deepened. She took his hand's in hers and said "Naruto-kun... please don't be sad... I'm okay and I'll be fine." Naruto looked up at her and his eye's grazed her cheek. Haku was wrong about her cut, the scar was invisible to normal eyes but he could see the micro scar that now marred her once flawless face. He reached his hand up and grazed it with his fingers.

She shivered at his touch and Naruto said "I'll always be their to protect you..." He then leaned towards her and pressed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes and after a moment Naruto pulled back. "I promise..." She smiled, her eyes half lidded "I know you will..." Naruto scooted closer, wrapping his arm around her and she leaned into him with a sigh. "I hope we can get out of here soon..." Naruto nodded knowing it would be another day before they got to the outpost kyuubi had talked about. He leaned his face into her hair and nuzzled her. "Don't worry Hinata... I'm sure we'll be out of here in no time." She nodded and snuggled closer into his chest closing her eyes.

After another few minutes Haku had treated everyone. She lifted the sword up and out of the ground. "We should go Naruto-Kun... It's not safe or wise to stay in this place." Naruto nodded and looked over at Hinata who was now passed out leaning into him. "Let's get the hell out of here..." He rose to his feet picking up Hinata and cradling her to his chest. The Naru-clones lifted up the still unconscious Shikamaru and Sasuke carried Shino on his back, his shoulder sore but completely healed. Gaara lifted Temari in to his arms and carried her as he walked along to Sasuke's side. After one last look around the area they walked away, up an incline and out of the gorge.

As Naruto came over the top of the incline he sighed in relief, now back on the open plains of the Blasted Lands. He looked out into the distance and asked. _Okay... where to now? _After a moment the Kyuubi sent a mental image to Naruto. Naruto nodded and began to walk strait to the north. The other's followed silently and quickly while Naruto guided them onward. Had Shino been awake he would have warned them of approaching storm his bugs had sensed approaching.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well its over and done with i hope you enjoyed. Send OC Bios and well have a good one.


	11. Chapter 11

War of Ages

Chapter 11: Rest in the Cave and a Startling Discovery.

Well Here's chap 11! Haven't gotten many OC bio's I only have four now... I'm kinda disappointed... oh well. enjoy the chapter/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he walked over a hilltop. He looked across the barren land and for some reason he smiled. _Even if it is the worst place I've been... it has a kinda charm..._

Naruto let that thought hang as the other's caught up to him. Naruto shifted Hinata in his arms and gave her face a glance. He smiled as he a stared and wondered why he had never noticed her before. He sighed and then pressed his lips into her hair. Haku carrying his sword stopped next to him and her mask formed into her face. "You seem very happy to be with her." Naruto nodded. He turned to her and gave a smile. "If I had known that a flower like her had been in front of me right under my nose I might have tried to be better..." Haku smiled and then said "Naruto-kun... She fell in love with you for who you are... not for what you think she might want. just be yourself." Naruto after a moment nodded.

Haku smiled and looked out into the distance. "The air seems strange all of the sudden." she said after a moment. Naruto nodded as a feeling crept up his spine. "Yeah... I think I feel it..." Gaara rushed to his side and said "Naruto look!" Naruto turned to what Gaara was looking at and Naruto's eyes widened. In the distance and coming fast was a big wall of swirling dust about 600 feet high. Static lightning crackled through the cloud and Naruto's jaw dropped. "Oh hell..." Sasuke with Shino on his back rushed over to him. "Naruto, what do we do? We can't out run it and setting up the tents in that would be next to suicide." Ten-Ten was at his side as well. "That looks very bad, we need to get underground and fast."

Naruto nodded and looked out into the direction they we're headed. _Kyuubi how far is the cave? _Naruto thought quickly. **"It's about 20 miles ahead, you'll have to make a break for it if you plan on reaching it." **The Fox said and Naruto responded accordingly. "We'll need to run, we might not be able to out run it but we might be able to

at least find shelter farther off!" Everyone nodded and Naruto took off with a fast sprint with the others close behind. _Did I say charm..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya sighed as he walked back into Tsunade's office. _Here I was just minding my own business doing some research and the boy up and leave... Minato your brat is going to be the death of all of us... _Jiraiya passed Shizune as she ran around frantically with Iruka and a large load of scrolls in their arms. "Tsunade, I've looked high and low across wave and have nothing beside's an old sea chart, the stories of sailor's and a temple in the middle of a hole in the world." Tsunade who was now sitting in her desk with a bottle in one hand said "I don't want to hear your shit Jiraya... all I want to know is where are my shinobi and my brat!" Jiraiya almost smiled at Tsunade calling Naruto her brat but thought better of it. "Look Tsunade, from what I know Naruto has been summoning recently, if I can enlist the aid of the toads I might b able to figure out where the are, besides that..." Jiraiya shrugged.

Tsunade let out a deep sigh and ran a hand through her hair. "I think I know what the old monkey ment now..." Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at Tsunade's mention of their deceased Sensei. "I think I'm getting to old for this shit..." Jiraiya didn't know wither keep silent or get killed for laughing his ass off. It was when Tsunade gave him a glare that his growing smile faded into a grimace. "We'll find him... and the others... I mean... from what I know of them I'd say they have the situation under control."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it all to the nine Hells!!!"Naruto growled as fierce winds swirled dust around him as he cradled Hinata closer into his chest trying to protect her from the elements. Naruto squinted and peered through the raging dust storm as the static lightning danced across the air. He almost would have missed the out cropping and the cave in its side if the wind had not parted for a brief second and a bolt of electricity light up the cave's entrance. He smiled in relief and turned around to look at the others. "There's a cave!" He shouted over the howling winds. The others sighed in relief and took a fast stride to the cave entrance. Naruto looked inside the cave and noticed that the entrance was like a narrow hallway. He stepped in closer and sighed seeing the cave open up into a very wide area.

Naruto walked in and after a quick once over to see if something or someone might be living here he set Hinata down against the wall. Sasuke put Shino down in a similar fashion as did Gaara with Temari. The Naru-clones set Shikamaru down and dispelled while Ten-Ten leaned against the wall of the cave until she slid down onto her but with a sigh. Seeing the state that everyone was in Naruto created 10 Naru-clones and gave them various instruction's. As two Naru-clones started a small alarm system in the mouth of the cave, another group was making the cave a little more comfy by setting up sleeping bags, pillows, and blankets. Five clone went out of the cave in search of any fire wood. The last three started to set up a fire pit and the cooking equipment.

As this was going on Sasuke sat down next to Ten-Ten and gave her a weak smile. Unlike Hinata Ten-Ten's cut had been a little jagged and resulted in a centimeter wide and three inch long scar on her cheek. "Hey..." She smiled at him in return. "Hey..." Sasuke looked at her cheek and said "I bet that scar makes you mad, huh?" Ten-Ten shook her head. "Nah... I'm not concerned about my looks... I think of it more like a badge of honor..." Sasuke smiled at that, he knew Ten-Ten was one of the serious Konoichi in the village and unlike Sakura and Ino trained regularly and focused on it with a passion.

Sasuke then chuckled "It gives you character..." She smiled and yawned. "... you know what Sasuke..." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. She yawned again. "You've change..." she said as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. "... You aren't that focused uncaring teme like before..." Sasuke frowned that another person was calling him a bastard. She closed her eyes and leaned up against him. "Your kinda nice now... and you have a really nice smile..." Sasuke's eye's widened as he stared at Ten-Ten who was now asleep, resting her head on his shoulder.

After the sleeping bags we're set up Naruto laid Hinata down on one and sat on the one next to her. She was sleeping peacefully with a content look on her face and she let out a small sigh as she turned her body a little towards Naruto. He smiled and laid down next to her. He was on his side propping his head up on is right hand as he stroked her cheek. Again she shivered at his touch and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

After a moment the alarm was set up, the small stack of fire wood was in a small pile next to the fire pit and two clones where preparing the fire to start cooking. Shino began to rise from his unconsciousness and seeing that everyone was alive he sighed in relief. Temari too began to rise from the land of dreams and found herself laying on a sleeping bag. Gaara sat next to her with a relived and very tired look."How are you sister?" She gave him a weak smile and said "I'm okay... could you get me some water?" Gaara nodded and reached for one of the scrolls he had at his side. He unsealed a canteen that had been filled up at the Temple and gave it to her. She took it and then downed the whole canteen before she gave it to him. "Much better..."

She sat up and rubbed the back of her head. She looked around and saw the condition that everyone was in and she sighed. "Looks like we took a beating..." Gaara nodded. "The injuries have been healed and treats eliminated... I am very happy you are safe." Temari smiled at Gaara's affection and then frowned as her stomach growled. one of the two Naru-clones glanced at her and laughed. "Don't worry Mari-chan the food will be done very quickly."

Temari blushed at the nick name having never been called that before. Gaara's face turned into one of confusion. "Mari-chan..." He shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the wall with a yawn. Again he narrowed his eyes. _Kami... why am I so tired. _He frowned as that same noise echoed in his mind. _Shukaku... _The noise continued on and Gaara frowned. Suddenly something muffled entered his mind. **".....ild...I am....ing...an't...g...on..."** It stopped as quickly as it began and Gaara frowned. _What is going on in there... _His thought's once again where cut off as a Naru-clone shouted "Foods done!" Temari vanished from her previous position with a bow in one hand and a pair of chopstick in the other. She clicked them together with eager smile.

Gaara sighed and put his thoughts aside and like his sister got a bowl to get his own food. As the others got their food Naruto slid of his blood stained vest and set it off to the side. _Another day another vest... _Naruto then turned to face Hinata again. He smiled as he watched her sleeping form. He once again stroked her cheek and once again got the same response. He leaned towards her and then pressed his lips to her forehead. She smiled in her sleep and let out a small sigh. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and she pressed herself up against his body. Naruto froze, a small splash of scarlet on his whisker marked cheeks. She nuzzled the crook of his neck and began to mumble. "Mmm...Naruto-kun..." Naruto's blush deepened and then he slowly wrapped an arm around her.

Naruto held her in his arms and slowly she began to come around. Her eye's fluttered open and her lavender eyes looked up into his. "Hey..." he said with a smile. A blush came to her face and she smiled. "Naruto-kun... " Naruto grinned and then pressed his lips to her forehead. As he was about to pull away Hinata pulled Naruto's lips to meet hers. As their lips mashed together Naruto stared wide eyed at her aggressiveness. When she pulled away her eyes we're half lidded as she grinned at him. Naruto just stared in slight shock. Hinata giggled at his surprised expression and then she snuggled her face into his chest.

As Naruto and Hinata cuddled with each other Shikamaru soon woke up and groaned. "What the hell hit me..." He sat up and rubbed the side of his head. He looked around and sighed seeing everyone alive and well. He cracked his neck and winced as he turned his head to the left. "...Troublesome fire belching bastard..." Shikamaru slowly crawled over to the fire and was greeted by a Naru-clone. "Hey Shika... how is your head?" Shikamaru shrugged and then said "Like Ino hit with a mallet..." The Naru-clone chuckled. "You still going on about the _"Mallet space"_ theory?"

The Naru-clone handed Shikamaru a bowl of food and Shikamaru said "It exists... Haven't you seen Ten-Ten pull out a weapon out of nowhere even when she has no scrolls on her." The Naru-clone nodded. "Ino has pulled out a mallet from right behind her and I swear to Kami there was no seal, no chakra involved at all. My own mother has done the exact same thing. How do you explain that?" he asked. The Naru-clone shrugged "I don't know... you're the brains you figure it out." Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. "Never mind..." He began to eat quietly and think about the enigma known as _Mallet space._ Sasuke after laying Ten-Ten on a sleeping bag walked over the fire pit and sat next to Shino who was currently enjoying the heat of the flames.

Shino looked over at Sasuke and then reached into his hip pouch. What he pulled out was a small vial of blue liquid. "I think you might need this..." Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he took it. "What is it?" Shino eye smiled and Sasuke shuddered at the almost perfect Kakashi imitation. "It's an extract from a special flower on my clan's complex..." Sasuke opened the vile and sniffed it. His eye's widened and he shut the vile almost instantly. He gave Shino a shocked look. "Th-Th-This is..." Shino, still eye smiling pressed one index finger up his masked lips. His face then returned to his normal expression as he looked back towards the fire and he reached for a stick to move the burning wood.

After everyone had eaten Naruto found himself sitting next to Gaara near the mouth of the cave. The dust was settling down and the light from the three moons was beginning to seep through the dust clouds. Naruto stared out into the clearing sky and sighed. "I can't wait to get out of these...blasted lands." Gaara couldn't help but smirk at the lame joke. "Yes indeed... this barren waste is starting to effect my mind I think..." Naruto gave him a scrutinizing look. "Really... are you sure it's not your crazy sadistic prisoner?" Gaara frowned. "No... I haven't had to deal with the Shukaku... he hasn't tried to attack my mind since we got here..." Naruto nodded and returned his gaze to the sky. Gaara after a moment then said "but..." Naruto looked back and raised an eyebrow. "I keep hearing something... and earlier... I think it tried to talk to me... but it was like hearing through a faulty earpiece."

Naruto frowned at that and examined his fellow Jinchuuriki closer. Gaara looked rather tired. The area around his eyes was blacker than normal as if he wasn't getting sleep. He had been acting a little bit more like a normal person. It was then Naruto noticed something. "Gaara... where is your mark?" Gaara raised an eyebrow. "What?" Naruto reached into his hip pouch and pulled out a signaling mirror. Holding it up Gaara saw that his red kanji for love was no longer on his forehead. Gaara took the mirror and examined his spotless forehead. "How can this be... it was made by Shukaku... it should still be..." Gaara's face went pale and instantly he began to take of his shirt. "Gaara?" Naruto said slightly worried. Gaara threw his shirt to the floor and literally ripped his fishnet under shirt off of his body.

Gaara was frozen in place as he stared at his unmarked stomach. "The seal..." he whispered wide eyed. "Its... gone." Naruto stared at the Gaara's stomach and his jaw dropped. "But... that means..." Naruto said hardly above a whisper. **"That my old companion is no longer in this world..." **The Kyuubi finished as he examined Gaara through Naruto's eye's. _That can't be... Ero-sennin said that the none of tailed demon's can die... It's one of Kami's laws and that It has to exist. _There was a small pause. **"That is where you are wrong kit... there must always be tailed demons if one dies... Another is created to take it's place..." **Naruto's face displayed pure shock. _Then if Shukaku is dead... where is the new one tailed._ Kyuubi then said simply. **"He's sitting right in front of you."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know that was kinda obvious... but eh it had to happen... FIND OUT WHY AND HOW IN CHAPTER 12!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

War of Ages

Chapter 12:Changes and Danger

**Warning: This Chapter will live up to the story's M Rating**

**M Rated Content: Foul Language and a lot of Blood and Gore and Animalistic Carnage.**

Well Here's chap 12!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stared at Gaara as he stared at his markless midsection. "What does this mean..." he asked his voice full of worry and fear. Naruto bit his lip. He couldn't lie to Gaara about not knowing, his friend was having a major problem and this was something he had to help with. Naruto after a moment decided that it was time. "Gaara..." The former sand Jinchuuriki looked into his eyes. "Kyuubi says that you are no longer the Jinchuuriki of the Shukaku..." Gaara blinked his eyes in disbelief. "What?" Naruto let out a sigh. "Gaara... I can talk with my demon... and from what he just said... you are no longer the container of Shukaku." Gaara was shocked by Naruto's deceleration. "You mean... I'm... I'm free? The demon won't haunt me anymore?"

Naruto frowned. "In a way yes... The Shukaku is no more." Gaara seemed to feel the wight of the world lift from his shoulders and his eyes should his relief. "No more... no more... It's gone..." Naruto nodded. "Yeah but..." Gaara's eyes focused on Naruto. "What is it?" Naruto bit his lip and then said "Gaara... the demon is gone... you have to understand that." Gaara nodded his eyes showing his rising fear. Naruto bit his lip. "The Kyuubi says that... when a Bijuu dies... that another is made to take its place." Gaara nodded and Naruto took a deep breath. "From what the Kyuubi just said... you are its replacement Gaara." Gaara's eye's widened and his jaw dropped. "You mean... I'm...I'm the demon now..." Gaara was shaking and he clenched his eyes shut.

"No... no no no..." Naruto could see Gaara's inner turmoil and he grabbed Gaara by his shoulders. "Gaara, Gaara look at me." The red haired boy had a frantic look in his eyes. "You are** You**, You are not** it**. You have taken its place... not become what it was. You are my friend... not the sadistic blood crazed Racoon." Gaara stared into Naruto's eyes and after a moment nodded even though his eyes betrayed his inner fear. Naruto smiled and then looked over to the others. The others were talking and laughing about something and appeared to not have heard what had transpired. Naruto then said "I'm going to talk with Kyuubi and try to figure out what might have happened. If what I think happened to you is right..." He trailed off and shook his head.

"Try and stay calm... I'll be back shortly." Gaara nodded with a confused look on his frantic face. "Were are you going?" He asked not wanting to be alone right now. Naruto gave him a comforting smile and then closed his eyes, a great whooshing sensation over came him. When Naruto opened his eyes he found himself in the sewers of his mind.

_**Mindscape...**_

The first thing Naruto heard was the constant dripping of the leaky chakra pipes. Looking around he saw that things had not improved since his last visit. Walking down the dark concrete corridors he slowly made his way to the Kyuubi's cage. After a long moment of walking in the poorly lit corridors he arrived at the giant gate. Seeing the pair of familiar glowing eyes he waved lazily. "Ok Fox... for Gaara's and my own piece of mind tell me, what the hell happened?" The Fox sat quietly in his cage for a long moment before he said. **"Shukaku's seal was never that strong... so his chakra must have been circulating within the child in very large quantities for a long time..." **The Kyuubi paused. **"Demon Chakra is more potent here... so I guess that Gaara must have been getting stronger doses of the chakra until nothing was left to give... Gaara must have absorbed the crazed Racoon resulting in Gaara taking his place." **Kyuubi sat in silence.

Naruto put one and one together and looked at the fox sadly. "So that is why I had tails in my vision... I need to take your place..." Kyuubi after a moment nodded. **"Yes... I must die for you to rally the kitzune... You are to be my successor... like Gaara is now the Ichibi ... you will be the Kyuubi no Naruto... and it will be you that will save this world kit..."** Naruto looked on and then lowered his head. "So how long do you have?" Kyuubi then laughed **"Long enough to cause you a lot more grief kit..." **The Kyuubi looked down so Naruto would not see his eyes. He'd never tell him that he had already absorbed a tail and was working on another. **"I suspect Gaara and yourself will under go changes pretty soon... I would inform the others as not to frighten them." **

Kyuubi after a moment said **"You will have to train Gaara to be careful with his powers... Since you know what half a tail feels like you should start with that... I don't think Gaara will take on the form of the Shukaku... but he might change while using his full power." **Naruto nodded "Ok... but what about me?" The Kyuubi looked at Naruto sternly/** "The power of the Sand Demon is very strong here... which means my power will be truely frightening. So be warned... you must be careful as well... now go... I must rest and think of what to do now..." **With that Naruto was pushed back and sent flying.

_**Exit Mindscape**_

Naruto opened his eyes and he shook his head. He looked up at Gaara and said "... Things are going to be vert stressful for both of us..." Gaara frowned. "Will it happen to you?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah... but it will take a lot longer for me... you on the other hand... you have the full power of the Shukaku in your body right now... so Kyuubi has placed it on my to train you." Gaara froze. "But... you could get hurt." Naruto laughed. "I've already kicked your ass as Shukaku before... and I didn't have good control of my back them... I think I can kick your ass again." Gaara, even though he was still very stressed smiled and nodded. "I understand..." Naruto nodded and then gave him a serious look. "Kyuubi said that we'll be going trough changes soon... So be ready for anything..." Gaara's eyes widened and he was about to comment when Naruto put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry you wont become crazed... nor will you take on its appearance." Gaara after a moment nodded. "Things can't get anymore complicated than this." It was then that Naruto and Gaara stiffened. It was the feeling that had haunted them while they where in the gorge, the feeling Naruto came to despise. Naruto's eyes flashed red and went slitted as he rose to his feet, a loud growl ammoniating from his throat. Gaara stood up as well his eye's glowing a tan color as they changed into the Shukaku's eyes. Everyone was caught off guard as Naruto and Gaara unleashed a very strong burst of power. Sasuke rose to his feet drawing the Sayters sword. "W-what's going on!?" Naruto turned to them and a shiver went down the there backs as Naruto had a look of pure rage on his face. "There back..."

Naruto turned his gaze to Gaara and said "Make sure the others stay safe... I will take care of the Bastards..." Naruto jumped through the mouth of the cave leaving his sword against the wall as he landed out onto the ground of the barren land. The storm had died down to nothing more than a few swirls of dust and slight crackles of static. He looked around slowly and sniffed the air trying to find the scent of the creatures that had harmed his sunshine. It was then that the scent caught his nose and he let out a fierce growl and held his arms. Naruto could feel his nails turn into claws and his already sharp canines turn into long fangs.

Naruto's growl went deep as many figures appeared. His guess was that the remnants of the Sayters had gone for help because before him was about sixty of the blasted creatures all toting deferent weapons. He also noticed that among them were a few Sayters with flaming eyes. Naruto suddenly felt the danger that was around him and he was over come with fear. Not fear for himself, but for fear that one of the creatures might harm his most precious person. Primal instincts told Naruto that he could not lose... not if the health of his love was at stake. "I'm not going to lose..."He growled as he slipped into his combat stance. "For her sake... I will not fail!"

Naruto charged forward and jumped in the air as red chakra bursted from his body. He streaked across the air and landed hard on the chest of a Sayter holding a large Axe. With his feet on the Sayter's mid section Naruto grabbed ahold of its throat with his a clawed hand and pushed off with his legs. Naruto backed flipped off the Sayter, ripping off its throat in the process, and landed on top of a up raised hammer. He dropped down and using his claws cut the achilleas heel of the creature causing it fall to the side and swing it's hammer into the chest of another Sayter smashing its rib cage. He rolled out from the swing of a quarter staff and with a hard leap flipped into the air. Naruto spun around in the air and with a savage slash of his chakra laced claws as he landed he decapitated 3 Sayters in one blow.

A couple tried to make a mad dash to the cave and Garra took a stance as they approached. Gaara saw that his nails had in fact changed into black claws and as the Sayters tried to attack him he used the motions of how he used his sand and slashed his clawed hands across their bodies. A Sayter tried to attack from behind and on force of reflex tried to send a wave of sand from his gorde to attack the Sayter. As Gaara was doing this he realized he had no sand to use and was about to curse for his stupidity when a wave of sparkling dust crashed into the creature and began to shred it as it rushed up against its body. As the wave of dust finished its bombardment on the creature it stood their like a hunk of raw bleeding meat before it collapsed to the ground.

Gaara stared for a moment at the red tinted dust as a swirl of it passed infront of his eyes. It was glass dust and Gaara realized that some of his sand had become tiny grains of fine glass. Gaara looked ahead at the Sayters who now formed a group in front of him, with a growl he sent his glass out in small waves and proceeded to grind the glass against their leathery hide and push them back. Sasuke appeared by his side and black marks began to swirl around his body. "You should stay inside Sasuke..." Sasuke sneered at the Sayters and said "I'd rather kiss Naruto again than sit inside and know you are fighting without me..." Sasuke noticed a single Sayter coming from the side and he charged at it with a swing of his sword.

Sparks flew as Sasuke's blade hit the side of a crudely made spear and Sasuke kicked the shaft to the side with a round house kick before trusting his sword into the gut of the Sayter. As he drew his sword from its fleshy sheath he turned to see Gaara finish up with the remaining few. His eyes flashed to the Sharingun red and he gazed out into the carnage that was Naruto's battle. He knew that beside Naruto protecting them that he was working out his anger for his self proclaimed failure to Hinata. As he watched he saw that a group of the fire wielding monsters were about to strike Naruto from behind. Sasuke made his hand signs and held out his crackling arm. **"Chidori!"** Sasuke bolted forward with incredible speed and cut through four Sayters before he hit the chest of the first Pyromancer.

Sasuke pulled his left hand out of the creature's smoking chest and began a barrage of slashes at the creatures as to prevent them from attacking the preoccupied Naruto. As he attacked his sword clashed with similar blades wielded by the Sayters. With a sharp and fast over head swing he sliced off the arm of one of the Sayters and he finished the job with a quick trust to the heart. Looking around Sasuke found himself in the middle of a large group and he snarled as he took a stance un aware that his marks where spreading farther.

Naruto slashed his claws along the stomach of a Sayter causing blood intestines and other internal organs to fly out on to the barren ground blow. He sent that Sayter flying with a round house kick he looked out across the crowed of creatures that had surrounded him. They all charged at once and Naruto crouched down holding his arms to his chest. As the creatures were about to rain upon him Naruto arched his back spreading his arms and with a primal roar of rage sent the creatures flying on all directions. It was that roar that sent the Sayters over the edge. They came at him with renewed vigor powered by a desperation to live. Naruto started to dodge and attack with the swiftness of a fox trapped in a corner and his eyes seemed to glow an even darker shade of red.

Gaara was bombarded with waves of Sayters trying to get to the cave and he threw Shuriken and Kunai to slow them down until they came into his trap. He raised his arms and the glass rose up and made collars around the necks of the Sayters. Gaara's eyes showed his coldness and with a squeeze of his hand the rings of glass compressed into solid disk. The beheaded Sayters fell to the ground he looked around trying to find more of the creatures. He heard a scream of surprise and he turned to see that Sayters had jumped down from the top of the outcropping and had entered the cave. Before he knew what had happened Gaara was inside the cave standing in front of the Sayters that had invaded its protection. Gaara took a deep breath. **"Futon: Renkudan!"** with a roar a bullet of wind that hit the on coming Sayters and blasted them out of the cave.

(**A/N:** For people who don't know or can't remember the **"Futon: Renkudan!"** is the Shukaku's "**Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet!"** The Attack that he used against Naruto and Gamabunta during the invasion. How Gaara knows this will be explained later in the next chapter along with how he appeared in the cave infront of the Sayters.)

As the Sayters were sent flying Gaara looked back to see that the others were alright. "All is well... I am glad... He took a step forward and then stumbled to the left. He closed his eyes and held a hand to his head. "..." He shook his head as he felt the desire to sleep over take him. Gaara realized that with the Shukaku gone and not keeping him awake with trying to devour his soul that lack of sleep for the past 12 years of his life had started to catch up with him and at the worst possible time. Ten-Ten seeing that Gaara would soon collapse immediately pulled out a small canister and ran to Gaara's side.

She opened the canister and pulled out a small brown pill. "Eat this." Gaara took it and chewed it. His eyes slowly widened and he nodded a thanks as he felt himself become energized. Gaara ran out of the cave and Shikamaru looked at the pills with a look of horror. "I thought you got rid of those!" Ten-Ten gave him an apologetic look. "I'm addicted to them... I can't just throw them away... plus they cost me about 250 Ryo."

As Gaara returned to defend against the onslaught of monsters, Sasuke found himself in a pinch. Surrounded by Sayters of the fire breathing variety he was having a hard time dodge a constant barrage of small fire balls. Even with the help of his Sharingun they clipped his clothes every so often and Sasuke could fell the heat off them as the caressed his skin like silk ribbons of fiery death. As Sasuke dodge he could feel that the pain in his neck was getting higher and he noticed that his hands seemed to have darkened completely. It was then that Sasuke found himself over come. The Sayters surrounded him and began to kick and beat him as he crouched down to lessen the damage. They continued the assault as to make him feel more pain until finally Sasuke's eyes snapped open as they filled in with black.

With a scream of rage that could match Naruto's Sasuke shot up to his feet and sent the Sayters flying as the sound of ripping fabric filled the air. Dark, hand like wings bursted from Sasuke's shoulder blades as Sasuke reached the full power of the curse seal. With rage filled eyes he began to send a rain of fireballs back at the Pyromancing Sayters. Naruto, after hearing Sasuke's outburst stared in awe at his friend's transformation. It was at this moment that a Sayter jumped into the air and proceeded to kick him square in the back. "Fuck!" Naruto shouted as he ragdolled across the ground. He quickly got to his feet with a snarl and charged in retaliation. He flipped into the air and did a spinning kick that would have made Lee and Gai proud.

The result was the monster crashing into another group of Sayters with bone crushing force. Naruto snarled as more Sayters began to appear before him. It was then that he felt Gaara's presence. Gaara pulled Naruto backwards just in time as a Sayter fell from the sky and stabbed the ground with a familiar looking lance. Naruto gave Gaara a quick nod of thanks and almost as if he blinked Gaara was no longer by his side but near the door of the cave punching a Sayter in the face and sending it flying. Sasuke sent a pyromancer flying into the group before Naruto and seeing this as an opportunity to take out the whole group he summoned a clone into existence and held out his hand as they charged up his attack.

As Naruto focused his chakra into his attack his rage reached its peak and the chakra surrounding his body slowly turned into the shape of a one tailed Kitzune. Kyuubi's eyes widened in shock as he sat his cage. _**Oh Kami...**_ The Fox thought as Naruto's attack solidified in his hand in the shape of a red spiraling ball. It was at this moment Naruto crouched down and jumped into the air. Flying through he cocked back his fist as he desended downward. Gaara seeing this was suddenly at Sasuke's side and he grabbed him. They both suddenly appeared in the cave with the others and Gaara became immersed in tan chakra. With a rising growl he lifted his hands and as if willing it into existence sand rose up out of the ground and blocked the mouth of the cave, compacting and hardening just as Naruto shouted his attack. **"Rasengun!" **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

... 0.0 ... I wrote it and I am just as surprised as you are... well maybe not so much. Anyways... Its done and over with... I will have chapter 13 up in a bit. so enjoy... makes me sad that I'm not getting my normal reviews... sniff... I feel un criticized and glorified... please... burn me! I want FLAMES!!! Just kidding : ) but I am missing my normal reviews. "Zech'sy Doo where are you!?" That was kinda lame but oh well.....................................Tap Tap.................Tap Tap............... So.......... How about them Gas Prices?


	13. Chapter 13

War of Ages

Chapter 13: Rangers

Well Here's chap 13 hope you enjoy. Thank the noodley ones that I found inspiration! Here is the continuing story of our foxy blonde. The first OC's makes an appearance and the story continues because of them! That's right, I give full credit for me able to write this chapter to the OC's and the Author who made them!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing that returned to Naruto was sight. The blackness faded away and Naruto looked around slowly as his vision blurred and refocused. The next thing that came was feeling as he slowly sat up and felt the ground underneath him. A ringing sound slowly entered Naruto's ears and he realized what was happening. It was like the first time he had used an explosive note to close to his body. _Shell Shock... _Naruto thought as he tried in vain to get to his feet. It was as he stumbled that Naruto found the shaft of an object buried in the ash. Grabbing hold of it he pulled it out to see the blurry image of a familiar lance. Naruto grunted as he used it as a support to rise to his feet. After a moment of obscurity he looked around and was able to process what he was seeing.

Naruto found himself in a huge, smoking crater surrounded by the charred remains of his enemies, their and shredded black corpses thrown around across the ground like ugly confetti. Looking up into the moonlight he knew he had been unconscious for a while. With a shake of his head to clear his mind, ash fell out from his hair. He brought his left hand up to brush away some ash that had fallen on his face and was shocked to see clawed hands. Naruto could easily see that the Kyuubi's chakra had vanished and he was no longer influenced by it, yet his claws had remained. A sinking feeling started to manifest in the pit of Naruto's stomach. He put a hand on top of his head to try and steady his spinning head and to his shock found a triangular ear. "Oh no." He bit his lip in his agitated state and winced in pain. He slowly ran his tongue across his teeth and soon discovered two very long and sharp fangs.

_I guess my transformation was going to happen sooner or later... I just hope the others will understand... _With a heavy sigh Naruto slowly tried to climb out of the crater, he fell twice on the way up and as he got over the lip of the crater he stumbled and to his surprise he fell into the open arms of a girl with long red hair. Naruto looked up sluggishly into concerned red eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked and he nodded. He blinked his eyes and slowly he was able to notice that she was like him. She too had a pair of fox ears on her head, her eyes were slitted and had a single fang poking out of her lips. She looked to be around her early teens by the fact that the babyfat that lined her face looked as if it had just started to vanish.

Strangely enough he seemed that he could trust this stranger. She seemed relived that he was able to respond. "That's good... can you explain what happened here?" Naruto nodded faintly before looking towards the cave his friends were supposed to be inside of. He spotted two other fox-like people looking confusedly at a wall of compacted sand that blocked the entrance of the cave. It was then his eyes locked onto the rear of one of the figures, or to be exact the swishing tail just above it. His eyes drifted over his shoulder and to his growing shock he saw a single red tail swishing behind him. "... oh hell..." The girl looked at him with a confused expression, clearly wondering if he was in a right state of mind. Returning his attention to the matter at hand he used the lance that was still in his hand and slowly rose to his feet.

She rose to her feet as well and put a steadying hand on his shoulder. Naruto opened his mouth to speak again and it was then he noticed how thirsty he was. Reaching for his hip pouch he frowned not seeing it there. _Must have lost it in the fight... _he thought. Looking at the girl he grabbed his throat. Immediately knowing what he needed she reached into a large leather hip pouch of her own and pulled out a gorde. Pulling the tip of it off she handed the gorde to him and he took a very long drink of it before pulling it from his lips. "...Thank you..." He said as he handed the gorde back to her. With a cough to clear his throat he said "My name is Naruto... who are you?"

"Ranger Cadet, Sora Matsuki, fourth division." she said with a hint of authority. "What happened here?" she asked looking around the battle-torn landscape Naruto turned his head towards the crater and said "We were attacked by Sayters... at least 50... maybe 60..." Her eyes widened. "That many Sayters, here? They usually don't cross into Ranger turf... at least not in large numbers... this is bad... were you able to see where they were going?" Naruto shook his head "No... but I do know where they are now..." Sora's eyes went wide. "Really, where are they? Are they nearby?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah... there all over the ground... actually... your stepping on one right now." Sora's eyes shot down to her feet to see she was in fact standing on the charred remains of a Sayter half buried in the ash covered ground.

She quickly jumped off of the blackened body, pale and little shaky. Naruto could easily tell this was the first time she had ever seen a corpse... or what was left of one. Naruto put a steadying hand on her shoulder and after a moment she calmed down enough to ask. "W-what happened to them..." Naruto looked down and with a growl said "They where taken care of." Naruto after a moment looked back at her and said "I'd rather explain later... We should get inside the cave..." It was then that Sora said "We've tried to, its impossible to get through." Naruto gave a chuckle."... Don't worry about that... I have away with the impossible." He slowly walked over to the cave entrance, Sora at his side.

As he neared her other two companions they turned to meet him. One was a tall boy with short black hair and green eyes. He had a kind expression in his face and Naruto gave him a nod before turning to another girl. She had white hair raised in a high pony tail and Steely blue eyes. She was somewhat short and had a cold expression on her face. Naruto gave her a weak smile and he swore the air went down a few degrees. Returning to the task at hand Naruto looked towards the sand wall and pressed his one free hand to it. Naruto sent a small wave of chakra into it and slowly the sand began to change. The edges of the wall seemed to swirl around gathering in a small circle in the center around his hand.

Naruto removed his hand and his eyes gazed upon a familiar eye. He gave it a curt wave of his hand and it looked him up and over. With what could have been deemed as a satisfied nod from the eye its gaze shifted to the three surprised figures behind Naruto. It looked at him questioningly and Naruto said "Don't worry they aren't here to harm us." After a moment it nodded and swirled back into the wall. The wall then began to fall slightly down and to the sides. Slowly un compacting until it was thin enough for Gaara to push his head out the other side as it fell around him."... We have a lot to discuss Uzumaki..." Gaara muttered as the last of the sand fell to the ground.

As Gaara stood in the opening of the cave Naruto took in his friend's new appearance. Gaara's eyes had changed, they had remained there normal teal color but had taken on the shape of the Shukaku's. Also the marks that once ran across the former Ichibi's skin had found a new home on Gaara's. Besides those changes Gaara had a single fang poking out of his lips, a pair of Racoon ears on his head and a tail to match. Gaara stepped aside and held out his arm as to welcome Naruto and the strangers into the cave. Naruto stepped in and before he could acknowledge Sasuke was at his side and smacked him upside the head. "Damn it dobe! How many times do I have to tell you not to do anything stupid!?"

Naruto was about to retaliate when a pair of slender arms wrapped around immediately silencing him. "Naruto-kun!" Naruto smiled as a pair of pale eyes met his. "Hina-chan..." She smiled happily and was about to say something when her eyes noticed something. Her eyes went wide as she saw the changes in the one she considered her one an only. "You look... so... CUTE!" Before Naruto could prepare himself or stop Hinata she was touching his ears with hearts in her eyes. Naruto whined as he pulled Hinata's wrist to her sides. "Hina-chan we have company..." She immediately took notice of the three kitzune standing in the mouth of the cave. She blushed and lowered her head a little to hide her embarrassment.

Turning to the three rangers before him Naruto spoke. "Sora, these are my friends... This is-" He pointed towards Gaara but the sand nin answered for himself. "Gaara no Subaku." Naruto pointed towards Sasuke but he also spoke for himself. "Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto frowned and was about to point to Temari when she introduced herself. Naruto sighed slightly disappointed as his friends introduced themselves and it was after Hinata had introduced herself that Naruto noticed something. Naruto walked over to Zabuza's sword and held it up. "...and this is Haku." The three Rangers where about to ask why he was introducing his rather large sword when it glowed a faint blue. Haku slowly materialized out of the sword in her astral form and gave them a small bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She said politely.

After a brief moment of surprise Sora smiled at them and said "I'm Sora Matsuki." The tall dark haired by smiled as wide, but not as brightly as Naruto and said "Daisuke Yugani, and this little bundle of joy over here is..." He trailed of as the other female member of the team glared at him, her eyes glowing red. "I'm... Mai Kamaya." She said cooly before her eyes faded back into ice blue. Naruto and the other Shinobi gave them each a sign or remark of acknowledgment. "Well now that introductions have been made... I'd like to know what are you doing in the blasted lands!?" Sora asked. "Don't you know how dangerous it is out here, and without an adult here to protect you?" Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. "Look who's talking. Where is your commanding officer, _Cadet_ Matsuki?"

Sora's face went red and she sighed. "At the outpost with the rest of the cadets... We were going on our first solo patrol when we saw a bright red light coming from over in this direction." Naruto nodded and then asked "How far is the outpost from here?" Sora after a moment said "About 20 miles from here. Why?" Naruto smiled "Because in the morning we're going to it." Sora nodded and said "We'll guide you there... but does it have to be in the morning? Couldn't we leave now." Naruto shook his head. "No, Shikamaru and Shino are still injured from out fight on the bridge, and the others are worn out." Sora nodded seeing his reasoning "fine... but if we get in trouble we're blaming you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I know it took a very long time for me to get here but eh... what can you do... well then Chapter 14 is in the works now and should be up sooner than this chapter. I'm still accepting OC Bios and I hope things you continue to read. Also I am going to rewrite some previous Chaps... I thinks readers are put off by the first few chapters.

**OC's Created by** sco23

**Sora Matsuki Daisuke Yugani Mai Kamaya**


	14. Chapter 14

War of Ages

Chapter 14:... **NOT!**

Hey, people I have bad news...

War of ages will now be discontinued...

To bad so sad...

But look on the bright side.

There is **Good** news too...

Its only until I finish the rewrite!

Yep, gonna revamp it cuz I didn't like where it was goin and people don't review as much.

So... Look out for **War of Ages: The Journey to Makai...**

Its a longer and better version of the first... what nine chapters I think?

Anyway I would like to thank all who supported me in the past and I am sad that I must put my longest FanFic to rest...

But like the mighty Pheniox it will rise from the ashes and look better than ever... or it will stink like a bunch of shit cuz no one is interested in Epic Naruto Stories anymore. lol

Anyway got to go look at the funny pictures cuz the look cool.

( \ / )

( ^ .^)

C( " )( " )

O

/\\ _O

/ / /\


End file.
